Hijos De La Luna
by Angel Furry
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo una horrible guerra ocurió, un enemimo antiguo resurgió y su devastación puso en peligro a toda la raza poni. Entonces un nuevo guerrero apareció y gracias a ellos lograron vencer a la amenaza. Ahora, a 40 años después de esta guerra, a los ponis se les ha olvidado quienes son sus salvadores y depende de Grasshooves hacerlo, para evitar cometer los mismos errores.
1. 1x01: Introducción El Último Hijo

**HIJOS DE LA LUNA**

_**1x01: Introducción / "El Último Hijo"**_

Hola a todos,  
Les traigo ante ustedes mi último fanfic basado en la exitosa serie de My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic.

Esta es una historia que salió por una idea con un concurso que de la nada se canceló y ya no pude participar. Pero esa idea la desarrollé a tal punto que generó una gran historia que seguramente les gustará.

NOTA: Este fanfic tendrá niveles de dramatismo y violencia algo elevados, por el momento, los 2 primeros capítulos no tendrán violencia, pero si no quieres seguir leyendo pues no hay problema, siempre hay gustos diferentes.

En este capítulo solo describo la idea que quiero mostrar en todo mi fanfic.

* * *

Se dice que nadie muere en realidad, una parte de ti se queda siempre impregnada en los seres con los que convivimos alguna vez gracias a los recuerdos o en los documentos que registran tus acciones. La única muerte real sucede solo cuando te han olvidado, por eso a los héroes de la historia se les considera inmortales.

Víspera de la noche de los Corazones Cálidos en Canterlot, una de las fechas más celebradas y más felices del año. El ambiente empieza en las calles que son iluminadas por luces y adornos de llamativos colores. Ponis juegan con la nueve, las tiendas no dejan de recibir clientes, todo es un movimiento entre caos y diversión.

Dentro y fuera de las calles hay movimiento, y en una de tantas plazas de la capital hay dos ponis que se divierten en una feria que está instalada en una plaza. Ambos son ponis terrestres; uno de pelaje blanco con machas cafés distribuidas en el cuerpo, de avanzada edad. Está conviviendo con un potrillo que apenas cursa el cuarto de primaria. Abuelo y nieto, por el momento se olvidan del mundo y disfrutan como locos tanta diversión como puedan soportar. Suben al carrusel donde montan dragones alados, se inflan el estómago comienzo algodón de azúcar.

-Deberíamos volver a casa, son las ocho y pronto servirán la cena. –Dice el poni mayor. Incluso se ha quedado un poco aturdido por tantas luces de neón.

-Si abuelito Pipsqueak. –Una característica de los dos es que tienen la órbita de un ojo manchada de café.

Su casa está al otro extremo de la ciudad, les han prometido a los familiares estar a tiempo para la cena, necesitan llegar lo más pronto posible. Trotan con la mejor velocidad que un poni mayor puede ofrecer a la base de taxis más cercana. No son los únicos que necesitan llegar a tiempo, hay una fila enorme de ponis desesperados. El abuelo y el nieto aunque el tiempo les venga encima esperan pacientes y sin exasperarse, continúan riéndose de sus locuras en la feria.

Por fin, es su turno para abordar cuando una pareja de unicornios adolescentes llega de la nada y sin escrúpulos les quitan el lugar y suben al taxi, provocando el enojo del poni mayor.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa? Esperen su turno, nosotros hemos esperado como los demás. –Pipsqueak expresa muy seriamente.

-Pues tome otro y deje de quejarse, tenemos una emergencia aquí… viejo malhumorado. –Prepotente e insolente, así es el unicornio que toma un taxi que no debe y su compañera lo apoya. Como es de esperarse, el afectado se enfurece más y con las fuerzas que le resta, se le adelanta al taxi y le bloquela la salida.

-Maldito viejo, necesitamos llegar a tiempo o la familia de esta nos matará.

-Mi nombre es Pipsqueak y no voy a permitir que me falten al respeto. Ese taxi es nuestro. –Nadie piensa ceder. El conductor del taxi tan solo observa al igual que los testigos.

El unicornio engreído desciende, no le importa usar la fuerza con tal de quitar a la "molestia descontinuada" de su camino. Una multitud se genera con rapidez y el nieto es el único que trata de calmar a las dos partes. El ambiente se carga de negatividad, el unicornio pierde la paciencia y después de tantos intentos fallidos de obligar al viejo quitarse a la fuerza lo empuja con energía desmedida y Pipsqueak cae con violencia al piso. Un grito dolido estremece a la multitud que por fin reacciona y miran con sorpresa lo ocurrido, juzgando con silencio y miradas reprobables a la pareja de unicornios.

El potrillo expresa su preocupación y corre a socorrerlo, lo abraza con ternura y trata de darle ánimos para que se levante.

-Ustedes, par de torpes. ¿No saben quién es? ¡Es uno de los Guerreros De La Luna!

-¿Y eso qué? –Responde el agresor, sus palabras son más dolorosas que la caída de Pipsqueak quien los escucha y se llena de rabia.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! Tal vez es alguien importante. –Dice la yegua que ya está amedrentada. Cuando escuchan el sonido de la policía aproximándose, al final los dos huyen. Pocos son los testigos que se atreven a ayudar al poni agredido.

Pipsqueak está furioso, no solo por el ataque físico sino porque esos desgraciados eran unos completos ignorantes. Escucha algunos testigos murmurar: "¿Qué es un Guerrero De La Luna?", "¿Es un club de renombre?", "Vayamos a otro lugar, tal vez este viejo esté loco". La rabia es tanta que su corazón no puede soportarla, la frustración ha llegado al límite porque no es la primera vez que los ponis ignoran lo que es un Guerrero De La Luna. No saben nada de historia, están secos de la cabeza. Demasiado enojo origina un nuevo problema, su corazón, incapaz de soportarlo llega a un colapso.

Un dolor horrible tiene origen en su pecho seguido de un extraño sabor metálico en sus labios. La respiración se corta, la vista se nubla y los sentidos rápidamente se desconectan del mundo. Lo último que puede ver es a su nuevo que le implora llorando que se levante.

En una casa se está preparando la cena, familia lejana ha llegado y juntos se alistan para celebrar esta fecha como se debe. La buena vibra desaparece cuando un pegaso entrega un telegrama con una noticia inesperada.

Hospital General De Canterlot, dos días después. En una pequeña sala blanca con algunas plantas tristes en las esquinas, hay una familia esperando noticias sobre un miembro de la familia que está en estado crítico. Ellos saben muy bien quien es, saben su historia y el papel que desempeño en la vida de todos los ponis. Hay un silencio absoluto pues son los únicos que ocupan la sala en expectativa de noticias.

Hay una poni unicornio que mira por la ventana. Ella es más realista, sabe que su abuelo ha vivido mucho tiempo y es probable de que no resista más. En los dos días que ha estado en el hospital le han practicado 2 cirugías al corazón sin resultados satisfactorios. Solo espera verlo por una vez más, es lo único que pide.

Llega una enfermera con nuevas noticias.

-El Sr. Pipsqueak solicita la presencia de su familia, pero antes, quiere hablar con Light Gentlepencil a solas.

La única poni unicornio de la familia: Light Gentlepencil. Aunque no tenga conexión de sangre es tan amada y respetada como cualquiera. Joven, talentosa, hermosa; conductora del programa de radio más popular de Equestria: "Café y Heno", además de ser escritora, reportera, una autentica proeza. Su pelaje color naranja, con su crin blanca con franjas del mismo color de su pelaje denota el nulo parentesco. Eso no es de importancia, para Pipsqueak siempre será su nieta.

Caminando junto con la enferma en un pasillo largo y frío, el único sonido que se escucha es el de sus cascos chocando contra el azulejo. La enfermera aprovecha el momento a solas para tratar de hablar con ella y felicitarla por el grandioso programa que hace. Light agradece los halagos aunque por el momento solo piense en la salud de su abuelo.

Abren la puerta de la habitación donde Pipsqueak descansa. La enfermera prepara algunas cosas y sale de la habitación, ahora solo están Light y Pipsqueak, quien luce debilitado por las constantes cirugías. Agujas insertadas en las venas de sus patas, una máscara de oxígeno en su hocico, con la crin y cola cortadas para facilitar su traslado, acostado en una cama aferrándose a lo que le queda de vida. La unicornio se aproxima a él lentamente, intentando controlar sus emociones y no llorar.

Se fuerza a si misma sonreír con tal de no preocupar a su abuelo. Sus ojos expresan involuntariamente su verdadero sentir.

-Hola abuelito. –Light, coloca su pata con la de Pipsqueak. El poni terrestre abre los ojos, cuando reconoce su rostro una sonrisa se dibuja.

-Hola…Light. –Apenas si puede hablar, le cuesta trabajo respirar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado… Muy… cansado. –Una desolación en su voz como si si la vida se le hubiera drenado casi por completo-. ¿Cómo están… los demás?

-Están bien… Aunque le diste un susto a Jumping Heart.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Todos esperan a que vuelvas con nosotros, aún podemos celebrar la víspera.

-Mi dulce Light… ambos sabemos… que eso ya no será posible. Estoy muy cansado… y ya quiero irme a dormir… para siempre. Ya… hice todo… lo que vine… a hacer… en este mundo. Sé que la familia… estará bien. Son valientes…y son buenos. Tú me llenas de orgullo.

-La casa no será la misma sin ti.

-Aún se tienen ustedes… Te tienen a ti… la poni más talentosa… que existe. –Pipsqueak mira los ojos de Light que están a punto de quebrarse en llanto. –Solo hay algo… que nunca pude hacer. Los ponis que… alguna vez protegí… me han olvidado… han olvidado a todos mis amigos. Necesito un favor… y tú eres… la más indicada para ello. Hazles recordar quienes somos… impide que nos olviden… Los Guerreros De La Luna… mis viejos camaradas… no se merecen esto.

-Lo sé, pero lo hemos intentado tanto sin resultados. La princesa me ha solicitado lo mismo, ella intentó ayudarme con tal de corregir tal insulto, pero a los ponis ya no les interesa la historia y eso a mí también me enfurece. Tú, eres el último Guerrero De La Luna, tú serás una dolorosa perdida para mí, nuestra familia y Equestria entera. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance de mis cascos para intentarlo una vez más, por ti.

-Yo no soy… el último. –Pipsqueak ríe con dificultad.

-¿Qué? –No se esperaba una sorpresa así.

-Hay más guerreros… aunque no los veas. Alex… Alex Grasshooves… búscalo.

-Abuelito. Alex murió hace muchos años.

-Eso creen todos… pero sé que está vivo. Habla con la princesa… solicita su ayuda y búsquenlo. Él es el indicado… para mostrar nuestra historia. No hay que repetir… los errores del pasado.

-Está bien, cumpliré tu deseo. –Le da un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero… Light.

-Adios Pipsqueak, descansa. –Light abandona la habitación, apenas con la última templanza que le queda. Se aleja de todos, busca un lugar desierto y finalmente expresa su doloroso llanto.

Pipsqueak soportó el tiempo necesario para despedirse frente sus seres queridos. Esa misma noche murió, a la edad de 60 años. El "último" guerrero había fallecido.

La noticia se transmitió en todas las estaciones de radio y se publicó en todos los diarios, aunque fue poco relevante en el transcurso habitual de la mayoría de los ponis. Sin embargo, no fue más de 100 palabras en los diarios, no más de 5 minutos en los programas de radio; esa fue la importancia que le dieron los ponis de Equestria. Light Gentlepencil fue el único medio de información que le dio la importancia que se merecía.

Se hizo una pequeña ceremonia durante el funeral del "ultimo" guerrero en el cementerio real de Canterlot, él único lugar donde los héroes descansan. Pocos equinos asistieron; tan solo la familia de Pipsqueak, la princesa Twilight Sparkle acompañada siempre de sus guardias reales y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Sin sonrisas, en un cielo gris, no era el mejor lugar para estar y recordar momentos felices.

La princesa no ocultó su tristeza, ella sabía muy bien quien era Pipsqueak, sabía lo que representaba y el dolor que jamás pudo calmar al ser olvidado e ignorado en este mundo Estaba molesta, sentía frustración en su corazón y no lo podía desvanecer fácilmente. Intentó remediarlo, concientizar a sus súbditos sin resultados provechosos. La muerte de un amigo fue el recordatorio frío de todos sus intentos fallidos.

-Su majestad. ¿Qué sabe acerca de Alex Grasshooves? –Después de la ceremonia, Gentlepencil se acercó a la princesa, sus guardias no la detuvieron porque Light era una amiga de la princesa.

-Es un nombre que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo. –Twilight intuye el fin del Light.

-¿Sabe usted algo que yo no sepa?

-¿Cómo si aún está vivo?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –Pregunta muy interesada.

-Hay muchos secretos de los Guerreros, y uno de ellos es sobre los pocos que decidieron ocultarse. No sé dónde están y que estarán haciendo, pero aún puedo sentirlos. Alex Grasshooves, será interesante verlo una vez más.

Acordaron verse en una reunión privada el próximo día dentro del palacio. Formularon un plan arriesgado y grande, sería su último intento de preservar el legado de los Guerreros Del Sol y De La Luna y para eso necesitarían la ayuda del Guerrero más importante de todos: Alex Grasshooves. Aunque primero debían encontrarlo.

Hace mucho tiempo, los ponis en su búsqueda de pistas que les permitieran saber el origen de su existencia encontraron a un enemigo antiguo que amenazó con destruirlos. Una batalla por la supervivencia comenzó y la guerra fue inminente, violenta e duradera, la cual tomó el nombre de "La Guerra Del Cielo Roto". Ponis, dragones, caballos, grifos y cebras combatieron juntos contra la más grande amenaza de la historia. Durante esta guerra, un nuevo guerrero apareció, al principio solamente tomaron el papel de ayudantes de los soldados del reino pero después se convirtieron en valientes guerreros comandados por la Princesa Luna y La Princesa Celestia, la historia los recordaría como "Gurreros Del Sol y Guerreros De La Luna". Descubrieron la forma de detenerlos y les enseñaron a todos los ponis una verdad que marcó la diferencia entre la victoria y la extinción. Ahora era el deber de la princesa y de Gentlepencil encontrar al más importante.


	2. 1x02: El Pony De La Colina

**HIJOS DE LA LUNA**

**_1x02: El Pony De La Colina_**

Hola a todos los ponis,

Les presento el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic "Hijos De La Luna". Espero que en los siguientes meses termine la primera parte de esta gran historia.

* * *

¿Quién es Alex Grasshooves?

Alex Hidesty tiene una vida sencilla aunque misteriosa para el resto de los ponis que apenas lo conocen. Trabaja como carpintero, casi no habla con nadie y vive solo en una casa completamente aislada del pueblo más cercano: Dodgeville.

Su casa situada en la cima de una colina no muy lejos del pueblo, sin un familiar o amigo que lo acompañe en las mañanas. Aunque no acostumbre a hablar, no es antipático ni gruñón. Tener una charla con él produce una especie de nostalgia, como si su edad fuera arriba de los 100 años. Tal vez sea su actitud tranquila ante cualquier evento o su silencio misterioso, nadie puede evitar pensar que oculta algo que ningún poni puede describir.

Su pelaje café claro poco a poco ha perdido el brillo, la crin de su cabeza al paso de los años se ha vuelto más pálida y escasa. Cojea de la pata delantera derecha; además, presenta cicatrices en distintas partes de su cuerpo, la más vistosa en el pecho. Cuando le preguntan sobre las cicatrices, el tan solo contesta que es una larga historia y nada más, simplemente evita hablar y dar detalles sobre su vida pasada. El misterio se extiende hasta en su Cuite Mark, ya que en su flanco hay una planta de maíz, bastate alejado de su actual trabajo.

Lo más interesante es su fuerza y vitalidad que en ocasiones muestra a pesar de sus 56 años de edad. "Un poni terrestre hecho a la antigua", con frecuencia se lo dicen.

Nadie sabe quién es realmente, hace 5 años llegó al pueblo con solo su nombre: Alex Hidesty. Rumores que nunca dan en el clavo y teorías que jamás llegan a concretarse. Si tan solo los ponis supieran quien es realmente, si se atreviera a contar su historia, seguramente todos por fin entenderían el porqué de sus acciones.

Ahora son días de otoño, las hojas de los arboles caen por su propia cuenta en el pueblo de Dodgeville. Es un lugar pequeño, increíblemente tranquilo y placentero para vivir. Pocos son los ponis que saben de la ubicación de tal pueblo, generalmente siempre conocen más al pueblo más grande cercano a ellos: Dodge Junction. Dodgeville figuradamente es la sombra de Dodge Junction, muy cercanas y dedicadas principalmente a la agricultura. Es un espacio ideal para esconderse si no gustas ser molestado.

Alex Hidesty hace trabajos de carpintería, desde arreglar una simple tabla hasta crear sus propios muebles con todos los detalles que el cliente pida. Son los únicos momentos en donde Alex habla e interactúa con los ponis del pueblo.

La alcaldesa de Dodgeville le ha pedido a Alex reparar una antigua mesa. Siempre que baja al pueblo en busca de víveres o herramientas, el poni encargado de la tlapalería le avisa sobre los nuevos trabajos, y como el pueblo es pequeño no se molesta en poner sus propios letreros o establecer su propio local. Siempre hace la misma rutina, de vez en cuando contempla pensativamente el monumento a los caídos por la "Guerra Del Cielo Roto" que está en la plaza principal. Hoy parece un día normal, hace lo mismo de siempre pero no se ha dado cuenta de que desde la mañana alguien ha preguntado por él y lo ha estado espiando.

El día es frio, el viento sopla con violencia y el cielo es más gris de lo habitual, casi siempre lo que llega son residuos de los bosques que los pegasos cuidan, y en este diminuto pueblo casi no hay pegasos que supervisen el clima. Llega a su casa tirando de una carreta donde tiene la mesa de la alcaldesa. Ha puesto cascos a la obra desde el primer minuto y no se detiene hasta muy avanzada la tarde, no le importa llenarse las patas con astillas como si no le importara su salud.

Una vez finalizado el trabajo de hoy, entra a su modesto hogar y prepara algo de comer. Su casa pequeña y desordenada, lo suficiente para vivir y con eso le basta.

Siente tranquilidad sin saber por qué, así que se regala un pequeño gusto: prepara espagueti que es su comida favorita.

Con la tetera en la estufa pues se avecina una noche fría. Alex se sirve una porción grande espagueti, se sienta en la mesa con la única silla disponible. Sin complicaciones come sin importarle los modales, total, está solo. El día sigue normal hasta que la solitaria tranquilidad de su casa es rota cuando alguien toca por su puerta.

No le gusta que los ponis le visiten y menos que entren a su casa porque harían las mismas molestas preguntas de siempre. Al mismo tiempo está sorprendido, rara vez tocan a su puerta. Se aproxima a la entrada sin deseos de saber de quién se trata.

-¿Quién es?

-Disculpe señor, Buscamos a alguien. –Una voz de una yegua joven, le resulta extrañamente familiar.

-Lo siento, aquí no se encuentra. Mejor pregunte en el pueblo. –Usará cualquier excusa con tal de no permitirle la entrada.

-Buscamos a Alex Hidesty.

-Aquí no vive. –Una palabra lo deja pensando: "buscamos", significa que hay más de uno buscándolo.

-¿Entonces podría decirme quién es el que vive aquí?

-Stronghoof, mi nombre es Stronghoof. No conozco a nadie llamado Alex Hidesty, así que déjenme en paz.

-Stronghoof… era el nombre de su padre. –La respuesta le cae como un balde de agua fría en el alma de Alex, perplejo en todos los sentidos. Un shock momentáneo, incluso se ha mareado. Más es la sorpresa cuando es una voz en extremo conocida-. Sabemos quién es usted, Alex Grashooves. Sinceramente no me esperaba una actitud tan recelosa, a menos que se haya olvidado de mí.

-¡Por Celestia, no puede ser! –Dice para sí mismo, ahora ya sabe quién es.

Hace tanto tiempo que los nervios no le hervían el cuerpo como ahora y no es para menos: la realeza espera detrás de la puerta. Su casa no está preparada para la visita de una princesa, ni siquiera él; huele mal por el sudor y está cubierto de aserrín. Revisa su aliento y no es agradable, mira alrededor de su morada y ahora le parece un chiquero. Comienza a galopar en direcciones arbitrarias tratando de saber cómo afrontarlo. Vuelven a tocar a su puerta, es de mala educación hacer esperar a los invitados, en especial a una princesa. Abre la puerta, inseguro de sí mismo.

Como lo suponía, la princesa Twilight se presenta a su puerta con un porte único e inigualable. Más alta que el resto de los ponis, con un hocico largo y estilizado; de grande melena y cola de colores morados, zafiro oscuro y rosas, con los cascos cubiertos de herraduras brillantes y un collar donde se muestra su Cuite Mark. Sonríe al propietario de la casa con una mirada misericordiosa. No hay guardias, no hay carruaje, solo está ella tal y como es.

Grasshooves se hinca, lo más respetuoso posible. Twilight le sonríe y con su casco levanta el rostro de Alex. –No hay necesitad.

Twilight abraza al poni sin avisarle, un bonito reclamo por su larga ausencia. Alex abraza a la princesa con cierta inseguridad, el abrazo lo dejó pasmado por unos instantes-. No te has bañado, ¿verdad? –Se lo dice en tono de broma. Alex se avergüenza.

Hay una acompañante de la princesa, una unicornio quien espera detrás de la gobernante y mueve la cabeza solo para conocer al enigmático Alex Grashooves. Por un momento cruza la mirada con el poni terrestre pero no entabla ninguna palabra. Su primera impresión del poni terrestre no es buena.

-No te preocupes, es una amiga. –Twilight detecta la mirada desconfiada de Alex.

-Oh… donde están mis modales. ¿Gustan pasar? –Expresa nerviosismo, aunque solo por la visita de la princesa.

-Será un honor. –La princesa entra. Mientras la otra acompañante permanece observando al poni terrestre de una manera misteriosa, como si trata de analizarlo más allá de la piel. Alex ignora que es una unicornio famosa.

-También puede pasar usted. –Con ella se expresa más frio, es obvio que no tiene ningún interés en conocerla. Aunque hay algo raro en ella, una mirada de ojos azules que denotan una fuerza interior inmensa.

-Muchas gracias. –Mantiene también su emoción.

Twilight Sparkle se da cuenta de que exageró con la palabra "honor" cuando entra y echa un vistazo al interior de la casa; un desorden que no es lo suficientemente malo como para llamarlo basurero pero al menos puede soportar unos minutos dentro de él. Se cuida de no tocar algo extraño y sucio con sus cascos. Cuando Gentlepencil entra, también le revuelve el estómago el estado de la casa.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, guerrero Alex Grasshooves. –Es la primera vez en muchos años que alguien le dice con su verdadero nombre.

Grasshooves se preocupa ahora de mantener cómoda a la princesa, busca como loco un asiento digno para sus cuartos traseros, lo mejor que le consigue es un cojín más o menos limpio. Por un momento se olvida de la otra invitada, a ella no le da tanta importancia, le ofrece su silla solamente.

Ambas yeguas miran con cierta extrañeza los comportamientos del poni terrestre y se preguntan en sus mentes infinidad de preguntas acerca de su vida; pasado, presente y futuro. Grasshooves enfoca demasiado sus esfuerzos en mantener satisfecha a la princesa. Gentlepencil y Twilight, intercambian miradas, comunicándose solo con pequeños gestos ignorados por Grasshooves quien está demasiado ocupado preparando un té y buscando galletas para atenderlas.

Hay algo que llama la atención de la unicornio: en la sala, hay colgadas tres fotografías, también hay un mueble que solo contiene una maceta con girasoles muy bien cuidadas. La fotografía del centro muestra a la Princesa Luna, la fotografía de la izquierda muestra a una unicornio de pelaje azul claro y la de la izquierda es una fotografía casi irreconocible debido a que está sumamente maltratada con lluvia y tiempo, apenas logran verse dos siluetas de ponis adultos.

Twilight siente algo de pena por él; suciedad, muebles viejos y amontonados, como si la casa padeciera de pesimismo.

-¿Quiénes son? –Gentlepencil le pregunta en voz baja a la princesa, señalando la pared con las fotografías

-Es complicado. –La princesa sabe muy bien lo que representan los objetos.

-Son recuerdos… ¿Quién eres tú? –Un tono hostil de parte de Alex quién escuchó la pregunta. Sostiene en el lomo una charola con dos tazas de té y un plato con galletitas viejas. Lo deja en la mesa y espera impaciente una respuesta.

-Ella es Light Gentlepencil, conductora del famoso programa de radio "Café y Heno", además de una talentosa periodista, investigadora, escritora, entre otras proezas.

-¿Light Gentlepencil? –Hoy es un día de tantas sorpresas. Alex se emociona-. ¡Café y Heno! ¡Ese es mi programa favorito! ¡Me encanta su estilo! ¡Es usted tan genial! ¡Aunque me sorprende, pensé que sería más… grande!

-Gracias, tengo solo 25 años. –Por el momento, todo marcha en orden.

-¿Y por qué vinieron aquí? ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Eres alguien difícil de rastrear. Estuvimos buscándote por más de 8 meses. –Expresa la princesa.

-Oh… ¿Alguien sabe por qué está aquí?

-Aparte de Light y mis amigas… no. Digamos que es una misión secreta. Eso es lo malo de ser princesa, hay tantas responsabilidades sobre tus alas que no puedes salir libremente a cualquier parte como un poni cualquiera. Pero regresando al tema y para serte honesta, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-Bueno…sabes del programa de Gentlepencil, es el más popular de Equestria, con una audiencia tan alta que es más fácil mandar un mensaje y que tenga mejores resultados. Creo que sobra decir la fecha que se avecina. –Twilight dice algo que sacude mentalmente a Grasshooves.

-¿Cuánto… tiempo ha pasado?

-40 años… en 45 días se cumplirán 40 años del fin de la guerra.

-Es mucho tiempo –Alex no quiere adentrarse más en el tema, por eso responde con palabas vacías.

-Sr. Grasshooves. –Light, ansiosa, entra en el tema-. Creo que usted sabía quién era mi abuelo. Pipsqueak, me contó mucho de usted. Nunca creí verlo en ponisona ya que todos pensaron que ya no estaba en este mundo. Todo lo que me contó fue impresionante, su vida es única. Le hubiera gustado verlo y saludarlo una vez más, lo estimaba demasiado.

-Lo sé, lamento su perdida Srta. Gentlepencil. Lo escuché en las noticias.

-Sé que es muy apresurado, pero podría decirme ¿Qué puede decirme de él? ¿Algo que recuerde?

-Que fue muy valiente, como todos nosotros. –No está dando respuestas claras.

-El paso del tiempo ha sido difícil… ¿No es así? –Twilight interviene, ya que no hay suficiente tiempo-. El mundo ha cambiado mucho y aunque usted no lo vea, hay un nuevo problema en Equestria. No hay nuevos villanos, ni tampoco es una amenaza natural… es un problema de memoria e indiferencia. Las nuevas generaciones ya no se preocupan por la historia, la paz les ha hecho creer que no vale la pena preocuparse por las lecciones que les dejó el pasado, sus mentes ahora se enfocan en aspectos sin importancia, completamente banales. Por eso estamos aquí, Gentlepencil y yo, para pedir tu preciada ayuda.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda quieren de mí?

-Tú puedes hacerles recordar, recobrarles el interés por la historia, mostrarles las lecciones tan importantes que nos dejó la guerra.

-¿Qué? –Expresa con miedo y pasmo.

-El aniversario del fin de la Guerra Del Cielo Roto será dentro de poco, haré un programa especial que se enfoque a esta fecha. Tenemos suerte, ya que el aniversario caerá el viernes, día de mi programa. Quiero entrevistarte y que me cuentes todo acerca de tus experiencias. –Gentlepencil suena muy optimista con la oración final.

-¿Qué? Pero… -No le gusta el camino que toman las noticias.

-Necesitamos que cuentes tus anécdotas de lo que pasó en la guerra, es de gran importancia que lo hagas. –Agrega la princesa.

-No creo que cambien nada. –La respuesta de Alex es antipática y fría, las ponis no se esperan que les conteste así-. Recuerdo que una vez lo intentaste con tu abuelo y nada cambió.

Hay un silencio incomodo de por medio.

-Tal vez, pero no me impedirá intentarlo de nuevo. –Poco a poco, crece una tensión de ideas entre Gentlepencil y Grasshooves.

-¿Sabe cómo es una guerra, Srta.? ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué Muchos Guerreros De La Luna y Del Sol se ocultaron del mundo? No lo creo, porque si supiera lo que sintieron, seguramente no me buscaría.

-Sr. Grasshooves. –Light no cederá, es muy terca en sus objetivos-. Mi abuelo murió pensando que su vida no sería olvidada, el creía que su vida y la vida de sus compañeros de guerra era importante. Usted no pudo verlo, todas las veces que trató de preservar su historia y todas las veces que fracasó. Estaba harto de ser un "don nadie" en este nuevo mundo donde cualquier cosa estúpida era más importante que los héroes. No era justo… por eso me pidió buscarlo, fue su última voluntad. Confiaba en usted porque era valiente y sabía que tenía todo lo necesario para hacer la diferencia. Creía en usted… espero no lo decepcione.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con usted, ni con su abuelo ni con nadie. Necesito aire… con permiso. –Alex sale de su casa, toma un largo respiro en el patio trasero.

-Es más testarudo de lo que imaginé. –Dice Light sin ocultar su molestia.

-Te dije que lo trataras con tacto –Expresa un poco fastidiada la princesa Twilight. Ella está calmada, bebe el té que preparó Alex, a pesar de su sabor algo diluido lo disfruta-. No es fácil hacer que le pedimos.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer con él? –Considerando que tienen el tiempo encima, sus opciones se agotan.

-Iré a hablar con él, yo sé cómo tratarlo. Tu espera aquí, no tardaré. –Suponía que tratar de convencerlo sería difícil, ya que conoce bien el carácter de tales guerreros. Sale de la casa.

Gentlepencil por un momento se queda sola, mirando el plato ya frío de Alex en la mesa. Sin nada mejor que hacer, comienza a mirar las fotografías y la planta, hay algo de especial en todos esos objetos.

La tarde es fría y nublada, el otoño está por todos lados y puede respirarse la nostalgia. Grasshooves está acostado en el pasto, acurrucada su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, con los ojos cerrados y la cola entre las patas como si quisiera desaparecer del mundo. Hay un tema delicado detrás, sentimientos difíciles de tratar y comprender.

La princesa se aproxima en silencio, mirándolo con cierta lastima y tristeza. Hay una puesta de sol que pronto se notará atrasada, la princesa Twilight está contra el tiempo, de todos modos no se marchará hasta resolver las cosas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde la última vez que nos vimos? –Una pregunta simple para romper el silencio.

-No lo sé, hace más de 15 años… supongo. –La voz de Grasshooves se nota muy triste.

-Gentlepencil es una buena pony, es solo que está alterada por un problema que tiene que lidiar. Es muy amigable una vez que la conoces.

-Ella no sabe muchas cosas.

-Lo sé, es joven, pero seguro está deseosa de aprender de ti. Su único deseo es restaurar el respeto, tanto el de su abuelo como el tuyo. ¿Por qué elegiste esconderte? ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?

-Simplemente intenté continuar con una nueva vida y encajar en el mundo. Algunos tuvieron mejor suerte que yo.

-¿Alguna vez has hablado acerca de la guerra con alguien más? ¿Haz contado la historia de tu tristeza?

-Jamás.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. –Grasshooves suspira, su único gesto para contener lo que hay dentro de su corazón. No quiere decir su razón

-¿Te siguen atormentando, verdad? El dolor, la perdida… "las sombras". –Twilight pone su casco en la cabeza de Grasshooves, acariciando su crin.

-Se intenta escapar del dolor, crees que puedes librarte de él, esconderte… pero el dolor te persigue, no importa a donde vayas. De todos modos, solo son recuerdos, y no vale la pena hablar de ellos.

-No puedes escapar para siempre, Grasshooves. Ya no huyas del miedo y del dolor, tendrás que enfrentarlos algún día. Algún día te perderás en un tormento tan profundo que jamás saldrás. Acepta tu sufrimiento y compártelo con el mundo, no deseo que tus heridas vuelvan a sangrar de nuevo, tú no te mereces eso.

-Me piden algo que he tratado de enterrar por tantos años. ¿Cómo esperan que reacciones? Traté de continuar y seguir adelante, pero nada resultó. La princesa Luna tenía razón: Al final ninguno de nosotros saldrá de la oscuridad.

-Ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz. –La princesa Twilight baja su cabeza y besa la frente de Grasshooves, después se da la media vuelta-. No te obligaré a nada, sé que es difícil, incluso yo he tenido pesadillas pero después recuerdo todo lo que he conseguido, vale la pena seguir luchando por eso. Si deseas que el mundo los olvide no me decepcionaré de ti, siempre tendrás mi respeto y mi ayuda. Tal vez este sea tu momento de contarle al mundo tu vida, y enfrentar de una vez por todas, el dolor de tu pasado.

Grasshooves no dice palabra alguna, solo permanece acostado en el pasto, mirando a la princesa entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-Está bien, creo que es tiempo de retirarme. Si los ponis notan que la puesta de sol está atrasada habrá problemas, igual con la otra parte del mundo.

-¿Qué hay de la conductora?

-No te molestará, tienes mi palabra. Dejaré una carta mágica, si accedes a nuestra propuesta, firmala. Buena suerte Grasshooves, espero verte pronto.

Twilight entra de nuevo a la casa y después de una tensa discusión con Gentlepencil, ambas abandonan la morada de Alex.

La casa vuelve a su estado normal: silenciosa y fría. Alex al entrar en ella tan solo se encuentra en compañía consigo mismo. Al pensar que ha estado solo por 5 años, siente que ha hecho algo mal en su vida. La carta está en la mesa, esperando a ser contestada, Grasshooves no la abrirá por hoy, no siente la suficiente seguridad.

Hay una contradicción en su corazón, hay un choque de ideas en su cabeza. Sabe muy bien que Gentlepencil está furiosa con él por ser un cobarde y en parte tiene razón. Se detiene a mirar las fotografías de la pared y como si fueran su única compañía les dice en un susurro: "¿Qué debo hacer?". Será una noche larga.

Grasshooves jamás le ha contado su vida a nadie, ni siquiera a la princesa. Alguna vez intentó hacerlo pero no pudo soportar revivir sus recuerdos y estalló en ira y llanto. Le asusta demasiado hablar de ello porque los recuerdos se vuelven tan reales que no puede soportarlos. Por eso se ha mantenido silencioso por tanto tiempo, aunque también tanto silencio lo ha cansado, lo ha hartado.

Las horas pasan y llega la media noche, Grasshooves despierta exaltado, respirando muy profundamente y con los ojos tan abiertos como si hubiera visto una revelación. En efecto, en sus sueños una figura le ha hablado y le ha mostrado un camino a seguir. Aunque sus huesos ya estén viejos, su fuerza y flexibilidad son sorprendentes porque se levanta recio de la cama y corre a la sala, sin importarle mucho su pata coja.

Mira la carta, la toma con su casco y sale al exterior, solo para admirar la enorme luna que está sobre él en esta noche tranquila y fría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo acepta su deber con sus demás compañeros guerreros. Lo necesitaron una vez, es tiempo de volver a liderarlos.

Mira a la luna con admiración y alegría, incluso le sonríe.

-Muchas gracias por seguir siendo mi guía. No te decepcionaré. –Palabras dirigidas hacia la Luna-. Gracias por cuidarme.

¿Qué fue lo que soñó? Una pesadilla al principio, después una flagrante luz que las destruyó y a la princesa Luna apareciendo, sonriente, abrazando a Grasshooves de potrillo. No está solo, están todos los Guerreros De La Lun, lo miran sonrientes, después se hincan ante él. Pipsqueak está entre ellos, joven de nuevo, diciéndole "Hazlo por favor, aún puedes ser tan feliz como lo eras antes, ella aún te espera". La princesa Luna junto con los demás se desvanecen en un destello blanco después de que la princesa solo expresara una palabra "Esperanza".

Abre la carta, lee las palabras de Twilight que básicamente es el mismo discurso que expuso junto a su compañera. Con su boca toma una pluma y la firma, cuando lo hace esta se desaparece en un destello brillante. Sin esperar al día siguiente, toma una de sus maletas, cargando solo con las fotografías, la planta y unos cuantos bits. –Hora de volver al mundo.

Cuando llega a Canterlot, la princesa le sorprende de su llegada. Gentlepencil, la princesa Twilight Sparkle, los elementos de la armonía y Grasshooves comienzan la siguiente fase de un plan. Necesitan estar lo más preparados posibles, ya que les queda apenas un mes.

Grasshooves solo puso una condición para acceder a contar su historia con toda la especie poni. Encontrar a un Guerrera De La Luna más: Windcold.


	3. 1x03: Dodgeville

Hola a todos  
Subo el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic "Hijos de La Luna", donde el protagonista: Grasshooves, nos cuenta como era su vida antes de la guerra y el momento que marcó su vida para siempre.

* * *

**HIJOS DE LA LUNA**

**_1x03: Dodgeville_**

Desde que la radio se inventó hace poco más de 5 años (tecnología Equestriana por cierto) el impacto que ha tenido en la vida diaria de los ponis ha sido abrumador. Gracias a ella, las noticias y la información podían obtenerse en cualquier parte y siempre actualizada, ya no era necesario esperar al diario matutino para enterarse de las cosas. También las grandes leyendas del pop nacieron y su popularidad alcazaba lugares nunca antes vistos; se podían escuchar a ponis famosos, las novelas por radio se convirtieron en una sensación, tan solo necesitabas una radio.

Hace tres años un programa de radio apareció y fue un parteaguas en la historia. Light Gentlepencil era una unicornio con metas ambiciosas y objetivos claros. Creo el programa "Café y Heno" donde entrevistaba a ponis famosos, hablaba de temas de gran interés, hacía investigaciones muy interesantes y todo lo hacía con un humor y una voz tan cautivante que pronto se convirtió en el programa más popular de Equestria.

Hoy, 26 de octubre del año 4080 después de la Fundación de Equestria, a unos cuantos minutos de las 8 de la noche, el programa está por ofrecer la mejor entrevista de su historia. Durante todo el mes se ha hecho una campaña publicitaria del programa de radio, prometiendo una transmisión especial que dejará a más de uno completamente helado. El contenido del programa se ha mantenido en secreto, es tanta la expectación que todos mordieron el anzuelo y esperan impacientes la hora de su programa favorito, ya que lo que promete la talentosa Light Gentlepencil, lo cumple.

El nivel de interés ha sido tal que la transmisión del programa se hará con público presente en el auditorio más grande y prestigioso de Canterlot, más de 2000 ponis estarán en vivo, mientras que la transmisión del programa en tiempo real llegará a miles de hogares de todos los poblados, incluso a otros reinos.

Viernes; es un día especial pues cae en el aniversario del Fin De La Guerra Del Cielo Roto. La guerra que amenazó a la especie poni por 6 años es "recordada" en la fecha de su victoria. Aunque ya nadie la toma en serio, por eso, el programa especial de Gentlepencil estará enfocado solamente a este tema y Grasshooves es su arma secreta. Si esto no los sensibiliza de nuevo, entonces no habrá otra solución.

Auditorio lleno, reflectores en el escenario. Ponis trabajando como locos detallando los últimos ajustes de micrófonos y señal, detrás del telón es una locura.

Mirando con gran nerviosismo, en un extremo del telón, está Alex Grasshooves. Jamás se esperó ver tantos ponis reunidos en un lugar solo para verlo a él. Espera y reza para que no le den ataques de pánico escénico. A comparación de hace un mes, ahora si se ve como un semental decente; con la crin y cola peinada y perfumada, con el pelaje cepillado, usando una chaqueta formal oscura con un corbatín rojo, En sus pezuñas delanteras hay pequeñas mangas oscuras. Sus arrugas lo hacen parecer con experiencia aunque su panza por el sedentarismo le provoca algo de pena.

Una parte de él quiere irse de ahí, no puede porque hizo un compromiso y no piensa romperlo.

Hay un símbolo circular metálico afianzado en su chaqueta, una figura de una media luna y una estrella en la parte oscura. Grasshooves le guardia un absoluto respeto a ese insignia. La frota constantemente con su casco.

-¿Estás listo? –Gentlepencil aparece, con un gran vestido blanco con destellos brillantes de diamantes. Sus ojos azules resaltan con el color de collar azul y sus aretes azul zafiro. Nunca antes había estado más hermosa.

-Si. –Un poco titubeante.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Muchas gracias por esto. –Gentlepencil le da un abrazo. Grasshooves puede sentir su total sinceridad y del show.

El director da la señal, son las 8 de la noche en punto, la transmisión comienza.

"_Yeguas y sementales. Radio Herradura, la cadena líder en Equestria se complace en presentar en vivo desde el Auditorio De Canterlot, el programa más popular del reino. CAFÉ Y HENO. Presentado por nuestra conductora, Light Gentlepencil_".

Los ponis del auditorio chocan sus cascos al piso, chiflando frenéticos y celebrando el comienzo del programa junto con la intromisión al escenario de la conductora Light Gentlepencil. Ella saluda a todos y lanza besos al público. Una banda musical suena mientras ella tranquilamente camina hacia el centro donde plantas ornamentales como helechos y bambú, dos cojines y un escritorio con un micrófono, papeles y un vaso de agua le aguardan.

Light mira sonriente al público presente; en primera fila están las Portadoras De Los Elementos De La Armonía, a pesar de su edad aún se mantienen jóvenes gracias a la magia de los elementos que portan, el tiempo pasa lentamente en sus vidas. Ellas se ven entusiasmadas, y como es de esperarse, la más frenética es Pinkie Pie. También están ahí ponis famosos, cantantes de rock y pop, cebras de alto rango político, una cantidad considerable de hipogrifos,, burros, uno que otro perro diamante y algunas otras especies más. La princesa Twilight está presente, al fondo, en un falco especial donde una escolta la protege, Light y la princesa se giñan el ojo.

Gentlepencil se coloca unos audífonos en sus orejitas y con su magia hace levitar el micrófono y ponerlo cerca de su hocico. Al levantar una sola pata, toda la audiencia presente queda en absoluto silencio.

-Buenas noches a todos, da gusto saber que la publicidad surtió efecto. Auditorio completamente lleno, que bueno que están aquí por el programa y no por el ponche y las galletitas gratis. –Se escuchan risas-. Transmitiendo en vivo desde el auditorio de Canterlot, es un gran honor para mí, transmitir aquí y con invitados tan importantes. Por ejemplo, nos acompañan esta noche las grandes ponis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. –El auditorio les aplaude con mucha admiración-. Y nuestra queridísima gobernante, la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Una gran ovación se escucha, la princesa solo asienta la cabeza, sonriente.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano, yo les prometí un programa especial y aquí está. Espero que tanto el público presente como los que nos escuchan desde sus casas o trabajos vayan ahora mismo al baño porque la entrevista que les traigo jamás la olvidarán.

Grasshooves mira por un costado del escenario, esperando la señal para su incorporación. Trata de no sudar demasiado, y espera no hacer el ridículo durante la entrevista. Busca en el auditorio un rostro conocido: el de Windcold, pero no lo encuentra. Se supone que tenían que encontrarla, pero Gentlepencil que está muy cómoda entre el público no le dijo nada respecto si la habían encontrado o no. La princesa solo le dijo que esperara ya que Windcold estaría cerca.

-Muy bien, es tiempo de una introducción antes de comenzar el programa. –Gentlepencil continúa con su monologo-. Como sabrán, hoy se celebra el 40° Aniversario Del Fin De La Guerra Del Cielo Roto. Una fecha muy importante, que marca la victoria de todos los seres vivos por nuestro derecho a vivir. Pero… ¿Por qué se originó esta guerra? ¿Por qué significó tanto para el mundo? Muy bien, primero les refrescaremos la memoria.

Las luces se atenúan y aparecen dos unicornios con los cuernos iluminados. Cuando Gentlepencil comienza a hablar, ellos usan un hechizo que proyecta imágenes enormes al estilo de luces de neón para el público que aplaude sorprendido, todo con el fin de aderezar las palabras de la conductora.

-Año 4032 después de la fundación de Equestria. Las princesas Luna y Celestia reinan en paz el territorio de Equestria, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza gobierna el Imperio De Cristal, los Elementos De La Armonía son la máxima protección del reino. A mediados de ese año, una gran investigadora y paleontóloga llamada Bonestila encontró un pergamino singular en el lugar donde antes habitaban las tres tribus. ¿Por qué ese pergamino era tan singular, tan importante? Nadie conocía la historia antes de las tres tribus, nadie sabe por qué estaban ahí, de donde surgieron. No había ningún dato, que pudiera decirnos nuestro pasado y el origen de los ponis. Ese pergamino fue una revelación porque era la única pista que podía llevarnos a saber los secretos del origen de nuestra especie.

Toma una pequeña pausa para respirar intensamente, prosigue segundos después. –El pergamino fue un descubrimiento que en tan solo pocos días se volvió tan popular que las princesas decidieron darle la petición a Bolestila de continuar su investigación con todos los recursos necesarios. Así comenzó el llamado Proyecto "Neo-History", tomando a la princesa Twilight y a Bonestila como líderes. Grandes investigadores, historiadores, científicos, magos y criptógrafos se dieron a la tarea de descifrar las palabras desconocidas que estaban escritas en el pergamino, conocer sus secretos no era sencillo pues intentaban descifrar un lenguaje muerto. Fue muy problemático para ellos, ya que cuando lograron traducir parte del pergamino se encontraron con los versos de un largo poema que también tuvo que interpretarse. La princesa y Bonestila se dieron cuenta que el poema no estaba completo: faltaban más pergaminos y se decidieron a encontrarlos. Más de un año de investigación y búsqueda tuvo que pasar para encontrar y conocer el contenido de tales documentos. Una especie de tesoro enterrado, cuyo contenido, afirmaba Bonestila, eran las respuestas a todas las preguntas de nuestro pasado. Su tesoro estaba enterrado en alguna parte de Equestria y la curiosidad de todo el reino no se hizo esperar; las princesas autorizaron la búsqueda del supuesto tesoro. Ahora, es el turno de nuestro invitado que les contará el resto de la historia.

Los dos unicornios terminan y se retiran en silencio con una ovación por su esfuerzo, los proyectores se enfocan en la conductora y en un extremo del escenario, anunciando la presencia de un invitado misterioso. Grasshooves traga saliva, mirando temeroso al escenario y a los ponis detrás de él que le dan las últimas indicaciones. Listo o no, se atreverá a hacerlo y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-Yeguas y Sementales, siento un profundo honor al tener en mi programa a un verdadero héroe. Elementos de la armonía, no se ofendan, ustedes ya tienen suficientes logros. –Se escuchan risas del público y de las mismas ponis-. Por primera vez, en vivo, regresando del anonimato… ¡Está aquí, el General De Los Guerreros De La Luna! ¡Denle un aplauso a Sr. Grasshooves!

Se escucha un fuerte aplauso, no porque realmente sus cascos tuvieran ganas de hacerlo, sino porque Gentlepencil les "ordenó", la mayoría de los ponis no tienen idea alguna de quien es, aunque los pocos si están informados quedan atónitos, como si un fantasma regresara del otro mundo.

Grasshooves sale algo tímido al escenario, las luces lo ciegan por unos instantes y tanto público observándolo lo abruma, pero camina sin detenerse. Le toma un par de minutos acoplarse al ambiente. Llega hasta el centro del escenario donde lo espere un grande y cómodo cojín, antes saluda a Gentlepencil.

No puede evitar sentirse viejo. Aunque haya practicado partes de la entrevista con Gentlepencil en numerosas ocasiones, es muy diferente enfrentarse al momento real.

-Mucho gusto habernos dado el gusto de este gusto. –Expresa Gentlepencil y la audiencia se ríe. Grasshooves permanece varios segundos sin responder. Los productores del programa de radio se ponen nerviosos y esperan que el invitado no lo eche a perder. Gentlepencil le sonríe y le toca una pesuña delantera, haciéndole entender que no se preocupe, que todo estará bien. Grasshooves traga saliva y se acerca al micrófono.

-Algo… nervioso. No acostumbro hablar en público.

-No se preocupe, siéntase como en casa.

-Está bien… este asiento se siente genial. –Desata algunas risas en el escenario, cosa que lo sorprende y lo pone inseguro. Mejor cambia de tema-. Quiero decirle que soy fan de su programa y haberme invitado es un honor.

-El honor es mío. ¿Cómo fue volver a la capital de Equestria?

-Pues… muy concurrida.

-¿La ve igual o si ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo?

-Pues no mucho, la mayor parte de las cosas me parecen iguales.

-Veo que tiene su insignia. El símbolo de Los Guerreros De La Luna.

-Así es. –Grasshooves la toca con su casco.

-Hablaremos de ella más tarde… pero antes, vamos a lo primero. Para entrar en calor, cuéntenos Sr. Grasshooves… ¿Cómo era la vida hace más de 40 años? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿Cómo vivieron usted y su familia las noticias del proyecto "Neo-History"? ¿Cómo era su vida antes de la guerra?

Grasshooves cierra los ojos, toma varios segundos transportarse en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes del desastre. No fue difícil, frecuentemente sueña con su vida pasada. Todo es tan fresco, como si estuviese en una película. Se tarda mucho tiempo en contestar, incluso a Gentlepencil le llegan los nervios.

-Recuerdo… días soleados y tranquilos, la pequeña población de Dodgeville, era siempre tranquila y placentera. Los ponis que la fundaron no les gustaba el clima tan árido de su pueblo natal: Dodge Junction, así que se mudaron más al sur y crearon un diminuto y amigable pueblo.

* * *

_Hace 48 años: La Vida Simple De un Joven Potro._

Grasshooves abre los ojos, la luz que entra por la ventana molesta sus parpados e interrumpe su descanso. De todos modos el reloj suena segundos después con un sonido chirriante, es hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Siempre se levanta con mucha energía, habitual en potros de su edad, siempre hiperactivos. Toma su mochila y apenas se arregla en el espejo; tan solo un escupitajo a su casco y con eso acomoda su melena café claro (o al menos eso intenta).

Joven, apenas cumplidos los 8 años, ni siquiera tiene su Cutie Mark. Es el miembro consentido de la familia, se delata por los juguetes que tienes arrinconados, la consola de videojuegos y la cantidad de muebles que tiene solo para él.

Baja las escaleras rápidamente, ignorando las advertencias y amenazas de su madre. Es hora del desayuno familiar: su madre, padre y hermanas mayores; una de 17 y la otra de 19 años. Todos comiendo apurados porque su tiempo es reducido y hay trabajo que hacer.

Generalmente la primera comida del día es más tranquila, hoy por alguna extraña razón a toda la familia se he ha hecho tarde (excepto Grasshooves, a él no le importa el tiempo), y es imperativo llegar a sus trabajos a tiempo. Por ejemplo; el padre llamado Stronghoof trabaja como carpintero y constructor de casas. Sunflower es el nombre de su madre, ella es floriculturista. En cuanto a las hermanas, la mayor se llama Cotton Stiff y trabaja en las plantaciones de algodón junto con Noise Hooves. Ninguna de ellas habla mucho y no necesitan hacerlo.

Salen todos de la casa, Cotton Stiff le toca hoy llevar al más pequeño a la escuela. Lo hace sin protestar, al contrario, siente alegría caminar junto a su hermanito favorito por las calles del pueblo.

Sencillo, un poco seco pero sobretodo amigable, es el pueblo de Dodgeville. Aquí todos los ponis se conocen y casi todos se dedican a la agricultura, por lo tanto, la mayoría son ponis terrestres que se han dedicado a la misma área por generaciones.

-¿Ya les dijiste a padre y a madre sobre tu plan? –Grasshooves hace una pregunta con un trasfondo interesante.

-No… y no sé cuándo decirles. Probablemente les diga cuando termine la cosecha de algodón. –Se arregla un poco la crin, medida para calmar los nervios.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-No hay necesidad caballito. Solo necesito el tiempo apropiado.

-¿Y a donde irán primero?

-Pues… creo que a Canterlot, a conocer el palacio de las hermanas. Aunque Noise Hooves quiere irse al extranjero a conocer el reino de los grifos. Bueno, si nos dan permiso, tendremos tiempo de sobra.

-Mejor vayan al Imperio De Cristal y busquen el cuerno perdido del Rey Sombra.

-No es tu viaje, tonto… es el nuestro.

-Entonces no te ayudo.

-Silencio, o tendré que decirle a mamá quien quemó la alfombra. –Llegan a las puertas de la escuela primaria-. No olvides esperarme, puede que llegue un poco tarde, así que no te preocupes. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Te quiero! –Le da un beso en la frente y toma su propio destino.

Cotton Stiff y Noise Hooves no parecen hermanas. Aunque ambas sean delgadas, sus diferencias hacen dudar a cualquiera del parentesco. Cotton tiene un pelaje gris oscuro mientras la otra hermana se hizo de un pelaje rosa encendido. La crin de Cotton es de un gris claro con líneas diminutas oscuras completamente lacio y su hermana lo tiene de un purpura intenso y más esponjado. Color de ojos diferentes, distinto timbre de voz. Aunque sus personalidades son similares; ambas son calladas, reservadas, misteriosas, tratan muy bien a su hermano menor y por eso siempre platican con él, además de que su deseo es hacer algo más en su vida que trabajar la tierra.

El plan de Cotton Sitff es simple: vacaciones de un año para aventurarse a una expedición por toda Equestria y reinos vecinos. Una idea descabellada, ausentarse por todo el año solo para viajar no es una acción que se tome a la ligera. Solo necesitaban la aprobación de sus padres, y por eso era algo complicado considerando su personalidad "roñosa" respecto a viajar por tanto tiempo y olvidar sus responsabilidades.

Grasshooves cursa el segundo año de primaria. Como los potros de su edad, le importa más estar afuera y jugar, que aprender sentado en un salón por más de 5 horas. No tiene Cuite Mark al igual que la mayoría de su grupo, de todos modos no les importa porque en un mes comenzarán las vacaciones de verano.

Sentado en su pupitre, dibujando tonterías en su libreta. Hay alguien que hace lo mismo y está sentado a lado suyo, comparten sus creaciones insulsas para divertirse. Es el amigo inseparable de Grasshooves, es un unicornio azul cielo llamado Hidesty y como su nombre le indica, sus casos son tan suaves que nunca lo escuchan llegar y es experto en esconderse. De la misma edad que él, comparten los mismo gustos como jugar a las escondidas, jugar videojuegos, leer tiras cómicas y sobretodo jugar a la pelota al aire libre.

Las pláticas entre potros quedan interrumpidas cuando la maestra entra al salón. Todos, con cara de niños buenos, esperando indicaciones y mirando al pizarrón. Una poni terrestre con gran talento para tratar y enseñar a los potrillos, lo primero que hace es escribir en el pizarrón la fecha. "Hoy es Lunes, 04 de Junio del 4032". Tiene cargando en su morral el periódico.

-¡Buenos días mis pequeños ponis! ¿Cómo amanecieron el día de hoy?

-Bieeen. –Exclaman al unísono.

-Que bien. Antes de comenzar la clase, quisiera hablarles acerca de una noticia que apareció en el periódico de hoy, que seguramente en el futuro dará mucho de qué hablar. ¿Alguien sabe de qué se trata? –Ningún poni levanta el casco, muchos niegan con la cabeza.

-Ok, entonces les explicaré de que se trata. ¿Alguien sabe de historia pony? –Unos cuantos levantan la pezuña, la maestra selecciona a una potrilla del fondo-. ¿Sabes cuál es el suceso más antiguo de la historia poni que está registrado en los libros?

-Sé que antes de Equestria, los ponis terrestres, los unicornios y los pegasos no se llevaban bien.

-¡Muy bien dicho! Si, la parte más antigua de la historia poni es donde relatan como antes los ponis no conocían la armonía y cada raza de ponis veía por su cuenta: la edad de las tres tribus. Pero antes de eso… ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó?

Nadie se atreve a contestar, el silencio se vuelve intrigante. Hasta que un alumno toma valor y levanta el casco.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasó antes de eso? –Su despiste causa risas entre la clase.

-Si…

-Pues… ¿Aparecieron los ponis?

-Pues… sí. Pero, ¿Cómo aparecieron? ¿En dónde aparecieron? No hay ninguna pista que nos diga lo que pasó antes de las tres tribus. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, y sobretodo, nadie sabe de dónde venimos. Pues hoy salió una noticia de la reconocida paleontóloga Bonestila. Ella encontró un pergamino en la ubicación donde antes se cree que vivían las tribus de ponis antes de moverse a las tierras de Equestria. A pesar de estar en muy malas condiciones, pudo determinar su edad aproximada y descubrió que tiene más de 30000 años de antigüedad. Pero la parte más interesante, es que tiene un lenguaje antiguo y dibujos que se cree que pudo haber sido escrito por ponis o al menos, habla sobre ellos. Este descubrimiento puede marcar un antes y después en nuestra historia, puede decirnos el origen de la especie poni y resolver muchas inquietudes acerca del pasado, incluso saber de nuestros ancestros antes de evolucionar a los ponis que somos actualmente.

-¿Qué es "evolucionar"? –Preguntan varios alumnos.

-Pues es un cambio que ocurre en todas las especies a lo largo de los años para que se les haga más fácil vivir en el mundo que les rodea.

A Grasshooves le pareció interesante, a la mayoría de los alumnos también, aunque no parecían comprender la magnitud del tema.

-¿Sabes de lo que habla la maestra? –Alex le dice a su amigo Hidesty en voz baja.

-Pues creo que sí, más o menos. –Ambos están confundidos, nadie comprende el impacto histórico que tendrá en la vida de los ponis, no son muy adeptos a la historia.

-Creo que tal vez está loca.

-Bien, -La maestra es la única que está emocionada-. Para mañana, de tarea, quiero que me entreguen una redacción sobre qué significa para ustedes la importancia de este descubrimiento.

* * *

Regresando al presente, Gentlepencil interrumpe a su invitado por un momento. Más de la mitad de la audiencia no parece interesarle mucho las memorias del poni terrestre, un caso similar se presenta en las casas donde se escucha el radio; ponis han optado por hacer otra cosa o cambiarle de estación. A pesar de eso, poco a poco más ponis comienzan a sentir interés por la historia del invitado, sienten que pronto la entrevista se volverá más interesante. Grasshooves, a pesar de no hablar en público durante mucho tiempo, aún conserva una energía especial en su voz que cautiva al hablar.

-Disculpe por interrumpirlo. Pero me sorprende el hecho de que haya vivido muy cerca de los primeros incidentes.

-No tanto, solo estábamos cerca de Dodge Junction, pero todas las noticias nos llegaban. Al principio a nadie parecía importarle, solo algunos cuantos lo consideraban el descubrimiento de la década. Mi familia de vez en cuando tocaba el tema.

-Y entonces… ¿Sus hermanas no se fueron del viaje por el mundo?

-¿Qué? Si, se fueron de la casa 3 semanas después. Ni siquiera se esperaron a que terminara la cosecha del algodón. Al final, mis padres si les dieron el permiso y ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumaron… y me dejaron solo, por 11 meses.

-¿11 meses?

-Se les acabaron los bits. –Risas de la audiencia se escuchan-. Mientras yo, escuchaba de mi padre o el resto de los adultos sobre los nuevos pergaminos descubiertos, que juntos armaban una especie de poema. El "ultimo" pergamino fue encontrado en Sitting Arabia. ¿Alguien recuerda este verso?

_"Es tiempo de arcoíris,_

_ponis listos a jugar._

_En el jardín de los sueños,_

_todos vamos a estar."_

-La traducción de lo que había en primer pergamino encontrado… ¡Ese era el primer verso! –Dice muy emocionada Gentlepencil-. Hace años que no lo escuchaba. Recuerdo eso… según fue muy difícil de traducir, claro que siempre encontrar el significado de una lengua muerta no siempre llega a ser confiable.

-Aún me sé uno más.

_"Guardamos nuestro cielo,_

_nuestra peor debilidad,_

_en un gran hoyo de secretos,_

_jamas lo revelaremos por vanidad"_

-Eran cerca de 50 versos. ¿De cuantos se acuerda?

-Solo de unos cuantos. Lo que si recuerdo es que en el periódico aparecieron en primera plana. Los primeros versos traducidos, fue la sensación y de la nada todos se interesaron por él. Los debates se iniciaron, respecto a qué hacer con el descubrimiento de Bonestila que no se cansaba de alegar que esos versos eran un mapa que podría guiarlos a una civilización mucho más antigua que la especie poni. Al final, las princesas después de escuchar a científicos y grandes magos, decidieron darle el visto bueno a Bonestila y apoyaron su investigación, con las condiciones de reportar absolutamente todo lo que acontecía en el proyecto y tener como organizadora a la joven princesa Twilight Sparkle. Eso último no le gustó a Bonestila porque creía que la princesa Twilight se robaría su crédito, aun así aceptó. Fue cuando se comenzó con una investigación enorme, y después de otros meses de intenso estudio se encontró con un mapa, una especie de "cámara" enterrada a las afueras de Dodge Junction.

-¿Cómo su familia vivió esta noticia? ¿Les fue relevante en su vida?

* * *

_Hace 47 años: La Noche De La Gran Noticia._

Es una tarde lluviosa de domingo, después de constantes días de caluroso verano, los pegasos de Cloudsdale decidieron proporcionarle un pequeño descanso a las tierras del sur. Pronto habrá puesta de sol, aunque nadie lo perciba gracias a la lluvia.

Como Grasshooves no puede salir a jugar por la lluvia, se conforma con la habitación de sus hermanas. Está acostado en la cama junto con su hermana mayor Cotton, mirando el álbum de fotos de su viaje de casi un año. Con solo una vela encendida, es suficiente para no perder ese toque mágico de misterio y recuerdo. Noise Hooves está en el lado de su cuarto, acostada en su cama, silenciosa, con los ojos cerrados, solamente sonriendo.

El álbum de su viaje se acerca a las 2,000 fotografías, Grasshooves no pierde cada detalle y constantemente pregunta cosas. Casi un año sin verlas, cuando sus hermanas volvieron Grasshooves saltó sobre ellas como si fuese un lobo hambriento y se las comió con abrazos. Después de un largo tiempo, su familia volvía a estar unida. Apenas tienen 4 días desde su llegada, todos los temas son referentes a su viaje.

-Mira, caballito… ¡Canterlot! –Expresa con alegría nostálgica Cotton Stiff. Con su casco mueve las páginas del álbum.

-¡Wow! ¡Es Muy bonito! –Grasshooves jamás ha salido del pueblo. Las fotografías de sus hermanas son su único medio para conocer el exterior.

-Vaya si lo era… todas las calles estaban pavimentadas, había ríos y cascadas atravesando las principales avenidas, los guardias reales estaban por doquier. Un muffin de chocolate fino costaba arriba de los 1,000 bits.

-¿Lo compraste?

-Nos quedamos con las ganas. –Su hermana, Noise Hooves, está escuchando todo, cada palabra le trae un recuerdo fresco de su viaje, por eso sonríe. Cotton voltea la hoja-. ¡Mira, las princesas!

-¿Todas? ¡Genial! –En efecto. La fotografía apuntaba al palco de una de las torres, con todas las princesas de Equestria, desde la grande Celestia, la misteriosa Luna y la brillante Sparkle.

-Fue genial.

-Pero no se compara a la celebración del año nuevo en Manehattan. –Dice Noise Hooves, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh… eso sí que fue salvaje. –Se ríe algo picara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No te lo puedo decir, es secreto de hermanas.

-Que malas son.

-Mejor da las gracias de que te dejé entrar en nuestra habitación.

Grasshooves y sus hermanas. Alex les fascina el vínculo que tiene con ellas porque siempre lo miman; le compran cosas, le ayudan con su tarea e incluso lo defienden de sus padres cuando hace alguna tontería. En su viaje, le compraron al potrillo otra consola portátil de videojuegos, un regalo maravilloso que lo mantendrá entretenido por varias semanas. Él las quiere mucho, tal vez por el simple hecho de que lo tratan bien. Sus padres aunque estén en contra de esa forma de tratarlo, rara vez hacen algo porque también ellos lo consienten demasiado. Demasiada protección y cariño es contraproducente para Grasshooves.

-¡Cotton, Noise, Alex! ¡Es hora de cenar! –Grita su madre desde el primer piso.

-Ya era hora. –Cotton se estira, esperando que vuelva el control de sus extremidades-. Ya oíste caballito, lávate los castos y a cenar.

En la cocina, todos sentados junto a la mesa, menos Stronghoof quien no ha llegado del trabajo y eso le preocupa a la esposa. La cena es chocolate caliente y pan dulce, comida que a todos les encanta. A Grasshooves le gusta partir en trozos pequeños su pan, sumergirlos en el chocolate y comérselos muy aguados. Noise Hooves está tratando de comer como si fuera una poni de clase alta sin mucho éxito.

A la mitad de la cena, se abre la puerta. Stronghoof ha llegado todo empapado, se sacude sin importarle mucho ensuciar los muebles. Sunflower toma una toalla y va en ayuda de los muebles, molesta por el desinterés de su marido por la limpieza.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –Es una preocupación combinada de enojo.

-No vas a creer lo que ocurrió. Esto se pondrá bueno. –Suena muy inspirado, aunque también se encuentra agotado. Sus deseos de hablar son tan elevados que se le olvida secarse correctamente-. Mmm… huele a chocolate.

Camina hacia la cocina dejando sus huellas de lodo, cosa que a Sunflower le disgusta. Saluda a sus hijos y se les une en la mesa.

-¿Una tarde de parranda? –Una broma de Cotton.

-Ojalá. ¡Sunflower, ven acá, más tarde arreglo mi desorden! Quiero que todos escuchen esto. –Su esposa se aproxima a él sin un rostro amigable.

-No creerán lo que escuché de un guardia real. Lo del Proyecto Neo-History, creo que ya encontraron el "secreto" y está cerca de aquí. –La familia entera deja de comer, los sorprende por igual.

-No inventes. –Dice algo incrédula, Cotton.

-Les contaré primero como está el asunto. Pues yo estaba trabajando en hacer remodelaciones en una taberna de Dodge Junction, exactamente reparando el techo. Y que entra un guardia real como si nada, pide un tarro de crida de cereza y se pone a conversar seguramente con un viejo amigo del pueblo. Cuando entré a la taberna para recibir mi pago, el guardia real estaba diciendo que la siguiente semana se iba a poner muy movido por aquí porque vendrían las princesas y los dirigentes del proyecto Neo-History para dar una gran noticia. Al parecer ya encontraron la ubicación de un supuesto tesoro.

-Qué guardia real tan estúpido. –Expresa con algo de molestia Sunflower.

-Lo sé, por eso me hice el tonto y escuche un poco más de la conversación. Le estaban diciendo el guardia a su camarada, que van a necesitar mucho casco de obra porque querían hacer una especie de excavación profunda cerca del pueblo y que iban a pagar muy bien.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Pues aprovechar la situación, intentaré que me contraten y esperar a que me paguen muy bien.

-Ojalá no sea peligroso. –Es lo único que sale de la boca de Noise Hooves.

-No lo creo, de todos modos yo siempre me cuido.

* * *

-Y lo que dijo mi padre, se cumplió. Una semana después los periódicos en primera plana mostraron la gran noticia: "El Descubrimiento del siglo", a pesar de no haber encontrado nada aún. Durante toda la semana llegaron guardas reales, soldados del reino, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y la paleontóloga Bonestila y hubo mucho movimiento los meses restantes.

-Según entiendo, a su padre lo contrataron, pero… ¿Estuvo en la excavación le fue encomendado otra área?

-Como fue uno de los primeros en presentarse, le dejaron un trabajo tranquilo. "Carpintero" o algo parecido, él y sus compañeros de trabajo, eran los encargados de cortar las vigas de madera para mantener firmes los túneles de la excavación, entre otras cosas. Estaba apartado de la excavación pero de todos modos siempre estaba al tanto de todo.

-¿Tu padre escuchó rumores?

-Pues sí, los rumores siempre son más veloces que el viento. –Grasshooves y Gentlepencil ríen un poco.

-Dímelo a mí.

-Toda la familia estaba atenta de todo lo que mi padre nos decía cuando llegaba del trabajo. Me contó cuando la princesa Twilight Sparkle y la princesa Celestia fueron a supervisar su trabajo, los felicitaron por el brillante esfuerzo pero mi padre quedó algo decepcionado porque no les aumentaron la paga. El primer mes todo estaba bien, después de 2 meses los rumores se propagaron cuando el proyecto se detuvo por 2 meses y nadie sabía por qué. Cuando de nuevo comenzaron los trabajos, aparecieron muchas cosas que no estaban "correctas" o se percibían como anormales. Se prohibió sacar fotografías, las horas laborales aumentaron, muchos renunciaron, el trabajo de hizo más arduo, hubo muchos accidentes en contables errores de cálculo.

-¿Cuáles eran los rumores más relevantes?

-Pues… cuando se detuvo el proyecto se dijo que las princesas habían gastado todos los ahorros del reino y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para anunciar una quiebra irreparable. –Se escucharon risas del público, ahora sí, mucho más atento-. O al menos eso es lo que mejor recuerdo. También cuando se prohibieron sacar fotografias en lo profundo de la excavación, se dijo que todo era una conspiración para ocultarnos un tesoro que añoraban solo unos cuantos y no lo querían compartir. Después de que Bonestila tenía "mala vibra" y que tal vez estaba maldita. ¡A SÍ!, en los últimos meses muchos trabajadores renunciaron porque según ellos, en lo más profundo de la tierra "espantaban".

-¿"Espantaban"?

-Decían que escuchaban voces muy siniestras o gritos muy tristes. La mayoría los tomó por locos o agitadores pagados por la princesa Twilight, solo para detener el proyecto.

-Para los que no sepan. La excavación no era un simple juego de hacer un hoyo en la tierra. Eran 400 metros de profundidad en un terreno difícil de tratar y con temperaturas muy altas. Se usaron muchos recursos para hacerlo. Muchos lo llamaron secreto, otros, tesoro… el resultado fue el mismo. ¿Su padre no vio nada extraño?

-Como él estaba lejos de la excavación, solo escuchaba rumores. Lo único que si vio, o lo que vieron varios fue el pleito que tuvo Bonestila y Twilight, como a medio mes antes del incidente. Eso trajo mucha incertidumbre al proyecto, fue cuando mi padre consideró renunciar y apartarse de ahí hasta que no se aclarara la situación. Fue cuando a los ponis les comenzó a dar "mala espina" el proyecto Neo-History.

-¿Por qué fue el pleito?

-Mi padre solo comprendió lo siguiente: el pergamino y las pistas de la investigación, al final resultaba que muchas de ellas se tradujeron mal o la interpretación no fue la adecuada, que era necesario detener el proyecto otra vez. Bonestila no quiso escucharla y se hizo una gran discusión, aunque muchos apoyaron a Bonestila y otros a Twilight Sparkle, mi padre conociendo la historia de Twilight, se puso de su lado. Las princesas dijeron que evaluarían de nuevo el objetivo y los costos del proyecto, eso causó que se detuviera otra vez. Casi todos los trabajadores se fueron, solo continuaba Bonestila con un grupo de seguidores suyos. Mi padre aún seguía trabajando ahí, pero solo estaba esperando que fuera fin de mes para que le dieran su pago y después marcharse.

-Vaya, no pensé que el proyecto cargara con tantos problemas. Aunque la razón del paro indefinido fuera un secreto que se quedaron unos cuantos.

-¿Se refiere a los esqueletos encontrados?

-Exacto, aunque supongo que se enteró de eso después, cuando ya era un Guerrero De La Luna.

-De hecho, me enteré cuando era potro, gracias a mi amigo Hidesty. Su padre era guardia real, y cuando encontraron los esqueletos el aprovechó y les sacó fotografía. No sé cómo Hidesty las obtuvo o se las prestó su padre y me las enseñó. Ahí estaba la respuesta que Bonestila quería, había una especie poni anterior que vivió antes que nosotros, pero por como los encontraron fue más un enigma que una respuesta.

-Los encontraron en una pequeña cueva, pero cuando los encontraron muchos se asustaron porque a simple vista se veía que esos ponis fueron asesinados. Por eso las princesas decidieron detener el proyecto.

-Las fotografías me las mostraron una semana antes del comienzo de la guerra. Y confieso que cuando la vi, me dieron pesadillas.

-Noviembre del 4034… el momento que cambió para siempre nuestra historia. ¿Puede decirnos, como lo vivió? –Es uno de los momentos clave de esta entrevista, ahora todo pesará sobre el lomo de Alex.

Grasshooves mira los reflectores, a la audiencia atenta a sus palabras, ávida de morbo aunque inconsciente e ignorante de lo que siente el poni viejo. Las seis portadoras lo observan atentas y respetuosas desde la primera fila. La princesa Twilight lo mira desde el palco, su expresión es de una tristeza profunda porque las últimas palabras de Grasshooves le han hecho recordar su papel en la historia, la responsabilidad que tuvo en el incidente y se lamenta porque pudo haberlo evitado y no lo hizo. Grasshooves y la princesa repentinamente cruzan sus miradas, ambos saben que revivir el pasado puede ser doloroso. Comprende entonces que no está solo en su dolor, que es tiempo de contar la historia más cruel y triste de su existencia. Que sea aquí mismo, con valor y sin titubear, es tiempo de dejarlo salir.

-Está bien, pero solo pido algo a cambio. El completo respeto de todos, también su discreción. No será un tema fácil para nadie, sobre todo para mí. –Grasshooves suena decidido.

-Como usted desee. –Gentlepencil está nerviosa, espera que Grasshooves mantenga la compostura cuando hable de esto. Será muy cuidadosa al preguntar, sabe muy bien que esta parte de la historia no es del agrado de su invitado.

-Mi familia… recuerdo a mi padre contándonos leyendas y cuantos para dormir, a mis hermanas dándome consejos para defenderme de los brabucones, a mi amigo Hidesty que siempre fue como el hermano que nunca tuve. A mi madre, cuando en las noches de invierno entraba a mi habitación, solo para asegurarse que dormía bien, me besaba en la frente y susurraba "ojalá nunca crezcas… mi querido Alex"…

* * *

_Hace 46 años: El Primer Evento_

Noviembre, 12, 4034. Grasshooves cursa el cuarto de primaria. No tiene mucho tiempo que cumplió los 10 años. En su cumpleaños se le dio un regalo que aún recuerda con mucho entusiasmo: todo un fin de semana acampando junto a su mejor amigo en el bosque de Hayseed Swamps, 3 días de aventuras y diversión. Ha sido un año interesante para Grasshooves, pues por fin consiguió su Cuite Mark, la obtuvo cuando probó sus habilidades uno de tantos días de verano en el que acompañó a sus hermanas a las plantaciones de algodón. Le gustó tanto el ambiente que no salió de ahí en varios días, sus padres tuvieron que llevárselo jalándolo de la cola a rastras.

Es otoño y muchas hojas se caen por si solas, los días poco a poco se hacen más fríos, pero salir a jugar en medio de las hojas en una experiencia interesante. Por ahora, en este día, eso tendrá que esperar. Grasshooves está "atrapado" en la escuela y apenas es medio día.

Lo que el maestro esté cacareando no es de su interés, la clase de hoy es historia y viendo la expresión de aburrimiento de los otros ponis se nota que el tema no es del agrado de nadie. Al menos no está tan aburrido lo que hace a grupa del maestro, se comunica con Hidesty mediante papelitos, contando chistes sobre el maestro y lo somnífera que es su voz.

-Muy bien pequeños ponis. En resumen, ¿Quién puede decirme las tres primeras ciudades en edificarse en Equestria y su respectiva fecha? –Nadie levantó el casco y como era de esperarse, la molestia del profesor unicornio se hizo presente-. Muy bien, entonces seleccionaré a un alumno al azar.

Un potro que está mirándose las herraduras de los cascos al fondo del salón, es seleccionado por el maestro. –Bien… la primera ciudad… en Equestria… fue… la ciudad… la primera que estuvo, creo… en el Bosque Everfree… se llamaba…

Grasshooves sigue leyendo los mensajes que intercambia con Hidesty, trata de contenerse la risa de que la melena del profesor es postiza y parece más de yegua que de semental. Por accidente, al intentar pasarle una nota a su amigo unicornio, el profesor voltea hacia donde están ellos, provocando que la nota se resbale de sus cascos. Hidesty y Grasshooves fingen normalidad, esperando que el maestro se distraiga con otros.

Una luz fugaz y potente ilumina por un instante todo el pueblo y parte del cielo. El alumno detiene sus palabras, el profesor y todos los pequeños ponis voltean por la ventana. No ven nada inusual, pasó tan rápido que ni les da tiempo de analizar lo que acaba de ocurrir. La normalidad regresa en las afueras.

-No fue nada, continue…

Un sonido aparece y se propaga por todos los rincones del pueblo, provocando terror en todos los corazones. Es el sonido de una fuerte explosión que hace quebrar ventanas, comiéndose el resto de los demás sonidos. Viene seguro de un fuerte terremoto que los toma por sorpresa. Los potros del salón comienzan a gritar, muchos se esconden debajo de los pupitres.

Grasshooves se queda completamente inmóvil, solo observa el piso y como este parece quebrarse sobre sus cascos. No sabe cómo reaccionar, nunca había sentido un temblor. El movimiento termina pronto, no más de 10 segundos.

-Muy bien, tranquilos, ya pasó. Ahora quiero que en orden salgan del salón y permanezcan en el patio… ¡Vamos, rápido!

El ambiente tranquilo y despreocupado cambia drásticamente a uno de confusión e incertidumbre. Las puertas de los salones se abren, alumnos y maestros salen al extenso patio de la escuela. Rodeado de árboles, con un frondoso pasto, con juegos en el centro del patio, bancas y mesas en los extremos. A lo más pequeños por un momento se les olvida la preocupación y comienzan a jugar, un comportamiento diferente por parte de los más grandes, ellos hablan sobre el tema muy interesados.

Grasshooves e Hidesty se alejan de todos los grupos y van a la sombra, hay un excelente sol para ser otoño.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. –Grasshooves, al momento de cimbrarse la tierra, una sensación de escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, lo hizo congelarse por un momento. Sintió como si la tierra "gritara" con mucho sufrimiento. No fue el único que lo sintió, los demás ponis terrestres igual lo experimentaron.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –Hidesty mira al cielo que está despejado, hay pocas nubes. No escucha a las aves silbar. Hay un silencio anormal, el viento parece más agresivo que de costumbre, eleva la hojarasca y hace remolinos en el patio.

-No lo sé. ¿Viste de donde vino esa luz?

-No… estaba casi durmiéndome en la clase del profesor.

-Igual yo. –Trata de sonreír, pero no puede. Siente aún el escalofrío. Hidesty comprende que su amigo lo está pasando mal y trata de animarlo.

Los maestros y el director están reunidos cerca del asta, por el momento nadie sabe lo que ocurrió y las teorías no esclarecen anda. Deciden que por el momento es mejor esperar por unos cuantos minutos más, después si no hay noticias pues continuar con el trabajo normal.

-¡MIREN! –Dicen varios potros. Apuntan sus cascos al cielo, el silencio de nuevo toma protagonismo, seguido de una preocupación y un miedo cruel; algo ocurrió y fue grave.

Líneas delgadas de humo, surgiendo desde la tierra, se distingue a lo lejos como lentamente se elevan hasta alcanzar el cielo. Su origen es donde la excavación del Proyecto Neo-History tiene lugar.

La preocupación aparece, maestros y alumnos están temerosos pues hay amigos, padres y madres que aún trabajan ahí. Las ideas fatalistas comienzan a hacer de las suyas, quebrando la poca tranquilidad que les queda. Pegasos tratan de alzar el vuelo e ir al lugar del evento. Los maestros tratan de calmarlos, incluso los profesores unicornios se ven obligados a usar hechizos para mantenerlos en la tierra.

Grasshooves está preocupado, Hidesty igual. El padre de Grasshooves "trabaja" ahí o al menos se mantenía cerca para estar al tanto de la situación. Hidesty también tiene un padre que está en el lugar del incidente, los guardias reales muchas veces son los que más se acercan al peligro, su padre vigilaba los trabajos de excavación.

-No… -Una expresión entrecortada de Hidesty, abraza a su amigo y trata de contener sus lágrimas. Grasshooves le acaricia la crin con su casco, mira al cielo con miedo, viendo como el humo sigue elevándose y expandiéndose, produce una reacción inusual de colores cuando toca las nubes, como una especie de aurora boreal.

Un par de guardias reales se ven a lo lejos, volando a toda velocidad, uno aterriza en el centro del pueblo mientras el otro se aproxima a la escuela y aterriza ahí. Se ve exhausto, su pelaje blanco está completamente manchado de tierra, le falta su casco y la crin está maltratada. No le importa en absoluto, está demasiado apurado como para descansar. Ignorando las suplicas de los alumnos por saber lo que ocurrió, sin cuidado los hace a un lado, digiriéndose hacia donde están los maestros. Solicita la presencia del director de la escuela, quien responde de inmediato, el guardia lo lleva a uno de los salones vacíos y platican un par de minutos.

El guardia pegaso sale del salón y vuelve a emprender el vuelo hacia el pueblo más cercano (Appaloosa) sin ni siquiera esperar a su compañero. El otro guardia aparece por unos instantes, volando sobre la escuela sin mirar hacia abajo a la misma dirección, su pelaje también se nota sucio y maltratado.

-Muy bien mis pequeños ponis. –Dice el director a través de las bocinas de la esquela-. Quiero que entren de nuevo a los salones y ahí esperen a sus padres. Las clases se suspenden por hoy. Es muy importante que guarden la calma y no salgan de esta escuela hasta que sus padres o un familiar venga a recogerlos.

Hay confusión, los potros y potrancas siguen preguntando qué fue lo que pasó mas la respuesta es la misma: nadie lo sabe. A lo lejos, se escucha la alarma de emergencia del pueblo, ese ruido es suficiente para erizarle los pelos a cualquiera. Las aves salen de los árboles y emprenden el vuelo de huida… una mala señal.

Los alumnos entran a los salones, muchos llorando, otros guardando su miedo pues no quieren parecer cobardes. Grasshooves mira por la ventana, entre el sonido de la alarma y la tensión de su salón, lo único que desea ahora es estar en la protección de su familia.

No esperan mucho tiempo; llegan las familias a la escuela. Pronto la escuela queda solitaria. Grasshooves es de los primeros, su hermana Noise ha venido por él.

-¡Ven conmigo, Hidesty! –Grasshooves le ofrece el casco pero el unicornio no la acepta.

-No puedo, tengo que esperar a mis padres. –Hidesty no vive en el pueblo, él vive a las afueras, en una casa solitaria a lo alto de una colina. El camino de la escuela a su casa puede ser peligroso, no quiere irse solo. No quiere quedarse con Grasshooves porque se aferra a que su madre o su padre vengan por él, siente que es lo correcto.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Tu mamá sabrá que estás en mi casa, después vendrá por ti!

-No puedo, mi padre vendrá por mí. Veté tú. –La idea de encontrar a su padre sano le crea una ilusión terca.

-Está bien… te quiero. –Se dan un abrazo. Grasshooves sale del salón con su mochila, esperando que algún padre de Hidesty se apresure a llegar. Espera que el padre de su mejor amigo se encuentre bien.

Hay caos en el pueblo, los comercios están cerrando, los ponis corren y la alarma no ayuda a calmar la situación. Guardias reales han llegado a intentar poner orden, no se dan abasto. La expresión de Noise Hooves es la misma que la de Grasshooves: miedo y tensión.

El pequeño poni terrenal observa como los ponis salen de los locales, comprando los últimos víveres que hay, como cargan en sus lomos montones de tablas para cubrir puertas y ventanas. Mira al cielo y el humo continúa expandiéndose.

-Noise, ¿Qué pasa? –Su hermana no responde, continúa trotando y a Grasshooves le cuesta trabajo seguir su paso. ¿Tú sabes qué pasa? ¡Por favor, dime!

-¡Ya, silencio! –Entre tanta insistencia, Noise se desespera y le grita a su hermano quien entonces le dan ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento pequeño, no fue mi intención. Yo tampoco lo sé, pero sé que si no nos apuramos a llegar, estaremos en problemas.

Los ponis detienen por un momento el caos y miran al cielo, sienten un momentáneo alivio ver a los famosos y prestigiosos Wonderbolts pasar sobre el pueblo, un escuadrón entero, dirigiéndose al lugar de la excavación. Cuando los ponis de Dodgeville los ven les aplauden con los cascos, porque siempre son los primeros en llegar en los momentos difíciles, esperando ayudar y detener a la amenaza, sea cual sea.

-¡Noise, Grasshooves! –Aparece Sunflower junto con su hija Cotton, ambas cargan en sus lomos bolsas repletas de víveres.

-¡Mamá! ¡Cotton! -Grasshooves corre a saludarlos-. Cotton y su madre abrazan al potro consentido.

-¡Qué bueno que estés bien! –Le besa la frente. Cambia el tono de su voz para dirigirse a su otra hija-. Noise, llévate al potro a la casa y esperanos ahí. Ayuda a tu padre a reforzar las ventanas. Nosotros no tardaremos, haremos unas cuantas compras más y estaremos con ustedes antes de lo que canta un gallo.

-Está bien… nos veremos allá. –Se dan un rápido abrazo. Grasshooves siente alivio al saber que toda la familia estará reunida pronto.

Dos guardias pegasos llevan en una camilla improvisada el cuerpo de su compañero muy mal herido, lo tienen cubierto en una tela que antes era blanca. Ellos también presentan muchas heridas, pero ninguna es de gravedad. Por la expresión en sus rostros, se nota que han visto la muerte. Están exhaustos, pero están en una carrera contra el tiempo buscando el hospital más cercano porque en Dodge Junction es un desastre y no pudieron ayudar a su amigo moribundo. En su cansancio no se percatan de que en su camino hay un par de pegasos pueblerinos en dirección contraria. Se presenta un choque en el cielo provocando que los dos guardias suelten la camilla y esta caiga al suelo.

El cuerpo cae a pocos metros de donde está Grasshooves, sus hermanas y su madre. La tela vuela en otra dirección, dejando ver el estado delicado del herido. Grasshooves lo ve caer, mirando involuntariamente lo que hay en la camilla, el temor se apodera de su cuerpo y lo paraliza. El pegaso está cubierto de su propia sangre, con sus alas hechas añicos y por la caída a entrado en un estado de shock. Inútilmente trata de respirar mientras su cuerpo se mueve con brusquedad, de su hocico y nariz brota sangre. Los guardias se pelean por un momento con los pegasos pueblerinos, después vuelven a tomar la camilla y continuar su viaje, esperando tener mejor suerte. Los ponis testigos miran estupefactos el desarrollo de los hechos.

Grasshooves está a punto de gritar, cuando su madre le tapa los ojos con sus patas.

-¡Llevátelo de aquí, ahora! –Le dice a Noise Hooves, quien lo alza a su lomo y se lo lleva galopando a la casa.

Han llegado rumores de Dodge Junction, ponis residentes de ahí han llegado a Dodgeville y a otros pueblos para implorar por ayuda. Afirman que hay algo que está creciendo en las profundidades de la excavación. Muchos les ofrecen asilo, aunque la mayoría continúa su camino, se notan demasiado asustados que no se arriesgarán hasta alejarse lo más pronto posible de la excavación.

Al atardecer, los soldados de Equestria llegan; el refuerzo pegaso, unicornio y terrestre está listo. Parte de ellos se les ha dado la tarea de proteger al pueblo, el resto continuará su marcha hasta el lugar del incidente donde una batalla los aguarda. Nadie sabe con exactitud a lo que se enfrentan porque nadie lo sabe, están nerviosos. Las líneas de humarada oscura se han esparcido por todo el horizonte, amenazando con oscurecer la totalidad del pueblo.

La noche llega y no hay nadie en las calles, solamente los soldados equestrianos que esperan una larga oscuridad nocturna. Las familias están encerradas a sus casas, muchos han aceptado a ponis que escaparon de Dodge Junction, quienes les cuentan de algo que apareció en la profundidad de la excavación que se llevó a muchos guardias reales, se escuchó como los torturaron y como sus quejidos desaparecieron sin la posibilidad de retorno.

Grasshooves no puede dormir, en su habitación solo observa el techo y no puede dejar de pensar en lo que vio en la plaza, a ese poni herido y a lo que dijeron muchos ponis de Dodge Junction. Hay una vela iluminando su habitación y las sombras que se proyectan por la tenue luz perturban al temeroso potrillo.

El viento suele soplar de manera agresiva en las noches de otoño, puede escucharse siniestro por el silbido que provoca. Los ponis de esta región ya están acostumbrados a ello, excepto Grasshooves quien ahora le pone la melena de punta, cree escuchar nuevos sonidos que le hacen perder pelaje. No sabe si está en medio de una pesadilla sonora porque escucha gritos a lo lejos, algunas herraduras chocando con la tierra que de la nada aparecen y desaparecen. Entre esos lapsos de silencio también se hacen insoportables. No resiste más cuando escucha pasos en el techo.

Es suficiente, Grasshooves no lo soporta y no piensa quedarse solo por el resto de la noche. Sale de su habitación y corre a la habitación de sus hermanas. Las puertas rara vez se cierran con seguro, así que Grasshooves entra, y lo hace llorando para que le hagan más caso.

-¡Grasshooves! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Un poco sorprendida y molesta, Cotton se levanta de su cama.

-¿Escucharon eso? ¡Hay algo en el techo! –Grasshooves abraza a su hermana, ella no está de humor y con algo de fuerza se lo quita de encima. Grasshooves suele ser molestamente insistente.

-Sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí sin nuestro permiso. –En un tono serio, dice Noise. Es obvio que ellas no escucharon nada.

-No te preocupes, seguro es el viento o algunos soldados que les gusta hacer bromas. Vete a dormir.

-No quiero.

-No seas cobarde. –Noise se levanta malhumorada, y mira por un pequeño agujero de la madera lo que hay detrás de la ventana. Todo está normal, aunque de la nada le llegó un escofrío inexplicable-. No hay nada.

-¿Ya ves? Ya vete a dormir. –Dice Cotton.

-No quiero. –Grasshooves está a punto de hacer su berrinche, aunque el miedo lo obliga a permanecer en silencio.

-¡Vete ya! –A veces este potrillo saca de quicio a sus hermanas, sus caprichos se vuelven tan demandantes en muchas ocasiones. Quieren a su hermano y están dispuestas a pelear por él, y con eso Grasshooves se aprovecha de ellas para obtener lo que quiere si sus padres no se lo dan.

Por hoy, Grasshooves no gana esta partida y se retira de la habitación. Les saca la lengua en una muestra de su descontento. Como sus hermanas lo ignoraron, entonces busca a sus padres.

Con pequeños sollozos y una cara triste trata de llamar su atención, cuando entra a la habitación no hay nadie y eso lo sorprende. Se pregunta en donde pueden estar, y cuando busca los encuentra resguardando la puerta principal.

Sentados frente a la puerta en dos cojines, están Sunflower y Stronghoof. Ninguno de los dos puede dormir, ambos se apoyan entre si procurando que ninguno de los dos se aburra, les conviene estar alerta en tal momento de peligro. Aún no se percatan que su hijo está bajando las escaleras y escucha sus conversaciones. Ellos platican, con la voz baja, acompañados solo con una lámpara de gas y un machete que está a lado de su padre.

-Mañana nos vamos de aquí. –Su padre, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

-¿Pero… a dónde? –Sunflower, no sabe cómo tomar la respuesta de su esposo.

-No lo sé, pero no voy a esperar a que lo que esté hallá afuera nos haga daño.

-¿Qué habrán encontrado?

-Algo malo… y no quiero averiguar más. –Suspira un poco-. Pero ya no quiero hablar de ello. Háblame de otra cosa.

-¿Púes que te puedo decir? Cotton y Noise pues, ellas están bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Tal parece que no las vas a convencer de quedarse aqui, están decididas a hacer su propia vida en otro lugar, lejos de la agricultura. Y tu hijo, Grasshooves, pues me ha hecho berrinches muy feos.

-Hay. –El tema de su hijo Grasshooves le preocupa un poco más, tal vez porque es el hijo menor y requiere más atención que el resto. Baja la cabeza y se muerde un poco los labios-. ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

-Pues hace 2 días me hizo un berrinche en medio de la tienda porque quería unas galletas y no se las quise comprar. Y esto no es todo, ayer lo caché entrando a nuestra habitación sin permiso, no sé qué quería obtener.

-Este niño se nos está descontrolarlo, necesitas domarlo.

-Necesitamos domarlo, los 2. Creo que lo hemos consentido demasiado y ahora que le exigimos reglas, pues no quiere aceptarlas. –Lo dice con un tono más de acusación-. Se ha vuelto, muy respondón, se la pasa todo el día jugando y no quiere estudiar, además, se ha vuelto muy miedoso.

-Eso lo sé, hace una semana no me quería acompañar a traer algunas cosas del trabajo y no quiso porque le tenía miedo a los "fantasmas". ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?

-Creo que muchas cosas. A nuestras hijas las tratamos con disciplina y mira que yeguas son. Educadas, inteligentes y buscan su propia independencia pero nos suavizamos mucho con Grasshooves. No quiero se convierta en una "mula de carga".

Grasshoovees desiste de ir llorando como bebé al calor maternal cuando escucha lo que realmente piensan de él su propia familia. Lo ven como un niño llorón y arrogante, un miedoso total. El término "mula de carga" se utiliza localmente para los ponis con los peores trabajos porque jamás se prepararon en su juventud por obtener algo mejor, en pocas palabras: un fracasado. Ya no está seguro de sus acciones porque la verdad le ha dolido bastante. Mejor da la media vuelta y vuelve a subir las escaleras.

-¡Grasshooves! ¿Pero qué haces despierto? –su padre es el que se da cuenta, lo primero que hace es disimular que no habla de él.

-Ah… yo, solo quería un vaso de agua. –Grasshooves también intenta fingir. Hay un momento embarazoso de los padres y el hijo-. ¿Qué hacen?

-Solo cuidamos la casa, nada importate. –Dice su padre-. Deberías dormirte, mañana será un largo día.

-Es que… yo. –Ahora se siente como un niño llorón sobre su miedo.

-¿Todo bien, Alex? –Su padre habla más serio que de costumbre.

-Si… creo que sí. –Cierra los ojos y se dispone a subir, decepcionado de sí mismo-. Ya me voy a dormir.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, nosotros los protegeremos, no importa lo que pase. –Sunflower intuye lo que añoraba su hijo. Lo abraza como una muestra de apoyo.

El momento familiar se ve roto cuando todos escuchan el espeluznate sonido de varias risas del exterior que pareen rodear la casa.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Dice muy asustado Grasshooves quien se esconde debajo de las patas de su madre.

-¡Silencio! –Grita lo más silencioso posible Stronghoof.

Miran temerosos a las paredes, tratándose de imaginar lo que se encuentra detrás. Sus corazones palpitan con intensidad, su piel transpira sudor frío, pueden sentir en el ambiente la presencia de algo peligroso.

La situación se pone más aterradora cuando escuchan los gritos de los soldados, exclamando con mucha desesperación defenderse, tales gritos pronto se convierten en peticiones de ayuda y de huida, después algo los acalla estrangulándolos y poniendo fin a su existencia.

Grasshooves está aterrado. –¿Qué pasó?-. Dice muy asustado, su madre exclama igual. Stronghoof no lo piensa dos veces, abre las puertas del sótano y le dice a Grasshooves y a su esposa que entren ahí lo más pronto posible. Él toma el serrucho con su hocico y con esa única arma tratará de proteger a su familia, la usará contra cualquiera que intente penetrar a su hogar.

Los guardias en sus cantos de horror, dolor y ayuda aparecen y se extinguen con rapidez. Stronghoof solo cierra los ojos y espera con toda su alma que lo que sea que esté afuera no entre a su casa.

-¡Por favor, no hagan ruido! –Stronghoof siente un miedo anormal y desquiciante, trata de mantener la calma por su esposa y su hijo que esperan lo mejor de él-. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Entren al sótano, ya!

Madre e hijo están tan asustados que por varios segundos no mueven ni siquiera los parpados. Se escucha la madera de la casa vecina romperse, los vidrios quebrarse y a sus integrantes gritar por su vida. Las risas aumentan y se escucha que se acercan a la casa.

-Por Celestia… ¿Qué les pasó? –Sunflower teme por la vida de sus hijas. Sus ojos con lágrimas no saben a dónde ir, en cada pared siente que algo se acerca, se oye en cada esquina sonidos de sus vecinos siendo aniquilados por alguna identidad desconocida. En su instinto maternal, toma a Grasshooves de la crin y sin cuidado lo arroja al sótano. Grasshooves no espera tal agresividad de su madre, está a punto de preguntarle cuando mira su rostro. Sus ojos reflejan un miedo real y su sonrisa muestra el amor incondicional que le tiene, sus lágrimas están hechas de miedo y amor.

-Se valiente Grasshooves, no hagas ruido y no salgas de aquí, pase lo que pase. –Cierra la puerta del sótano.

-Mamá… -Es lo último que puede decirle a su madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Su padre exclama que vaya por sus hijas y las meta al sótano. Demasiado tarde, los gritos de sus hijas se escuchan desde su habitación, la casa comienza a crujir por todas partes. La madera se quiebra y las los muebles se caen, un terremoto cimbra sus cimientos y todos los sonidos destructivos se suman a lo último que expresan sus padres; los nombres de sus hijas, el galope de su padre hacia la planta alta para intentar salvarlas, algo que rompe la puerta, atrapa a su madre y la tortura antes de sofocar su vida.

Grasshooves mira la puerta del sótano, solo escuchando los ruidos de su casa destruyéndose y su familia en sus últimas exclamaciones. Quiere moverse y no puede, quiere gritar y se ha quedado sin habla. Está tan aterrado que sus músculos se han atrofiado, lo único que puede es pensar en lo que ocurre sobre él y en lo insoportable que se vuelve cada segundo. Nadie puede ayudarlo, nadie podrá ayudar a su familia y el no podrá hacer nada.

El techo del sótano comienza a derrumbarse y algo golpea su cabeza. Se ve a sí mismo en una pesadilla y lo único que desea ahora mismo es escapar de ahí y olvidar todo. Su plegaría es escuchada pues el golpe de la cabeza lo deja inconsciente y todo el añico de su casa lo oculta para que los asesinos de su familia no puedan verlo a él.

* * *

El productor hace una señal de que necesitan entrar a comerciales. Gentlepencil algo distraída dice que es tiempo de un breve descanso y que regresarán en unos minutos. Grasshooves simplemente mira al piso, ha manchado el piso con unas cuantas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos aunque no ha sollozado y no lo hará porque todavía queda mucha historia que contar. Mientras tanto, el público del auditorio no aplaude ni expresa eco alguno, han quedado impactados, como los millones de ponis que sintonizan el programa de radio en este momento, cabe mencionar que el número de radio escuchas de Café y Heno ha aumentado a un nivel histórico.


	4. 1x04: Días Desolados

Hola a todos,

Subo el 4 capítulo de mi fanfic. Como verán, el nivel de dramatismo y violencia es mucho mayor que el anterior.

Nota: los demás capítulos se van a tardar, ya que por diversos motivos no me ha sido posible escribir. De todos modos tengan la seguridad de que no dejaré este fanfic sin terminar.

* * *

**HIJOS DE LA LUNA**

**_1x04: Días Desolados_**

Un breve momento de paz gracias a los comerciales. Los reflectores se atenúan por un momento, los micrófonos se desactivan, una suave música de fondo se escucha, todo con el fin de hacer pasar el intermedio de manera agradable.

Grasshooves continúa inmóvil sobre su cojín, con la vista baja. Nadie puede imaginar lo que ahora experimenta su corazón y nadie quiere preguntarle por temor a una respuesta deprimente. Gentlepencil, preocupada por él, se le acerca.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

-No quiero hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? Te hará bien…

-Si me muevo y salgo del auditorio es posible que no regrese. –Lo dice en serio, continuar con la entrevista es demasiado agobiante, tanto que ni siquiera se atreve a confiar en sus acciones. Cuando haces una promesa, debes de cumplirla por todos los medios.

Los comerciales terminan y regresa el ambiente habitual del programa con una leve música de introducción tocada por la banda. Cada quien toma su lugar, Gentlepencil se vuelve a poner los audífonos, ya no tan entusiasta.

-Muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando, ya sea en este auditorio o desde la comodidad de su hogar. Es el momento de continuar la entrevista con nuestro invitado especial de hoy. –Toma un poco de aire. Será más cuidadosa con las preguntas, no quiere más tragedia, así que adelantará el tiempo de los siguientes acontecimientos-. ¿Cómo conoció a la Princesa Luna?

-Aún no es el momento de llegar hasta ahí, porque aún tengo algo que decir. –Si ha de contarlo, que sea todo. Aún hay más desdichas por expresar.

_Hace 46 años: El Día Después De La Masacre._

El sol emerge sobre los territorios equinos y su luz muestra un pueblo destruido y desolado. Aroma a cenizas y a sangre, ningún ser vivo merodea por los alrededores. Dodgeville se ha convertido en un cementerio junto con Dodge Junction, los primeros poblados victimas del enemigo. Una escena triste y cruel de la fragilidad de la especie poni es lo que se muestra aquí.

Grasshooves constantemente se quita el exceso de lágrimas de los ojos y se limpia los mocos con su casco sucio. No hay nadie más, es el único sobreviviente de su familia. Fue una suerte que los escombros lo ocultaran lo suficiente para que no lo encontraran y lo suficiente para no aplastarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo salió del escombro de su casa y desde la mañana ha estado esperando que algún miembro de su familia aparezca, tan solo pide eso, no quiere estar solitario. Repite lloriqueando los nombres de sus padres y sus hermanas, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegará y en el fondo de su corazón lo sabe.

El tiempo continúa hasta llegar el mediodía, el potro por fin decide hacer algo por su propia cuenta. El instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte que la tristeza o el miedo, sabe que no podrá sobrevivir sin la ayuda de adultos, no le queda más remedio que moverse y dejar atrás a su familia. Busca entre el derribo cosas que puedan servirle, encuentra una mochila y un par de telas que le servirán como cobijas. Parte de la cocina permanece intacta, Grasshooves busca algo de comida que pueda guardar; encuentra hortalizas, vegetales, galletas, agua y jugos de manzana; guarda en su mochila las galletas y el jugo de manzana. La esperanza muere al último, por lo que el potro intenta mover parte del derrumbe sin notable éxito, esperando encontrar alguna pista de su familia, retrocede horrorizado cuando al mover restos de madera y paja encuentra la pata de un poni rosa. Por fin encontró a una de sus hermanas, de la manera más impactante posible. La mayor parte de su cuerpo está oculta en el derrumbe, pequeños hijos de sangre coagulada manchan el escombro.

Grasshooves grita por ayuda, gritos desesperados y llenos de sufrimiento que claman por piedad, que alguien, quien sea, pueda ayudar a su hermana Noise. Sus plegarias se pierden entre el eco inmenso de un pueblo destruido.

Es momento de irse, Grasshooves emprende su viaje hacia el lugar más próximo que conoce y espera estar seguro ahí: la casa de su amigo Hidesty. Trata de no voltear a ver los restos de su casa.

Temeroso y solo, en las calles del pueblo se ve nada más que destrucción. Grasshooves pisa con cuidado, hay vidrios rotos, madera quebrada, armas y armaduras de guardias rotas y abolladas; incluso en el camino se encuentra restos de pelaje, de crin y manchas de sangre. Frecuentemente cambia de calles porque se topa con cuerpos destazados o sangre regada por toda la calle como si algo hubiera hecho explosión.

Entra a la calle donde antes estaba la alcaldía y demás casas altas. Hay mucho desastre regado en la calle, es complicado y hasta peligroso caminar. Optó por este camino, en el otro hay más cuerpos y no quiere pasar cerca de ellos. Su decisión le juega mal porque repentinamente un poni mal herido sale de los escombros gimiendo como un fantasma, toma a Grasshooves de las patas, implorándole su ayuda. Grasshooves le da un ataque de pánico, se quita de encima al poni mal herido con un par de patadas de sus cuartos traseros y se aleja a toda velocidad, llorando. Minutos después, tal escena lo hace sentir como un estúpido y un cretino, ya que había encontrado a un poni malherido que le pidió su ayuda y él por ser un potro llorón y cobarde no fue capaz de hacerlo. Al igual que su familia, él se escondió, huyó de los problemas cuando más lo necesitaban. La culpa poco a poco invade en todos los rincones de su ser.

Después de mucho pensar sobre el asunto, regresa a la calle donde encontró al poni herido, quiere rectificar su error y ayudarlo. Encuentra al poni que lo asustó, quien caminó un par de metros antes de caer derrumbado. Alex ignora si está vivo, no se atreve a revisarlo, así que solamente pone unas cuantas galletas y un jugo de manzana cerca de él, y vuelve a tomar su camino, esperando que su acción le calme la culpa.

El día devastado sigue su curso y en el pueblo la única constante es: desastre. El humo dejado tras la explosión de la excavación aún sigue saliendo, dibuja líneas oscuras que se extiende por todo el reino.

Grasshooves sale del pueblo, se dirige a una colina cercana. Su trayecto es solitario y silencioso, los árboles que están a su paso no emiten ningún sonido, el viento no sopla, no hay animales rondando a kilómetros porque todos se han ido. Se apresura a llegar a toda prisa a la casa de Hidesty que está en la cima de la colina, no quiere que la noche lo alcance. En algún momento de su camino, Grasshooves fue observado sin darse cuenta de ello, cuando pasó cerca de una cueva oscura, un ser despiadado lo ha visto y espera impaciente la noche para hacer de las suyas.

La casa de Hidesty, completamente aislada del pueblo. Sus padres, pensaron que el pueblo crecería y en poco tiempo tendrían vecinos, sus cálculos salieron mal cuando el pueblo se distribuyó de diferente manera, quedándose aislados. Tantas desventajas en las que se metieron, ahora, gracias a esto es la única casa intacta.

Grasshooves toca la puerta, no espera mucho esperando, porque abre de forma enérgica la madre de Hidesty quien lo primero que exclama es el nombre de su esposo.

La unicornio de pelaje azul marino, con la ilusión quebrantada al no encontrar a su esposo y en su lugar tener una visita inesperada.

-¡Grasshooves! ¿Qué te pasó? –Ve la cara del potrillo y su aspecto, indicando que pasó por momentos difíciles. Grasshooves lo primero que hace es llorar profundamente y abrazar las patas delanteras dela unicornio. La madre de Hidesty le parte el corazón verlo tan afligido y lo besa en la frente, ella igual deja que el sentimiento le gane y derrama una cuantas lágrimas-. No te preocupes, preciosidad. Ya pasó todo. Aquí estarás a salvo.

Hidesty también escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta y baja como rayo a la sala con la esperanza de ver a su padre, igual le sorprende quien es la visita.

¡Grasshooves! ¡Estás bien! –Corre y lo abraza, le da un gusto especial encontrarse de nuevo con su mejor amigo. Grasshooves se calma un poco, gracias a los gestos de cariño se le ha olvidado un poco la situación tan grave en la que se encuentra.

-¿Tu familia está bien? –Pregunta la unicornio mayor, Grasshooves con el silencio y la cabeza baja le contesta-. Oh… lo siento. Ven, entremos.

Cierran la puerta. Las ventanas están bloqueadas con tablas de madera o con muebles pesados, ellos también escucharon las advertencias de los guardias reales. Sin embargo, su puerta no está lo suficientemente protegida porque Hidesty y su madre siguen esperando a un padre y un esposo; un guardia real que supervisaba la excavación del proyecto Neo-History. Tienen la esperanza de que llegue pronto y así poder irse todos juntos a la profundidad del bosque. En la noche, los sonidos de la masacre en Dodgeville llegaron hasta sus oídos; los gritos de misericordia y pánico que duró apenas una hora. Nadie sabe a qué tipo de enemigo se enfrentan y ellos no lo van a averiguar, saben que no podrán detenerlos, lo mejor es marcharse cuanto antes como lo hicieron los animales.

El día finaliza, la noche llega y con ello ocultar cualquier indicio de vida fuera de la casa. Por ahora usan velas, alumbran lo suficiente y son imposibles de verse desde el exterior. la madre unicornio espera sentada en la sala, a lado tiene las mochilas preparadas con víveres, agua y demás objetos de utilidad. Lo único que espera es a su marido, cada segundo que no llega de convierte en un peso de estrés y desesperanza.

Grasshooves e Hidesty, por el momento dormirán junto en el mismo cuarto. Con solo una vela encendida mientras están despiertos. Grasshooves está acostado en una colchoneta, su amigo está acostado en su cama. La noche es joven y no concilian el sueño, así que el poni terrestre le comparte las golosinas que hay mochila, comen gustosos y hasta se dan el lujo de reír como si no existiera ningún problema.

-No te preocupes Grasshooves, las princesas se encargarán de derrotarlos y pronto volveremos a ser felices. Les diré a mis padres que te adopten, así tendré un hermano con quien jugar para siempre.

-Gracias… no me gustaría mucho. –Grasshooves, ya bañado y bien alimentado. Algunas de sus heridas fueron curadas, tiene algunos vendajes en las patas y en el rostro. Bosteza constantemente, ha tenido un día increíblemente pesado.

-¿Qué crees que sean esas cosas? ¿Salieron del proyecto Neo-History?

-No lo sé, pero quiero que se vayan.

-Mi padre estaba ahí, pero él es un corcel valiente, un guerrero excepcional. Pronto llegará, estoy seguro de ello.

La noche continúa, la vela se consume y aquellos dos ponis jóvenes se quedan dormidos. Grasshooves está roncando, se justifica porque ha tenido un día muy pesado y está completamente exhausto. A simple vista, parece soñar con normalidad, dentro de su cabeza es otra historia porque las pesadillas lo invaden. Es tanta la intensidad de sus emociones que se despierta de repente. Respira muy agitado y transpira como en un día potente de verano. Siente alivio al encontrarse de nuevo en la oscura habitación de su amigo.

Se quita la colcha y con la voz quebrada le susurra a su amigo para comprobar si está despierto. El sueño se le ha esfumado y no quiere estar solo el resto de la noche. Es entonces cuando las mismas risas insanas aparecen, vuelven a escucharse sobre el tejado y lentamente se apoderan de las paredes.

Grasshooves conoce esos sonidos y la última vez que los escuchó una tragedia lo envolvió. Asustado y alterado, le paga en el lomo a Hidesty para que se despierte.

-¡Hidesty! ¡Despierta, tenemos que irnos! –Sonidos de enormes garras afiladas se escuchan rayar las paredes-. ¡VAMOS!

-¿Qué pasa? –Hidesty lo aleja de él con un poco de violencia-. Dejame dormir.

-¡Ya vienen! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Las risas se aprecian más cercanas, aunque no se atreven a entrar porque esperan el momento adecuado, como si les gustara torturar a sus víctimas primero.

-¿Qué es eso? –Hidesty por fin las escucha, le provoca un miedo anormal que no comprende.

En la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa se escuchan golpeteos fuertes. La madre de Hidesty se despierta con eso y lo primero que hace es acercarse a la puerta, esperando encontrar a su marido. Los golpes de la puerta llegan a los odios de Hidesty que se olvida por un momento de los sonidos extraños, el pensamiento de su padre se apodera de su mente. Baja corriendo las escaleras, ignorando las advertencias de Grasshooves que intenta alcanzarlo.

Los golpes siguen y la yegua, insegura de saber si se trata de su amado, comete el error de preguntar quién es. Accidentalmente les dio la pista a los entes malditos del exterior que hay ponis dentro de la casa. La idea de su esposo se desvanece rápidamente, un miedo descontrolado lentamente la envuelve y se aleja lentamente de la puerta.

-¿Es mi padre? –Hidesty baja con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos? –Su plática se bloquea por golpes violentos en la puerta y alrededor de las paredes.

-¡Hay que escondernos! ¡No hay tiempo! –Grasshooves le saja la cola, pero Hidesty no quiere escucharlo porque se aferra a una idea, la de proteger a su madre ya que su padre por ahora no está.

El miedo se apodera de los tres ponis, el mal presentimiento es un indicio de la amenaza que los acecha. Grasshooves no puede soportar el miedo y corre directo a la cocina donde se esconde en un compartimiento de la alacena.

-¡Hidesty! ¡Vete Ahora! ¡Escondete! –Demasiado tarde, la puerta se quiebra y el primer verdugo entra a toda velocidad, tomando a la unicornio del cuello y elevándola hasta el techo.

La está estrangulando lentamente y lo hace con mucho placer. Hidesty ve con angustia la escena, no lo piensa dos veces y trata de defender a su madre, ilumina su cuerno y lanza un rayo de energía justo como le enseño su padre. Su intento es infructífero, ya que el rayo de energía atraviesa al enemigo sin causarle daño alguno.

Por un momento, el enemigo mira al potro valiente y estúpido, una sonrisa parece dibujarse en un indefinido rostro. Hidesty vuelve a lanzarle rayos una y otra vez, su madre intenta desesperadamente respirar y quitarse esa cosa de encima. Un segundo verdugo entra y se va contra Hidesty quien no puede hacer nada para detenerlo, elevándolo justamente a la misma altura a la que su madre se encuentra suspendida.

Grasshooves aprovecha que no se den cuenta de su existencia; sale de la alacena, lo más silencioso posible, escala hasta la ventana de la cocina y trata de mover el mueble que bloquea la ventana. Se le ocurre voltear y por primera vez mira como realmente son los asesinos que terminaron con todos los ponis de su pueblo.

¿Qué son? ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Alex Grasshooves, cuando los vio por vez primera no sabía que eran, para él y los demás ponis en los primeros años de guerra no eran más que un enemigo desconocido extremadamente difícil de vencer. Su aspecto es inusual, ya que ellos no tienen forma definida, solamente es una sombra, como niebla oscura con peligrosas capacidades; como velocidad, entrar a cualquier parte y tener la forma que quieran. Rápidos y sigilosos, con un olor a putrefacción, con dos ojos brillantes y enormes que provocan un malestar mortífero. Al parecer, lo que buscan es simple: su objetivo es destruir tantas vidas como puedan.

De nuevo, un conflicto en su cabeza no le permite pensar claro, su miedo es tan grande que intenta salvarse así mismo, tiene la oportunidad colosal entre los cascos de poder escapar y salir ileso. Pero su consciencia le dicta que a un amigo jamás se le abandona, que un cobarde no es querido por nadie.

-¡Ayuda! –Exclama la madre de Hidesty y Grasshooves detiene cualquier movimiento, sin atreverse a mirarlos.

Es entonces el espectro que tiene aprisionado a Hidesty hace de las suyas. Frente a su madre, este ser indefinido abre la boca del potrillo osa entrar completamente dentro de él. Lo que hace después es expandirse hasta hacer el cuerpo del unicornio estallar. Se escucha un leve grito de "Mamá" andes de que Hidesty deje de existir. Grasshooves se atreve a voltear y ve como en ese momento su mejor amigo es asesinado en ese mismo segundo. La explosión es tan fuerte que a Grasshooves es salpicado con sangre. Una mancha de color predominantemente roja es esparcida por toda la sala y parte de la cocina. Su madre llorando y tratando inútilmente de zafarse expresa su último grito antes de que le rompan el cuello y caiga inmóvil al suelo.

Grasshooves con todas sus fuerzas, tira la caja que resguarda la ventana y escapa de la casa, el sonido del objeto pesado caer es suficiente para que las sombras conozcan de su presencia. Grasshooves, se interna en un bosque oscuro, sin mirar atrás, llorando otra vez para variar. No puede esconderse en ningún lugar porque escucha a las sombras reírse de él y perseguirle a toda velocidad.

En una noche siniestra, dentro del bosque, sin que nadie pueda ayudarlo, sin lugar a donde ir y sin ninguna esperanza. Grasshooves puede escuchar como la casa de su amigo se rompe como cualquier maqueta de palitos y las carcajadas deplorables que se le aproxima, con el único deseo de hacerlo sufrir. El espectro lo sigue con mucha diversión, le gusta la tortura psicológica y el sufrimiento en sus víctimas pues así es como se alimenta de ellas. Lo dejará correr por unos cuantos segundos, después irá por él, imaginándose la sensación de cómo sus esperanzas de escape vertiginosamente se esfuman.

A toda velocidad, riendo tan fuerte que lastima los odios. Alcanza con rapidez al poni terrestre y, confiándose de que ya lo tiene lo toma de las patas traseras. Sorprendentemente, Grasshooves logra zafarse y seguir corriendo, gracias a la excesiva confianza de su agresor.

No puede creer que una víctima tan fácil se le escape de una forma tan torpe. No cometerá el error dos veces, lo volverá a intentar asegurándose atrapar a su objetivo y dictarle el fin que se merece. Grasshooves está tan asustado que cierra los ojos, sin parar de llorar, no se da cuenta lo que hay adelante. Tropieza con una rama salida y cae violentamente en una peligrosa pendiente.

Su sorpresivo relinche se esfuma con la profundidad de la pendiente, la caída tan aparatosa es suficiente señal para descartar alguna posibilidad de vida. Grasshooves cae violentamente, su cuerpo es golpeado por rocas, arbustos y árboles, vuelve a quedar inconsciente gracias a una roca que golpea su maltratada cabeza y su cuerpo es detenido por matorrales frondosos que lo ocultan gracias a la penumbra de la noche. La sombra que lo persigue lo ve golpearse con tantas cosas y quedarse "muerto" en un matorral, no era la forma correcta de eliminar a su víctima y no le encuentra satisfacción jugar con un cadáver. Se retira del lugar.

… … Al día siguiente, Grasshooves despierta con un enorme dolor físico y emocional. Con moretones y cortadas en su pelaje, apenas logra subir la pendiente con las patas delanteras lastimadas. A pesar del malestar de su cuerpo y de las heridas, se esfuerza por llegar a la casa de Hidesty, como si quisiera encontrar a alguien con vida, aunque su alma solo quiera el ver desenlace de la noche anterior para castigarse a sí mismo.

No hay nada, solamente hay catástrofe y muerte. No hay casa, no hay refugio, no hay amigo, no hay ninguna familia a quien unirse y a quien apoyar. En medio de un día solitario y oscuro, camina por los trozos de la casa de su amigo. En medio de la desgracia se sienta y comienza a llorar. Ya no le importa verse como un potro llorón que solamente sabe hacer eso. Hay coraje y frustración en sus lágrimas, sentimientos de impotencia y decepción a él mismo. Se siente como un inepto, el único poni en el mundo que no ha hecho nada en toda su insípida vida. Pudo haber ayudado a su familia y no lo hizo, tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar y tratar de salvar a su mejor amigo pero decidió correr y dejarlos a la suerte, decidió ser un potro en el cual jamás se podrá confiar. Ahora no hay nadie que vea por él y nadie que lo necesite. No lo soporta, y grita, con todas sus fuerzas, todo el coraje que tiene contra si mismo lo expresa en una desamparada y enérgica expresión. Es lo único que puede hacer para calmar un corazón decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Lo siento tanto. –Es lo único que dice en todo el día. Es la única disculpa que puede ofrecer.

* * *

Muchos ponis en el auditorio lloran, otros tratan de no hacerlo y lo que expresan es una cara triste que inútilmente disimula serenidad. En las afueras del auditorio, hay ponis que echan un grito al cielo porque el nivel de descripción que hace Grasshooves les parece muy inapropiada, detalles innecesarios que no son aptos para que los escuchen los pequeñines. A pesar del alarde respecto a lo que se debe difundir en la radio, absolutamente nadie lo ha dejado de escuchar.

-Usted apenas era un potro muy joven, no podía haber hecho nada para salvarlos. –Light Gentlepencil interviene, intenta calmar el ánimo de la entrevista.

-Lo sé, pero cuando se es un poni de esas edad de piensa diferente. Por tantos años, creí que había sido mi culpa, que yo era el cobarde y pasé muchas lunas, odiándome por eso. Cuando eres joven, piensas muchas cosas, y una de las más crueles que puedes pensar es que tal vez, si lo hubieras intentado… los hubieras salvado. –Mira a toda la multitud, todos esos rostros que miran atentos a cada una de sus palabras, a la princesa con los ojos cerrados, llorando en silencio.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Qué nadie lo salvó?

-Durante los tres primeros días que vagué a la deriva… no. Sin comida o agua, supongo que sobreviví porque los ponis terrenales soportan un poco más. Me creía perdido e inútil, y esperaba a la muerte, que llegara por mí en cualquier momento, total, mis deseos de vivir estaban quebrantados. Durante ese tiempo pensé que nadie me necesitaría jamás, que era el único poni en el mundo que la estaba pasando mal, que no importara lo que hiciera jamás podría remediar lo que ocurrió. Fue entonces… cuando ella apareció. –Sus palabras tienen una fuerza especial, un toque de esperanza. En su cara se dibuja una sonrisa cuando habla de la única soberana de la noche-. Por primera vez, en ponisona, en mi lúgubre camino me encontré con una estrella hermosa que me ofreció una segunda oportunidad de vivir…

_Hace 46 años: Angel Nocturno Guardián._

Días y noches sin comida ni agua cobran factura, después de 3 días, su cuerpo no puede soportar más. Al finalizar el día, usa la poca fuerza que le queda para esconderse en un pequeño agujero debajo de las vías del tren.

Con una mirada triste, con la crin sucia por la tierra y hojarasca de los árboles, aún tiene en el rostro la sangre de su amigo. Se acuesta lo más compacto posible con el fin de conservar el calor, con su propia cola cubre lo que pueda de su cuerpo, las noches en las zonas desérticas son agresivamente frías. Mira lo que él considera será su última puesta de sol, está tan cansado que el sueño le gana y queda profundamente dormido.

Horas después, abre los ojos porque escucha mucho movimiento, sigue tan cansado que abre los ojos por reflejo, cree que está soñando. En la noche fría, en las vías del transporte férreo que llevan a Appleloosa, las "sombras" están reuniéndose. Como Grasshooves se encuentra muy fatigado no se atreve a mover un solo músculo, observa y escucha simplemente sin ni siquiera sentir temor. Por alguna razón extraña, todos los sonidos que emiten esos malditos seres, Grasshooves los puede entender.

"Necesitamos más ponis, todos los que había en esta zona ya los asesinamos", "Me encanta esta nueva especie de ponis, matarlos te llena de más emociones que los anteriores", "Me estoy aburriendo, ¿Qué más vamos a hacer?". Expresándose sin escrúpulo sobre sus actos horrendos, como se alimentaban del sufrimiento y que necesitaban más, también hablaban de quién había cometido la peor muerte, quién fue el que más víctimas se llevó. Temas perversos y despiadados, se notaban como despreciaban a cualquier ser vivo, especialmente a los ponis, que eran demasiado fáciles de matar. Grasshooves sigue escuchando, poco a poco se percata de lo que sus sentidos captan no es producto de su imaginación.

Cerca de 100 sombras, cada una con su par de ojos amarillos brillantes, mostrando una sonrisa mal dibujada y siniestra, algunos parecen tener extremidades y caminar cuadrúpedamente, simulando a los equinos. Siguen hablando, cuando aparece del interior del bosque próximo una sombra más grande que el resto, trayendo con ella toda una energía negativa que entristece y llena de odio lo que hay a su alrededor. Las demás sombras se quedan quietas y calladas al momento de verlo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando?". Su voz provocaba una sensación distinta, como si todas las emociones negativas se convirtieran en una sensación de malestar y escalofrío total. Sentirla es una desesperación punzante para el alma.

Las sombras le contestan, algunas con cobardía y miedo, alegando que los ponis de las ciudades del norte se protegían con campos de magia muy difíciles de penetrar. Siguieron mencionando lo que planeaban hacer; encontrar las otras "cámaras" ocultas, expandirse al sur y continuar destruyendo a cualquier ser vivo. Según muchos informantes, había nuevas especies de las cuales también podían aprovecharse.

La sensación que transmite la sombra más grande llega un nivel insoportable, provoca sufrimiento a Grasshooves que por alguna razón los sentimientos de culpa y miedo se intensifican, empieza a temblar y a gemir, exponiendo su ubicación.

"Mira, una escoria que aún está viva. Hay que divertirnos con él, creo que es el único ser vivo que hay por aquí y parece resistir bastante". Las sombras pelean entre sí por obtener el privilegio de asesinar al potrillo, la discusión queda menguada cuando la sombra líder lo reclama como suyo.

-¡Oh… Celestia! –El fin de Grasshooves ya estaba escrito… y dictaba que no será esta noche.

Un fuerte sonido aparece de la nada junto con un gran destello blanco, ocasionando toda la una conmoción. La sombra líder expresa un chillido de daño que perturba los oídos, algo lo ha lastimado. Escapa junto con otras sombras mientras otras responden al ataque.

En medio de la noche, la batalla estalla y Grasshooves se encuentra en el medio. Pegasos soldados llegan del cielo y con hojas afiladas brillantes sujetadas por sus cascos y alas atacan al enemigo, quien no recibe daño con sus ataques pero lo hacen enojar bastante, forzándolos a ir tras ellos. La mayoría cae en la trampa y persiguen muy frenéticos a los pegasos, deseosas se matar y mutilar ponis nuevos, las sombras son extremadamente rápidas, los pegasos siguen en línea recta y tratando de mantener la velocidad llegan a un campo rocoso donde se hay gran cantidad de puntos ciegos.

Algunas sombras logran atrapar a varios pegasos, aunque el resto logra salir a salvo. Cuando llegan a las rocas, las sombras son sorprendidas por rayos que salen del suelo, son los unicornios que aprovecharon los espacios ciegos y los escondites en las rocas para sorprender al enemigo. Sus rayos golpean a gran cantidad de seres espectrales, debilitándolos y obligándolos a bajar. Más unicornios aparecen y conjuran un hechizo que envuelve por completo al espectro, y finalmente encerrarlo en un cristal pequeño. La estrategia parece dar resultado, gran cantidad de sombras han sido aprisionadas en pequeños cristales prismáticos. Ocurre lo que temen los unicornios, los cristales comienzan a romperse, su hechizo y magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Aún hay más, el resto de las sombras han aparecido y los tienen rodeados, los pegasos no pueden volar a su máxima velocidad por suficiente tiempo y son atrapados. La sombra más grande aparece y de un solo movimiento termina con más de la mitad de los unicornios.

Las sombras se van un festín con el sufrimiento de los soldados encerrados en su propio plan. La batalla por la supervivencia comienza con mucho temor y de desarrolla de manera muy desgraciada para el poni. Campos de fuerza son conjurados sin resultados, las sombras los atrevieran. La sombra más grande sigue atacando, destrozando cuerpos enteros cuando de nuevo un rayo blanco lo hace tambalearse. Más rayos de intensa energía, muy diferente a la magia unicornio y a cualquier magia que haya sentido antes, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar al responsable, por fin decide huir cuando un enorme campo de energía azul oscuro aparece del cielo, protegiendo a los soldados y dañando a las sombras cercanas. Las sombras se retiran en las profundidades del bosque.

La batalla finaliza con un gran número de bajas, la mayor parte son de ponis. Los soldados pegasos, unicornios y terrestres sobrevivientes e ilesos se reúnen con rapidez para formar una alineación segura cerca de las vías del tren. La responsable del campo de fuerza protector y de los rayos blancos que dañaron severamente a varias sombras y dañaron a su líder baja del cielo. Es una princesa que comanda a los soldados valientes y fieles a Equestria, no continuará con la batalla por esta noche porque las sombras aún son poderosas y su ejército ha sufrido daños lamentables. La mayor parte de su batallón ha muerto en acción, arriesgar a los sobrevivientes a otro ataque sería irresponsable. Ella es lo único que mantiene alejadas a las sombras, su magia alicornio es por ahora su única defensa.

-¡Princesa Luna! –Aparece la oficial al mando, una pegaso con alas, pelaje y orejas muy particulares (como una cruza entre demonio y poni, así lo percibe Grasshooves)-. Nos hemos reunido, todos los pelotones.

-Busquen a los heridos.

-Si su majestad.

La princesa Luna, la gran soberana de la noche, portando una armadura plateada que brilla de una manera única cuando los rayos de la luna le son reflejados. Protección para su pecho, panza y lomo, se quita el casco por un momento dejando ver su espectacular crin que emula la bruma nocturna con sus propias estrellas relucientes. Más alta que el resto de los ponis, mostrando un porte de sabiduría y clase que solo tiene la realeza. Se ve molesta, porque el plan no salió como ella esperaba, hubo demasiadas bajas y todos los intentos por detener al enemigo han sido infructíferos. Suspira por un momento, cierra los ojos y así permanece por un largo tiempo, como si se perdiera en su pensamiento.

Grasshooves, cautivado por la belleza y el poder casi infinito de la princesa, logra levantarse con la poca energía que le queda. Con dificultad dolorosa y lenta, sale de su agujero y camina cojeando de la pata delantera derecha, aproximándose lentamente hacia la princesa. Tambaleándose, con una mirada medio muerta, intenta llamar su atención con un simple grito, no puede porque su garganta está demasiado seca. Unicornios, pegasos, ponis terrenales y ponis "demonio" se encuentran tan ocupados ayudando a sus compañeros o vigilando los bosques cercanos que nadie se da cuenta de que hay un sobreviviente rondando casi en sus narices.

Su oficial regresa, informándole que ya juntaron a todos los heridos, que hay muchos heridos de gravedad y necesitan llevárselos de inmediato a un hospital. La princesa abre los ojos, que muestran una preocupación seria.

-Está bien. He contactado a mi hermana y juntas hemos decidido retirarnos por ahora. No atacaremos al enemigo hasta no encontrar una solución.

-¿Qué es eso? –La oficial levanta el casco, señalando a lo lejos, una figura moribunda que se acerca lentamente, como un muerto caminante.

La princesa Luna voltea a verlo, queda sorprendida al reconocerlo. Un potro, apenas un niño que está vivo y camina a su dirección, ambas yeguas quedan sorprendidas y por un momento se preguntan si lo que ven es real, una trampa o simplemente un espejismo. Nadie hubiese pensado que en medio de una guerra un poni de corta edad estuviera. Grasshooves ya no puede más, y cae frente a los ojos de la princesa.

Sus ojos se cierran lentamente y lo último que puede ver es a la princesa Luna acercarse volando rumbo a él. Alguien exclama una oración: "¡OTRO SOBREVIVIENTE!". Queda inconsciente.

Pesadillas, visiones difusas y sensaciones extrañas son lo que su mente apenas logra percibir. Como si estuviera muerto, por un momento la pena y el miedo dejan de importarle. Siente su cuerpo elevarse y viajar al cielo, siente una luz y muchas figuras difusas viéndolo. Después de creerse muerto y estar en una especie de punto extraño, por fin abre los ojos.

Grasshooves despierta. Le cuesta trabajo abrir los ojos y distinguir lo que hay a su alrededor, hay luces en el techo que lastiman sus pupilas. Una vez que logra adaptarse, le sorprende encontrarse en una cama muy placentera, y estar rodeado de muchos potrillos curiosos.

-¡Ya despertó! –Escucha decir a varios de ellos. Por la sorpresa no puede contarlos tranquilamente, aunque calcula que hay cerca de 30 ponis jóvenes que rodean su cama y lo miran deseos de conocerlo más.

Grasshooves no tiene idea de donde está, quien lo trajo ahí y quienes son todo este rebaño de unicornios, pegasos y ponis de su misma raza. Trata de moverse y el dolor se hace presente, apenas logra recostar su lomo en la cabecera. Mira sus patas y están ventadas, así como su cabeza y parte de su panza.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Un poco asustado. Mira a todos lados. Se encuentra en una sala color azul, con muchas camas a lado de las paredes. Hay una ventana en frente y la vista que deja pasar le parece muy extraña porque lo único que ve es el cielo estrellado pero hay luz solar entrando por la ventana.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! –Una voz femenina entra a la sala, una poni con uniforme de enfermera se aproxima a donde Grasshooves descansa-. Casi una semana inconsciente, por poco te mueres. Sí que eres muy fuerte.

Cuando Grasshooves por fin logra verla, un enorme susto lo hace saltar, provocando la risa de los demás potrillos.

A la enfermera no le sorprende, en la mayoría de las veces provoca la misma impresión. Su raza no es muy conocida entre los ponis, ella pertenece a una estirpe rara y constantemente estigmatizada: los incomprendidos ponis murciélago. De ojos muy parecidos a los de los reptiles, diseñados para ver excelente en la oscuridad, por lo que tienden a "brillar" y asustar a los demás. De orejas ligeramente más largas y puntiagudas, con un par de colmillos saliendo tímidamente de sus labios, de pelaje con tonalidades oscuras y mucho más salvaje. Sus alas tan características, membranas en vez de plumas, a simple vista peligrosas. La enfermera hace a un lado a los potros curiosos que no la dejan pasar, lo hace con suavidad.

-Déjame adivinar… te asustan mis colmillos y mis ojos… ¿No es así? Te acostumbrarás.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Vuelve a preguntar, le sigue teniendo miedo.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Cuando la enfermera termina de examinarlo y verificar que se encuentra bien, se atreve a decirle-. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú? Ve por la ventana y dime lo que ves.

Con algo de dificultad, Grasshooves se levanta y con pasos algo torpes camina a la ventana que está en frente. Poco a poco ese cielo nocturno y luz solar cobra otro sentido.

El cielo es de un noche habitual; con sus tintes morados y sus estrellas brillantes, pero hay un objeto esférico flotante que deja estupefacto a Grasshooves: lo que está viendo en el horizonte lejano, flotando es la tierra misma. No puede creer que esté viendo la tierra como la gran esfera que es, las fotografías en los libros de geografía no se comparan con lo que está presenciando ahora. Eso no es todo, más a lo lejos, un disco brillante está detrás de la tierra, asomándose tímidamente, su luz oscurece parte de la tierra, es tan fuerte esa luz brillante que llega hasta donde está él.

A lo lejos de esta tierra que ahora pisa, hay un ecosistema hecho de rocas grises y animales que jamás había visto. Pronto descubre en donde está.

-¿Estoy en la…? –Está tan sorprendido que tartamudea.

-Sí, estás en la misma luna.

Grasshooves no lo puede creer, la enfermera sonríe, mostrando un poco más son colmillos diseñados para comer fruta lunar, se retira mientras el resto de los ponis se acercan a Grasshooves y le dan la bienvenida, después lo marean en un sinfín de preguntas. Una nueva etapa en la vida de Grasshooves que es incierta, pero por hoy, está a salvo y le da gusto estarlo.

* * *

-¿Quién lo recogió? –Pregunta Light, curiosa por los detalles. No es la única que tiene el odio bien puesto.

-La verdad… no lo sé. Tal vez fue la misma princesa, tal vez fue un soldado cualquiera. La verdad no importa mucho.

-Debo decir… que imaginé su vida de diferente manera. –Light Gentlepencil ríe un poco, seguramente de su propia tontería.

-¿Cómo la imaginaba usted?

-Más dulce.

-Bueno, señorita Gentlepencil. Por un momento lo fue… pero, cuando estuve todo ese tiempo viviendo en la luna, hubo tantas cosas que ocurrieron. –Por primera vez, lanza una carcajada de felicidad pura, cosa que sorprende a Twilight y a las portadoras de los elementos. A Light Gentlepencil también le asombra.

-¿Le molestaría contarnos?


	5. 1x05: Añoramos Ser Héroes

Hola a todos,

Por fin subo el capítulo 5 de mi fanfic. Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, al menos el capítulo es bastante grande. Ojalá les guste.

Nota: El siguiente capítulo será el "final de temporada", por lo que no habrá actualizaciones durante un buen tiempo.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic y me agregan sus comentarios y opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar.

* * *

**HIJOS DE LA LUNA**

_**1X05 – Añoramos Ser Héroes**_

Mientras el invitado de Light Gentlepencil cuenta sus memorias, los seres animales en el auditorio tratan de imaginarse la vida de Grashooves basándose en sus palabras. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle hace algo un poco diferente: recordar sus propias vivencias. Lo que ella vivió cuando Grasshooves no le pasaba jamás por la cabeza en participar en una guerra.

Hace más de 46 años, ella era solo una poni que apenas acababa de ser coronada. No tenía un cargo oficial y aún no sabía lo que le depararía el futuro con un título real aún fresco sobre su cabeza. Estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo como de costumbre, cuando su fiel amigo y ayudante Spike regurgitó una carta mágica. Era de la Princesa Celestia y necesitaba la presencia de su mejor alumna en Canterlot inmediatamente. Twilight fue con un apresuramiento audaz, curiosa por conocer los motivos de la soberana del sol: tal vez era un nuevo supervillano a vencer, tal vez Discord había hecho de las suyas otra vez. Cualquier tarea que le encomendara, ella la cumpliría gustosa.

Su sorpresa: encontrarse a Celestia acompañada de la famosa paleontóloga Bonestila, una unicornio de palale verde claro, crin y melena amarillas, y con un carácter muy especial. ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia la había invitado a ella? ¿Era por el descubrimiento que hizo hace un par de días?

Celestia estaba muy interesada en el pasado, ya que ella al igual que su hermana han vivido por milenios, pero su propio origen les es desconocido. Celestia confiaba en que Twilight ayudaría a Bonestila con una importante investigación donde se buscaría saber de una vez por todas, los orígenes de la especie poni. Tal vez, el destino podría conectar la investigación con el origen de los primeros alicornios. Esperaba con ferviente ilusión las respuestas para ella en el desenlace de esta búsqueda. Celestia se preguntaba constantemente si había un alicornio más antiguo que ella, algo así como un padre o una madre, si tenía más familiares aparte de su hermana.

Twilight vivió el transcurso del proyecto Neo-History de manera muy distinta a la de Grasshooves. Ella se desveló varias noches junto con su equipo de criptógrafos y lingüísticos tratando de descifrar el contenido del pergamino y de los nuevos que posteriormente encontraron. Buscando por todo el mundo el resto de las partes, tener que aguantar y sobrellevar los "pleitos diplomáticos" de los reinos aliados y no tan aliados de Equestria; como la república Popular de los Burros, Marethonia, Saddle Arabia, El Reino de los Grifos, entre otros. Alegaban que el descubrimiento no era exclusivo de los ponis Equestrianos, ellos también querían colaborar y saber de los avances del proyecto. La información debía ser para todos, no solo para Equestria. Hubo momentos de tensión entre los estados y Equestria, complicados y fastidiosos.

La princesa Twilight abre los ojos, regresa al presente a seguir escuchando al invitado.

-Y… ¿Cómo era vivir en la luna? –Light Gentlepencil, muy interesada en el tema.

-Pues fue… como estar en un pastel con muchos sabores… amargo por momentos, dulce en otros. Todos sabíamos que ahí estábamos seguros y que nadie nos haría daño, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo porque dejamos de preocuparnos por él. Todos esos ponis tenían algo en común conmigo… estaban solos en el mundo, sin ningún familiar que viniera a reclamarlos. Amigos aparecieron, tristezas se mostraron, rumores de una guerra que se extendía por todo el mundo poco a poco se volvían más fuertes y aterradores.

* * *

_Hace 46 Años: Mi Pedazo De Roca Lunar_

La tierra, vista desde la luna, es algo que te cambia por dentro. Puedes ver al sol y a las estrellas de diferente forma, puedes ver a Equestria y darte cuenta que solo es una parte de un mundo enorme donde no se distinguen especies, solo tierra y agua. Vez un mundo que flota en un vacío descomunal, una minucia cuando se le compara con el resto del universo. Más allá del sol y la tierra, están las estrellas, algunas son de adorno, puestas por la Princesa Luna, otras son mucho más lejanas y fuera del control de las princesas, todo poni se pregunta que habrá más allá de las estrellas.

20 ponis jóvenes, varían de estatura, peso, edad, raza y género. El más pequeño tiene 5 años, el más grande tiene 14. Más de la mitad son machos, hay muy pocos pegasos y unicornios, predomina los ponis terrenales pues las zonas donde fueron salvados eran ocupados principalmente por ponis de ese tipo. Alex es agobiado por preguntas de los potros ahí presentes, son tantas que no le da tiempo responder a ninguna. La enfermera regresa, alejando la mayor cantidad de ponis del perímetro de Alex. Les dice a las hembras que regresen a su propia sala, ellas de mala gana obedecen. Alex se queda solitario por un mínimo instante hasta que un equino unicornio de 14 años lo vuelve a sorprender.

-¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Blinkie! –Una voz alegre, aunque eso no le sorprende a Alex, ya que todos parecen muy alegres por aquí. Alex no le presta mucha atención, cuando voltea a verlo, piensa que se topará con un poni como cualquier otro, y entonces encuentra en él una intrigante sorpresa-. ¿No hablas mucho, cierto? No te preocupes, no necesitas hacerlo. Hay algunos que tardan más que otros en adaptarse.

Alex Grasshooves se le queda mirando por mucho tiempo al poni llamado Blinkie. El parecido con su amigo Hidesty lo deja estupefacto por varios segundos. Un unicornio, mismo pelaje azul claro y ojos verdes, sonrisa casi idéntica, crin con el mismo peinado y los mismos colores amarillos suaves, Alex incluso se imagina que tiene la misma vibra que él. Blinkie se incomoda con la mirada pasmada del nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… yo. –Alex se voltea avergonzado-. Lo siento, me recordaste a alguien.

-Oh… ¿Puedo saber quién es?

-A mi mejor amigo. –Alex baja las orejas y la vista. Blinkie entiende a la perfección la tristeza de Alex.

-Ven, acompáñame, vamos a dar un vistazo por tu nuevo hogar.

Alex decide acompañarlo, por el simple hecho de que ese unicornio es de un enorme parecido a su amigo. Blinkie trota muy rápido pero Grasshooves tiene problemas para moverse, sus patas aún están delicadas y no puede moverse con agilidad. Blinkie entonces toma del rincón de la sala una andadera con ruedas.

-Muchas gracias. –Grasshooves sube sus patas delanteras en la andadera, son las que requieren una mejor atención. Cuando salen por la puerta, los potros comienzan a seguirlos.

-¡Bienvenido al Palacio Lunar y ponisonal de la Princesa Luna! –Blinkie actúa como guía turístico, se nota que está presumiendo que él fue uno de los primeros en llegar al castillo. Cuando sus ojos vieron su nuevo hogar por primera vez, la princesa Luna aún no sabía qué hacer con los ponis jóvenes que sus soldados recogieron después de la masacre de Dodge Junction. Después se le ocurrió conservarlos y adaptar parte de su castillo como una casa hogar. Aún hay cosas que detallar-. Este será su nuevo hogar.

El Castillo Secreto De La Princesa Luna, hecho por la misma Princesa Luna durante su destierro como Nightmare Moon. Tiene tantos años de antigüedad como el Palacio Real De Canterlot, aunque el castillo lunar lo supera en tamaño.

A lado de la sala donde están las camas de los potros está la sala de las potrancas y hacen exactamente lo mismo cuando ven al recién despertado pasar cerca de su puerta, muchas de ellas se unen con los demás curiosos, deseosos de conocer más sobre él.

-¡Hola! ¿De dónde vienes? –Vuelven a atacarlo con preguntas.

-Eh… yo… de Dodgeville. –Alex se siente algo torpe contestando sus preguntas, está nervioso porque no conoce a nadie y el exceso de atención que recibe lo desconcierta.

-¿Y en donde queda eso? –Pregunta una potrilla de no más de 8 años-. ¿Qué le pasaron a tus patas?

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué moriste?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dicen que la princesa Luna te trajo entre sus cascos ¿Es cierto? –Muchas preguntas, ni siquiera le daban tiempo de contestar alguna.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjenlo en paz! –Dice Blinkie. Como él es el potro de mayor edad, se ha etiquetado a sí mismo como líder.

Recorren el pasillo donde les es permitido cruzar. Los colores de las paredes son algo sombríos, con pilares grises y cúpulas piramidales. Hay corredores externos que muestran más a detalle el panorama del nuevo mundo. Todo tiene un elegante acabado cristalizado que inspira limpieza. En el mismo pasillo se encuentra el comedor, los baños y actualmente los guardias de la princesa luna están preparando una nueva sala en una biblioteca, casi todos ellos son ponis murciélagos. Solo tienen acceso a esta única parte del castillo y a los jardines frontales donde pueden estar todo el tiempo que quieran. Blinkie le presenta todas las zonas permitidas.

-¿Todos ustedes…? ¿Tienen? –Alex no sabe cómo decirlo, no quiere sonar violento o cruel. Blinkie intuye lo que Alex quiere decir.

-Si, somos los únicos sobrevivientes de los poblados de Baltimare, Dodge Junction, Appleloosa y algunos pueblos pequeños que también fueron atacados, como tu pueblo.

-¿Hay alguien más de Dodgeville? –No tiene la respuesta que él espera. Todos al menos tienen a otro potro salvado de su mismo pueblo. Alex entiende con mucho pesimismo que él es el único sobreviviente de Dodgeville.

Los guardias del castillo resguardan las partes bloqueadas por los pequeños, delante de las puertas enrejadas, tienen su lanza o su espada. Se ven temibles por sus ojos casi reptilianos y sus alas nada amigables. Cuando ven a los nuevos residentes aproximarse, les sonríen y platican con ellos. Se llevan mejor con los primeros potros que llegaron al castillo. Detrás de la puerta enrejada entran los guardias y los soldados de la princesa Luna, ahí se guardan las armas, los salones de entrenamiento y secretos peligrosos (o eso dicen los guardias).

Una trompeta suena. Las orejas de Blinkie se elevan más de lo debido, al igual que el resto de los pequeños ponis.

-¡Gracias a la luna, llegaron! ¡Vamos a saludarlos! –Blinkie exclama con una emoción tan cautivante como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. El resto de los ponis exclaman con el mismo júbilo, galopan como locos a la salida donde se encuentran los jardines del castillo.

Entre la euforia y la extrema proximidad en la que estaban, tiran a Grasshooves de la andadera, casi nadie se dio cuenta de lo que provocaron. Tal acción más que molestarlo lo entristece, porque se siente como un inútil que está solo. De la nada, la atención del grupo se esfumó. Espera no usar andadera siempre porque es muy fácil hacerle daño. Trata por su propia cuenta volver a colocar sus patas en la andadera.

-Ups, lo siento mucho. –Blinkie regresa, avergonzado. Con delicadeza, ayuda a Alex con la andadera. Alex está sorprendido por el cuidado que Blinkie le ofrece. Eso lo hace sentirse querido.

-Muchas gracias… de verdad. –Sus pupilas crecen, parecen brillar más la cuenta, Blinkie se percata de ello y mejor rompe el momento cursi.

-Perdonalos, es que cuando la trompeta suena significa posibles sorpresas. –Blinkie lo empuja por el lomo para que acelere el paso. Alex trata de mantener la velocidad, es mucho más difícil si todas tus patas necesitan cuidado.

Cómo lo dijo Blinkie, la trompeta significa una sola cosa: la llegada de los soldados de la princesa Luna al palacio. Tales tropas venían de los patrullajes o de las batallas contra el enemigo. Aunque los potrillos veían 2 elementos con su propia emoción; por un lado la oportunidad de que los soldados trajeran nuevos compañeros o compañeras de juego, y por el otro, ver una vez más a sus salvadores y a su máxima protectora. Todos estos pequeñines recuerdan al soldado que los salvó, lo admiran con cariño y siempre tratan de saludarlos. Los soldados les siguen el juego y hasta muchos de ellos visitan al potro que salvaron, los tratan como sus propios hijos.

Los ponis llegan a los jardines y por la verga aguardan impacientes el arribo de los soldados. Esperan a que crucen la puerta principal donde pasarán cerca de los jardines. No podrán tener contacto con ellos porque la verga aparta el cruce principal con los jardines. Solo podrán aclamar a los héroes que les dieron otra oportunidad de vivir.

Alex y Blinkie son los últimos en llegar, se hacen hueco en la reja. El castillo puede llegar a ser un laberinto cruel, diseñado especialmente para que sea muy difícil llegar a su interior. La verga que separa los límites del castillo con el espacio rocoso de la luna sobrepasa los 20 metros. Los potros y potrancas no esperan demasiado, a lo lejos se abre un portal hecho de un destello azul. Un agujero en el espacio se crea, es donde los soldados llegan con rapidez y de forma sencilla a la Luna. Hace tres días un batallón de soldados junto con la princesa Luna se marcharon rumbo al combate. En Canterlot se unirían con los soldados del ejército de Celestia y la princesa Mi Amore Cadance. Tenían una nueva estrategia para derrotar al enemigo que los acosaba.

Hace tres días, un batallón de 3,000 soldados se marchó del castillo, la mayor parte ponis murciélago, fieles incondicionales de la princesa de la noche. Hoy, los potrillos que esperan en los jardines ya no celebran, nadie celebrará hoy porque de los 3,000 soldados que había hace 3 días, solo la mitad regresó.

Silenciosos, los potros observan llegar a los derrotados guerreros, entrar al palacio completitamente silenciosos. Hay grupos médicos esperando en la puerta principal a los heridos, muchos llegaron en un estado crítico y gotas de su sangre ensucia el mármol del corredor principal. La princesa Luna camina en medio del grupo derrotado, con un rostro frustrado. Ella también presenta heridas en su pelaje azul zafiro oscuro, su armadura plateada tiene abolladuras en varias partes.

Alex observa y siente la tristeza del momento, queda grabada en su corazón. Es un dolor que ya experimentó antes: la sensación insoportable de no poder hacer lo suficiente. Hoy nadie celebra, pues es un día desconsolado para Equestria.

Blinkie observa atentamente a todos los guardias, los nervios le aprietan el sentimiento cuando ve a uno de los soldados que estima mucho.

-Maldita sea… ¡No puede ser! –Su desesperación se hace visible, le pega al metal de la verja con sus cascos.

En una camilla, llevado por un par de pegasos, hay un poni murciélago. No parece respirar y tiene los ojos cerrados, con una expresión en su rostro de una dolencia eterna. Blinkie le grita con una angustia que contagia al resto de los potros, sus gritos no obtienen respuesta porque el soldado no se mueve, hay manchas rojas en la manta blanca que lo tiene cubierto hasta el cuello.

No es el único potro cuya tristeza se acrecienta más. Un par de potras no lograron ver a sus salvadores, temen lo peor. Los ponis están a punto de romper en llanto. Las enfermas llegan con los potrillos en un intento inútil por calmarlos. Los pequeños se rehúsan a dejar la verja, quieren seguir viendo. Alex no sabe qué hacer, el ambiente está tan cargado de pesimismo que fácilmente es contagioso.

La princesa Luna se percata de la situación. Llega un grupo de médicos que solo ven por ella, tiene guardas a sus lados, cualquier cuidado posible le brindan. Por ahora rechaza cualquier atención, les ordena a los guardias que ayuden a los soldados, que la dejen en paz por ahora. La princesa extiende sus alas y vuelva hasta donde se encuentran los potrillos. Su única presencia es suficiente, logra calmar el malestar de los ponis huérfanos. Enfermeras y guardias alrededor se hincan ante ella, los potrillos son los únicos se mantienen levantados, se limitan a mirarla con asombro. Una sonrisa de la princesa es suficiente para cambiar el estado de ánimo de los niños.

Alex Grasshooves la observa bien, ella es capaz de alterar drásticamente el ambiente simplemente mostrando su presencia. Muchos ponis celebran su cercanía y saltan alrededor de su porte, muy contentos. A Luna le divierte la emoción de los potrillos que por un momento se olvida de su propia frustración. Voltea entonces a un solo poni en especial.

Un silencio aparece, con un trasfondo interesante. Todos miran al poni terrestre de Dodgeville curiosos, otros lo miran con envidia. Alex se hinca cuando la princesa se aproxima a él, trata de parecer un poni bien educado frente a la máxima figura de autoridad. La princesa le eleva el rostro con el casco.

-Hola Alex, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Habla sin ninguna formalidad cuando se trata de los potros. Con su mirara única, puede ver más allá de la piel de un poni.

-Yo… no lo sé. –Alex queda impresionado, porque siente la mirada de la alicornio, le provoca una sensación que le agrada.

-Encuentro que ya se siente mejor. –Sonríe un poco-. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, por eso estás aquí, fuiste merecedor de otra oportunidad. Bienvenido a mi castillo.

-Eh… gracias. –Se pone nervioso, es que no cualquiera puede entablar una conversación con la realeza.

-Princesa Luna. –Blinkie se entromete, hincado, se atreve a besarle los cascos. Su angustia le crea un nudo en la garganta los testigos adultos-. Disculpe mi interrupción, pero por favor, se lo ruego, cuide al soldado Black-On, que no se muera por favor.

La princesa se le pone enfrente y su actitud ante la situación la hace parecer que está molesta. Los potrillos se alejan un poco. Blinkie traga saliva, se mantiene hincado, espera que la princesa le haga caso y no lo regañe.

-Si. No te preocupes, joven Blinkie. Haremos todo lo posible para salvarlo.

-Muchas gracias, su alteza. –Al menos, logra calmarse con esta oración.

La princesa Luna voltea de nuevo hacia Alex, se despide de él con una sonrisa maternal. Toma el vuelo y por fin se aleja de ellos, tiene asuntos muy delicados que atender.

-No inventes, eres el favorito de la princesa. –Una poni pegaso le dice, cabe mencionar que lo hace con envidia.

Alex simplemente sonríe de forma estúpida a la multitud de potros que lo miran solamente a él, nervioso y tímido. Siempre había querido ser el centro de atención y ahora que lo es, no se siente a gusto. La razón es de que la atención que recibe no es nada parecida a la que alguna vez se imaginó, esta es más incómoda porque muchos lo miran como un ser indeseable que les arrebata el cariño de la princesa.

La noche y el día en la luna son atípicos. A veces la luna se oscurece completamente por varios días, otras veces se acerca demasiado al sol que el calor se vuelve intenso, a los potros les cuesta adaptarse al nuevo ambiente. Guardias, soldados que vienen y nunca regresan, momentos felices y deprimentes, historias de huérfanos y de guardias, enfermas, doctores; y sobre todas las cosas, la princesa Luna.

* * *

De regreso al presente. Cada oído está bien puesto en el auditorio y en la mayor parte del territorio de Equestria. Todos quieren saber el desenlace de la historia, se preguntan si habrá un romance o continuará el drama. No son los únicos que escuchan, reinos aledaños también lo hacen y con números de radioescuchas altos.

Light Gentlepencil con la entrevista, probablemente este sea el trabajo más importante y más difícil de su carrera. Su temperamento continúa tranquilo, no va a llorar frente al auditorio, su deseo es continuar hasta al final, porque quiere que Grasshooves les cuente los elementos más importantes de su vida, una lección que desea compartir con el mundo entero.

-¿Cómo era vivir en el castillo de Nightmare Moon? ¿No les daba miedo?

-Pues… un poco, porque era muy sombrío. –Expresa Alex-. Aunque como fue nuestro hogar por casi 5 años, nos acostumbramos.

-Supongo que el trato que tenía la princesa contigo los primeros días te causó problemas. –Lo dice con una sonrisa.

-Sí, fueron semanas difíciles. Los potros y las potrancas… sobre todo las potrancas, me molestaban mucho porque decían que yo era un farsante con la princesa, que me hacía el sufrido para obtener más cariño que ellos. En el comedor, tan solo comía con Blinkie porque los demás se alejaban de nosotros, Blinkie después intentó remediarlo, y por un momento todo se calmó, pero igual me molestaban cuando me encontraba solo.

-¿Recuerdas los nombres de todos ellos?

-No… pero si recuerdo muy bien sus rostros y la personalidad de cada uno. También recuerdo a las enfermeras, la mejor de todas era Wilffur, la primera enfermera que vi cuando desperté en la luna. Era muy protectora y su carácter era muy especial. También algunos doctores, aunque las enfermeras tenían más contacto con nosotros.

-¿Llegaste a ver a alguno de ellos después de la guerra?

-No. –La respuesta crea un campo de tensión al que Light no quiere adentrarse, no ahora. Revisa algunas notas en su escritorio, buscando un tema más agradable.

-¿Cómo era vivir a lado de una princesa?

-Eso era la mejor parte. –Grasshooves cierra los ojos y su mente emprende recuerdos preciados de todos los momentos que pasó con la princesa. Su sonrisa involuntaria hace reír a la audiencia.

* * *

_Hace 46 Años: Estrellas Mágicas Del Sábado._

Grassshooves se encuentra en el sótano de su casa, hay tanta luz del exterior que traspasa los espacios de la madera y lastiman sus ojos. Escucha la voz de su madre clamando su nombre, son gritos ensordecedores que llenan de pánico y ansiedad al pequeño potro. Los gritos de su padre y hermanas se unen en un coro de suplicas desesperadas imposibles de soportar. Alex intenta abrir la puerta del sótano, golpea la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y en cada intento su energía disminuye drasticamente, siente sus cascos hechos de plastilina, incapaz de abrir la puerta y ayudar a su familia. Pronto los gritos de su familia se hacen tan constantes que parecen venir de cualquier rincón de la casa. El potro exclama los nombres de su familia, choca su cabeza con la madera intentando romperla.

Finalmente logra romper la puerta, sube a su casa y la ve intacta, limpia y tranquila. Hay una luz blanquizca que entra por las paredes y una puerta abierta, no se puede distinguir nada más allá de la fuerte luz. Alex no comprende lo que sucede, porque no ve a nadie y la calma no lo tranquiliza. Camina un poco, revisando si encuentra a alguien cuando de la nada toda su familia aparece en el interior de la cocina. Hay algo muy extraño en ellos, porque solo puede verles la retaguardia, Alex no puede ver sus rostros.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –Alex se aproxima a ellos, mira la cola y el color e pelaje de aquellos ponis, reconoce muy bien a su padre, madre y 2 hermanas mayores. Su familia no voltea a verlo-. ¿Noise? ¿Cotton?

-No convivimos con cobardes.

-Yo no quería abandonarlos, yo solo… -Alex trata de verlos, cada vez que lo intenta nunca puede llegar a verles el rostro-. ¡Por favor, no me ignoren! ¡No me dejen!

-Tú nos abandonaste… llorón pusilánime. –Exclama su hermana Noise.

-Siempre fuiste un bebé llorón, incapaz de hacer algo por su cuenta. Malcriado, por eso a nadie le agradabas. –Su hermana Cotton le dice con una malicia tenebrosa.

-Quedate solo… como castigo. –Sus padres le dicen al mismo tiempo mientras sus figuras se desvanecen.

-No… por favor. -Alex trata de abrazarlos, mantenerse unido a ellos por cualquier medio posible. Su familia se transforma en polvo oscuro delante de sus ojos, y el vuelve a quedarse solo. Su casa ahora le parece una cárcel de la cual jamás podrá salir. Se asusta cuando escucha a 4 patas acercarse, con el sonido de estar pisando un charco espeso. Cuando voltea, se encuentra con su amigo, Hidesty.

Por un momento el silencio es el protagonista de la cruel escena. Hidesty camina bajo sangre fresca, el charco se vuelve más grande y llegan a las patas de Alex que no puede moverse. Hidesty mira con ojos despreciables a su mejor amigo, una sonrisa tétrica está en su rostro pálido.

-Perdoname…

-Estás solo, Alex. –los ojos de Hidesty se transforman en un negro terrorífico y abre la boca, de sus ojos y su boca aparecen los entes fétidos. Atrapan a Alex y lo envuelven en una perpetua oscuridad que le hacen recordar estar al borde de la muerte.

Alex despierta gritando y sudando. Segundos después se escuchan sonidos de molestia y de sueño. Alex ha despertado a todos los potros de la sala.

-Si quieres tener pesadillas, tenlas en privado. –Un pegaso malhumorado que le avienta una almohada para que se calle. Otros le apoyan y le arrojan cosas; basura, mas almohadas, herraduras viejas o ropa sucia.

Es sábado en la madrugada y Alex ha tenido la cuarta pesadilla consecutiva en la noche. Jamás se apagan las luces los dormitorios de los pequeños para evitar malos sueños, lamentablemente Alex necesita más que lámparas encendidas permanentemente. Los potros ya están hartos de él porque siempre les quita el sueño por sus gritos. No es el único que tiene pesadillas pero si es el único que grita como loco cuando las tiene.

Alex siente el rechazo de sus compañeros y la tristeza se acrecienta. Lo han estado molestando desde que llegó, primero por el "favorito" de la princesa y ahora por tener pesadillas… nadie lo quiere cerca. Se acuesta de nuevo y se tapa con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para que no lo vean llorar.

La mañana llega en la luna y las enfermeras entran para evaluar el estado de los potros heridos. La enfermera con la que se asustó Alex le está quitando los vendajes de la cabeza, las patas delanteras y parte de las traseras. Cuando Alex ve sus patas sin vendaje no puede evitar asustarse un poco de su estado. No es grave, solo que no le gusta ver cicatrices aún frescas, le recuerdan malos eventos. Sus patas delanteras han tenido una mejora significativa, aunque siguen un poco inflamadas y necesitan reposo.

Alex observa que detrás de las camas hay dos ponis idénticos murmurando cosas y observándolo. Son gemelos de pelaje oscuro y crin café, ponis terrenales que hablan de Alex. Los demás potros murmuran con las enfermeras mientras observan a Alex. No le gusta que hagan eso, porque cree que dicen palabras malas de él.

-Tienes micro fracturas en las dos extremidades, me sorprende que hayas caminado desde tu pueblo hasta la conexión de las vidas del ferrocarril de Dodge Junction. –Su nombre es Wildfur y la nombraron así por su pelaje abundante y difícil de cepillar.

-Sra. ¿Usted come carne? –Alex le pregunta y la enfermera detiene sus acciones sorprendida y molesta.

-¿Lo dices porque tengo colmillos?

-Si…

-Deberías cuidar tu boca. Nosotros somos tan normales y herbívoros como ustedes. Con estos colmillos extraemos más fácil la pulpa de las frutas. –Termina de vendar de nuevo las patas delanteras de Grasshooves-. Trata de ser más educado y de no herir los sentimientos de los que te cuidan… y te irá mejor. Listo, ya terminé. Los ponis terrestres se recuperan muy rápido, en menos de 2 semanas estarás galopando de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Una pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir mal en las noches? –La pregunta de Wildfur hace que Alex se quede mudo por varios segundos. Alex desvía la vista, no le agrada la pregunta.

-No lo sé.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar de ello? Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-No lo sé. –Su respuesta es sospechosa, sufre un repentino escalofrío como si un recuerdo reprimido intentara salir.

-Está bien, me retiro por ahora. Recuerda aquí estás a salvo. –Wildfur no peleará hoy, además, no es su campo. Necesitará de ayuda más especializada para hacerlo hablar.

Wildfur se dirige a otra cama donde revisa a otro potro, mientras, los dos ponis gemelos siguen mirando a Grasshooves. Pronto le hacen perder la paciencia porque las miradas son hirientes.

-¿Qué están mirando? –Les dice en un tono desafiante.

-Estás maldito. –Dicen al unísono. Luego, los 2 abandonan la sala.

Los señalamientos continuarán por el resto del día, lo único que pude hacer Alex es alejarse de ellos.

Llega la tarde. Como Alex no puede jugar por la condición de sus patas, solo puede observar a sus demás compañeros jugar en los jardines desde el largo balcón que acompaña parte del pasillo. No se encuentra solo, Blinkie lo acompaña, observando como los potros y potras juegan a la pelota con los guardias, tampoco tiene deseos de jugar.

-¿Crees que soy odioso? –Una pregunta de Alex que demuestra su pesar en el grupo.

-A veces… No les hagas caso, es que están asustados.

-¿De qué?

-De tus pesadillas. –Blinkie mira la cara de Alex que no parece captar su tema-. ¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas?

-No. –Alex en parte dice la verdad. Cuando despierta los recuerdos se esfuman y solo quedan las intensas y desgraciadas emociones que le arruinan la noche.

-Todos tenemos pesadillas, incluso yo. Pero tú… no sé qué te ocurrió "allá abajo", que tipo de cosas desagradables viste. Gritaste mucho y comenzaste a patear con los cuartos traseros. Murmuraste muchas cosas.

-¿Qué dije? –Alex está temblando, por miedo y vergüenza.

-Yo solo escuché "Perdoname".

Alex voltea hacia otro lado, no quiere que miren sus ojos llorosos. Los recuerdos llegan a su mente, frescos en todos los sentidos. Recuerda exactamente el sonido, las imágenes, aroma y sensación. Recuerda cuando el ente oscuro lo tomó por las patas, dispuesto a matarlo y como logro escaparse. Cuando lo tocó, pudo sentir una variedad inmensa de malestares; una pena insoportable, frustración, odio y perversión, pudo sentir las ideas de su agresor, lo que tenía planeado para él, como iba a disfrutar destazarlo lentamente. En pocas palabras, pudo sentir su propia muerte. Ese placer enfermo de terminar con la vida, de crear sufrimiento, no puede quitárselo de su mente.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Blinkie intenta abrazarlo, Alex lo aleja de él de forma brusca. Si pudiera moverse mejor lo hubiera apartado de forma más violenta.

-Yo… no pude hacer nada. –Dentro de sí mismo se dice cobarde repetidas veces.

-Lo entiendo. Apuesto que si tuvieras el poder para detenerlos y destruirlos, lo usarías sin titubear. Cualquiera lo haría, yo lo haría.

-¿Tú las viste?

-¿A "Las Sombras"? Jamás vi a una.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Estaba en la escuela cuando la explosión ocurrió. Fue tan fuerte que las ventanas se quebraron y aunque suene tonto…me desmayé. Desperté en la bodega subterránea de la escuela junto con otros 4 ponis y un poni adulto muy mal herido. Después me enteré que él me recogió y me ocultó en la bodega junto con los otros tres. Nadie sabía a lo que ocurría arriba, solo me dijeron que no me atreviera a salir, que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era guardar silencio y esperar por ayuda. Pasaron las horas y escuchamos mucho caos, eso fue muy terrorífico. Esperamos, temerosos…hasta que la puerta de la bodega de abrió y bajaron los soldados de la princesa Luna. Black-On fue uno de ellos. Nunca supe lo que le pasó a mis padres o a mi hermano menor, aunque supongo que pasó con ellos, porque apoyaban a Bonestila en sus teorías y estuvieron todo el tiempo apoyándola, cuando el proyecto se detuvo ellos estuvieron cerca de la excavación, protestando. Muchos amigos no los he vuelto a ver desde ese día y cuando vi mi pueblo destruido sentí tanta rabia que juré vengarme… no sé como pero lo haré. Quiero destruir a esos malditos. –Toma un tiempo para respirar y relajarse-. Black-On entonces me trajo aquí junto con los otros ponis, lo admiro porque me salvó y porque arriesga su vida para asegurar la nuestra.

-Es por eso que no me voy a morir tan fácil. –Una voz familiar para Blinkie que lo hace explotar de euforia, su cuerno expulsa chispas de colores brillantes. Voltea y confirma su ilusión.

-¡Black-On! –Su felicidad es imposible ocultarla.

Es un poni murciélago, macho, de alta estatura y de aspecto de pocos amigos. Por ahora una silla de ruedas y un enfermero cuidan su bienestar. Su ojo tiene un parche, su oreja está cortada y la mayor parte de su vientre está vendada. Blinkie salta alrededor de él como conejo, siente tanto alivio y gozo verlo vivo y sonriente. Ambos han creado una conexión singular, como una relación padre-hijo.

-¿Y quién es tu amiguito? –Señala con el casco a Grasshooves, este lo mira impresionado, seguramente es por la cantidad de vendaje en su vientre, se pregunta en su mente fue lo que le ocurrió en la panza y con su imaginación le da nauseas.

-Su nombre es Alex Grasshooves y tiene 10 años.

-Oh… así que eres el pequeño potro que sobrevivió a todo un ejército de sombras. Eres muy valiente. –Su cumplido fuera o no sincero hizo sonrojar a Alex.

-¿Enserio? Wow… tal vez por eso es el favorito de la Princesa Luna. –Regresan al tema principal-. Me alegra tanto que estés bien.

-Bueno, no tan bien actualmente… pero sigo vivo.

-Necesitas un compañero que te cubra, alguien confiable y que no le tema al enemigo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo quién?

-Yo con gusto lo haría.

-Hay Blinkie, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Por ahora no pienses en eso, mejor estudia y ayuda a los menores. Solo vine para avisarte que me dieron 3 meses de "vacaciones forzadas", necesito recuperarme.

-¿Te seguiré viendo? –La noticia preocupa a Blinkie.

-Claro. Cuando pueda te visitaré. Por ahora iré a mi cara y pasaré tiempo con mi familia, realmente necesito verlos. Pero antes de que me vaya tengo un regalo para ti. –Debajo de la silla, con mucho trabajo ya que cada vez que se mueve le duele la panza, saca una revista y se la entrega a Blinkie.

-Oh… Wow. –Blinkie con la portada rápidamente entiende su contenido.

-Sé que estás creciendo, esto te ayudará a calmar tus hormonas. Este regalo es para ti nada más, tu amigo no tiene edad para verla.

-Muchas gracias, Black-On. –Blinkie está a punto de abrazar a Black-On, en ese momento el grito de "ALTO" del poni murciélago lo detiene.

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión. Dejémoslo en un simple brohoof. –Chocan los cascos.

En enfermero se lleva al soldado lunar. Blinkie hojea la revista, le agrada lo que ve. Alex se aproxima, él quiere ver lo que tiene su amigo entre sus cascos. Blinkie se aleja y dice que lo que tiene ahora no es apropiado para su edad. Alex no le dice nada aunque por lo poco que vio sabe muy bien de lo que se trata.

La tarde continúa, el día transcurre como los otros. Blinkie y Alex juegan cartas en una pequeña sala de juegos que solo usan los más pequeños y los que están heridos como Alex, no hay mucha actividad por ahí. Blinkie por el momento es el único poni que acompaña a Alex, posiblemente porque le agrada tenerlo cerca y porque le recuerde a su hermano menor.

Las enfermeras han llamado a una doctora especializada en tratar con potros, su objetivo es Alex. Ya todos saben que arruina la hora de dormir por sus gritos provocados por terribles pesadillas, es el deber de la doctora descubrir lo que vivió en Dodgeville. Alex se vuelve demasiado terco, se rehúsa a hablar. Lo dejan en paz después de un par de horas de intentos desperdiciados. Alex no iba a hablar y no pueden invertir tanto tiempo con él porque los demás también necesitan ayuda psicológica.

La noche en la luna es una noche anormal, el sol está detrás de la tierra y dibuja una corona brillante alrededor de esta. Los territorios lunares se encuentran a oscuras por el momento. La Princesa Luna lentamente cambia de posición el astro donde Alex vive, es tan suave el movimiento y tan perfecto que nadie lo siente, tal vez se muevan unos cuadros y un par de candelabros, solamente los que tienen los cascos muy sensibles pueden sentir los ligeros cambios de movimiento. A los potrillos les importa poco, ellos esperan la noche del sábado por una razón muy especial. Durante la semana, la princesa Luna interactúa muy poco con los pequeños, debido a sus deberes reales y a la actual guerra que amenaza Equestra. En la noche del sábado, los potros olvidan las tragedias de su vida; la guerra se esfuma, las penas se van, la ilusión vuelve y con ella un deseo enorme por volver a ser tan felices como sea posible.

Dos guardias entran a la sala y les piden amablemente a los potros que los acompañen, que ya es tiempo. Dos guardias hacen lo mismo en la sala de potrillas. Los ponis obedientes acompañan a los guardias, entran por corredores del castillo que solo se abren para ellos durante los sábados en la noche. Los nuevos se preguntan porque se hace esto, Blinkie junto con los primeros que llegaron al castillo les dicen que calmen sus colas, que pronto sabrán la agradable sorpresa.

Entran a un salón con todas las comunidades posibles; cojines acolchonados, una alfombra afelpada donde te puedes acostar cómodamente, una chimenea con el fuego encendido, ventanas que muestran la belleza del espacio exterior. Es una atmosfera de colores azulados.

-¿Qué es esto? –Alex, puede sentir una atmosfera tan agradable que se asusta. Alegría y mucha nostalgia puede percibirse aquí, el salón está impregnada de ella.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad. –Le contesta una pegaso con un ala cortada, ella es una de las huérfanas más recientes en vivir en el castillo. Está tan feliz que extiende la única ala que le queda y la mueve con ánimos.

Todos los ponis eligen un lugar del salón, se acuestan muy placidos en los cojines amontonados o en la alfombra. 23 ponis esperan impacientes y sonrientes la llegada de la princesa.

La princesa llega de una forma inesperada. Su cuerpo se convierte en bruma nocturna y lentamente entra al recinto, toca con su energía a la crin de los ponis, ellos sienten u cosquilleo sorpresivo y cuando se voltean no encuentran nada. Al final aparece repentinamente en el centro de la habitación asustando a un par.

Los pequeños saltan de felicidad alrededor de ella, corren a abrazarla aunque solo puedan abrazar sus patas porque la princesa es muy alta. Ella baja su cabeza y la arrima a unos cuantos rostros.

-Muy bien, pequeños tesoros. Tomen asiento. –La Princesa Luna toma asiento igual en los cojines cerca de la fogata. Escoge intencionalmente tal lugar porque se encuentra a lado de Alex, extiende su ala izquierda y con ella tapa al potro terrestre y a Blinkie que está junto a él.

La princesa tiene preferencia por ese potro que encontró en medio de una batalla: el único sobreviviente de Dodgeville. Blinkie le sonríe soberbiamente a Alex, sus ojos muestran un brillo tan cálido que si Blinkie pudiera hablar en este momento le diría "Eres el tonto con más suerte que más se ha ganado la lotería, que bueno tenerte como amigo". Algunos no pueden evitar sentir celos, pronto se les pasa cuando la princesa con su magia hace aparecer una canasta con manzanas acarameladas y las repararte a todos los presentes, a los guardias que vigilan la puerta les toca también su manzana.

-Muy bien mis pequeños ponis. Esta noche las sorpresas que preparé los harán viajar por lugares fantásticos y llenos de aventura.

La noche continúa sin ningún impedimento. Los ponis ríen con tanta fuerza y vitalidad junto a la princesa, la habitación se transforma en un micro-universo donde solo existen ellos, sin tiempo y sin cansancio. Luna con su magia eleva a los pequeños, les cuenta historias de aventuras que se transforman en grandes viajes de imaginación, los arrulla con su magia, hace concursos donde el máximo premio es la felicidad del conjunto. Actividades que revitalizan almas jóvenes y marcados por momentos desagradables.

Los sábados siempre terminan igual, con ponis dormidos muy sonrientes que sienten su vida cambiar drásticamente por un instante. En los sábados nadie tiene pesadillas.

A partir de ese momento, Alex comenzó a sentir que era parte de algo muy ponisonal, algo parecido a una familia que no importara lo que pasara, siempre estarían con él y lo apoyarían. El mismo pensamiento invadió a los demás, y lentamente los pequeños dejaron de molestarse entre ellos y se volvieron más amigables unos con los otros. Sin embargo, fuera de su pequeño mundo donde su unidad y su esperanza en cada sábado crecían, el exterior mostraba un panorama diferente y siniestro. Rumores de la guerra amenazando los reinos cercanos, una Equestria golpeada que poco a poco sus fuerzas disminuían. Soldados que jamás volvieron y momentos crudos como niños heridos que trajeron los soldados con la esperanza de salvarlos, que murieron días después, los pueblos del sur creyeron que aislados y ocultos en el bosque podrían eludir al enemigo, resultó por reducido tiempo. Rumores de sombras que destruían más poblados pequeños en Equestria y de una racha de derrotas en la historia de la especie poni.

Los sábados con la princesa continuaron por mucho tiempo. Los potrillos tomaron la figura de la princesa de la noche como una madre que se preocupaba por ellos, los cuidaba y los apoyaba, los hacía sentir seguros, que valía la pena continuar viviendo.

* * *

-Al finalizar ese primer sábado de ensueño, la princesa me sujetó, esperó a que los demás se fueran y me dijo estas palabras: "Es normal sentir miedo, todos sienten miedo Grasshooves, incluso yo. Temo por mi hermana, por los ponis en Equestria, por sus soldados y sus familias. No podemos huir del dolor ni del miedo, porque ellos siempre estarán en nuestro ser. Huiste y te ocultaste, si no hubieras hecho esto seguramente hubieras muerto, privándote de otra oportunidad de vivir, es por eso que no debes sentir vergüenza, porque no eres un cobarde. Solo recuerda, que el miedo y la culpa no cambien quien eres. Si continúas alimentando tus pesadillas, ellas vendrán por tu y te convertirán en alguien muy diferente, alguien que jamás podrá ser feliz. Buenas noches Alex, sueña tranquilo hoy que yo cuidaré sus sueños". –Alex mantiene su casco en su rostro, así evita que gran parte del auditorio vea su expresión triste.

La princesa derrama una lágrima, los presentes tienen un nudo en la garganta. Light cierra los ojos, ahora se siente como una tonta, porque no puede con la emoción. Con una voz entrecortada continúa con las preguntas, hace levitar un pañuelo y se limpia los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que hacía esto? ¿Por qué les dedicaba tanto tiempo?

-A ella siempre le agradaron los potrillos. Nos contó una noche de porqué se metía en los sueños de los demás, vigilando nuestros deseos y temores. Ella sabía que un sueño podía dar valor o terror a una vida porque reflejaba gran parte de nuestro interior. Los ponis jóvenes eran más propensos a sentir temores, su deber era guiarlos para que ellos mismos se aventuraran a buscar sus propias soluciones. Ver a los ponis pequeños superar sus miedos la hacían feliz porque recordaba cuando ella era apenas una potrilla con sus propios temores, no quería que cometieran los mismos errores que ella, que cayeran en un mal camino. Ella nos contó que alguna vez fue inmadura y resentida, características negativas que si no son enfrentadas de manera adecuada pueden llevarte por un camino doloroso.

-Leí un poco sobre el diario de las hermanas que ahora pertenece a la Princesa Twilight, la princesa Celestia no estaba de acuerdo en que Luna se llevara a los huérfanos a su castillo, que era mejor buscarles nuevos padres o darles una mejor educación. Luna la ignoró y tomó sus propias decisiones. Celestia entonces le mandó a sus soldados encontrar primero a los sobrevivientes, así los niños quedarían bajo otro cuidado aparte de Luna, por eso eran menos de 70 potros al finalizar el año.

-A veces Celestia se olvidaba de los milagros.

-¿Y de quien fue la idea de atreverse a participar en la guerra?

-Básicamente… todos tenían la idea. Blinkie por ejemplo tuvo discusiones muy fuertes con su amigo Black-On, también con los guardias y las enfermeras, porque quería enlistarse en el ejército lunar, él era el que lo expresaba más, otros tenían la idea pero solo estaba en su imaginación, como yo. La idea de poder ayudar seguramente me la pegó Blinkie.

-La princesa Twilight me contó que lo vio por primera vez en Canterlot. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Recuerda cuando le conté la parte donde estaba moribundo debajo de las vías del ferrocarril, donde creí haber escuchado a las sombras hablar?

-Oh… entonces si era cierto, que los que sobrevivieron al contacto con las sombras después podían escucharlas.

-Meses después la guerra, nosotros estábamos viviendo con "normalidad" en el castillo lunar de la princesa. Por alguna razón, una plática sencilla se desvió en una competencia de haber quien tenía más cicatrices. Muchos dijeron como las obtuvieron y que soldado fue quien los salvó. Yo era de los que más tenían cicatrices, así que muchos me apoyaban como el ganador… hasta que la pegaso con un ala llegó y me quitó el primer puesto. Luego sacaron de nuevo el tema de yo había sido salvado por la misma princesa Luna, cosa que ella jamás dijo nada al respecto y conté solamente como los soldados me encontraron. Blinkie me escuchó y le pareció muy curioso el detalles de que le había entendido a las sombras. Se lo contó a Black-On y al siguiente día llegaron dos guardas que me llevaron hasta donde estaba la misma princesa. No le conté toda mi historia a Luna, solo las partes que ella necesitaba saber. Así que me llevó a Canterlot al anochecer. Por lo que le dije, estaba muy alarmada.

-¿Por qué lo llevó consigo?

-Supongo que quería sacarme a pasear. –Su comentario provoca un par de risas. La princesa Twilight a lo lejos le sonríe-. O porque también quería confirmar lo que le dije con la ayuda de las demás princesas. Fue cuando visité por primera vez Canterlot.

-¿Y cómo fue visitar la ciudad?

-Pues lo primero que noté fue el enorme campo de fuerza que estaba sobre casi toda Equestria. Un campo de fuerza creado por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, la única defensa de las ciudades del centro y norte de Equestria. El Imperio de Cristal estaba resguardado por el hermano de la princesa Twilight. Vi mucha tensión, había ponis temerosos, la comida escaseaba porque la mayor parte de la comida provenía dela zona del sur, ahora ya destruida. Pude comprender porque Luna siempre se veía cansada cuando nos veía todos los sábados, la situación era más difícil de lo que uno podía imaginar.

-¿Ahí conoció a Pipsqueak? –Su pregunta es inesperada, llevada más por la emoción y no por el profesionalismo.

-No se impaciente, señorita Light. –Le alza el casco, indicándole que le dejara continuar-. Aún no es el momento de hablar de su abuelo. Aunque si conocí por primera vez a la Princesa Celestia, a la Princesa Twilight, a la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía… y a una lagartija mutante llamada Discord.

La descripción que hace Grasshooves no le agrada a Fluttershy que frunce los ojos intentando controlar su disgusto. Sus demás amigas tratan de calmarla, ellas igual no se pueden contener la risa como el resto de la audiencia.

-Lo siento. –Alex le dice a Fluttershy. Light también se hace de una sonrisa. Voltea hacia otro lado para que Fluttershy y sus amigas no la vean.

-Creo que aún hay algo de su potro interior dentro de usted. Mejor continuemos.

-Está bien. La princesa Luna me llevó al palacio de Canterlot donde ya nos estaban esperando. Entendí que esta reunión no estaba planeada, era de improvisto por ser declarada como reunión de emergencia. Les conté a las princesas lo que me ocurrió, igual, solo lo necesario. La princesa Celestia para comprobarlo iluminó su cuerno y puso en mi pecho para verificar si decía la verdad, la princesa Twilight hizo lo mismo. Todos tenían una cara de preocupación, menos el sujeto llamado Discord que parecía estar muy tranquilo y sonriente. Le pregunté a Luna porque hacía esto y ella me respondió que los guardias que habían sido atacados por las sombras y sobrevivieron de milagro, cuando se las volvían a encontrar en la batalla juraban que las escuchaban. Cuando un ente maligno tocaba cualquier parte del cuerpo de un poni este le transmitía parte de su energía y magia oscura, por supuesto, no era intencional, resultó ser una reacción inesperada.

-Lo que les dijiste realmente las puso nerviosas. Los pergaminos tenían más secretos de lo que uno podía ver, no solo decían la ubicación de la cámara a las afueras de Baltimare y Dodge Junction, también decían la ubicación de más cámaras enterradas, aproximadamente 5 más escondidas alrededor del mundo.

-Cuando las sombras dijeron sobre el origen de las demás cámaras ocultas, no tenían idea de que yo estaba escuchando. Por eso las sombras no se alejaban lo suficiente de Equestria, siempre regresaban a intentar adentrarse. Las sombras sabían que los pergaminos estaban dentro, sin ellos no sabían en dónde buscar. Las sombras constantemente golpeaban la barrera, sabían que poco a poco la estaban debilitando, cuando vi a Celestia, estaba muy agotada. Me di cuenta que era cuestión de tiempo para que el verdadero desastre ocurriera. Por eso, quise también hacer mi parte, nació algo en mí, una combinación de responsabilidad, empatía, coraje y odio; una necesidad de ayudar a las princesas.

* * *

_Hace 46 Años y 8 Meses: El Origen De Un Nuevo Ejército. _

Grasshooves, la estrella del momento. Antes era un desadaptado al que la mayoría de sus compañeros no lo quería porque no los dejaba dormir en las noches y porque era el favorito de la princesa. Ahora, después de que la princesa Luna lo llevó a Canterlot por una "misión especial" (así lo vieron los potros) su reputación cambió drásticamente. Respeto de sus compañeros, enfermeras, doctores, incluso soldados. Ese tipo de atención era lo que realmente quería Grasshooves desde el principio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que habría hecho algo útil y eso elevaba su autoestima y sus sueños.

Potras y potros que vivían seguros lejos de los problemas en la tierra, lejos de Equestria. A pesar de perder a sus familias, muchos todavía tenían demás parientes esparcidos por el reino poni y no había noticias de ellos. Lo rumores respecto a la guerra se hacían cada vez más oscuros; La República Popular De Los Burros fue destruida por las sombras, y gracias a Black-On, Alex y los demás se enteraron de los planes de las princesas, que estaban considerando ayudar y rescatar lo que quedaba de una nación aliada. El imperio de los Grifos también fue atacado. Poco a poco, los demás estados sufrían de la infestación del enemigo.

Equestria aún estaba de pie pero su alimento escaseaba, ya no había suficientes soldados y las princesas lentamente perdían energía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las sombras penetraran la barrera de Celestia y su sobrina. El reino pendía de un hilo.

Blinkie era el que más furioso se ponía cuando escucha los rumores o veía el número de los soldados disminuir después de cada misión. Añoraba tanto pelear y destruir al enemigo que se olvidaba de su fragilidad y mortalidad. Lamentablemente, sus posibilidades de ser un soldado al servicio de Equestria requerían algo simple pero frustrante: ser mayor de edad, ser declarado legalmente yegua o semental. No era tanto problema si querías ser guardia real, pero ellos no peleaban, ellos solamente protegían a la realeza.

La situación se tornaba más delicada, cada día reflejaba un futuro más difuso y peligroso.

Una noche, mientras el resto de los potrillos dormía plácidamente, Grasshooves despierta de un mal sueño. Esta vez no gritó, solamente despertó y se levantó, dirigiéndose calladamente a los baños. Las lámparas siempre están encendidas en sus cuartos, sienten más seguridad y duermen mejor.

En los baños para potros, Alex se encuentra solo con el reflejo del espejo. Se enjuaga el rostro con el fin de despejar sus ideas. Sus patas delanteras ya se han curado, le volvió a crecer la crin y lo único que le recuerda su horror en Dodgeville son las cicatrices de sus patas delanteras y traseras.

Mira al poni a través del espejo, dándose cuenta de una importante verdad: jamás volverá a ser el mismo de antes. Unos tres meses más y cumpliría 11 años, pero ya no se sentía como un potro, como si algo le hubiese quebrantado su niñez, entendía muy bien el significado de la muerte y el dolor, sabía de la verdadera maldad, de las consecuencias y de vivir con los errores. Mira sus ojos a través del espejo, mira su Cuite Mark que según refleja su mayor talento que ya no emplea. "¿Qué me pasa?" Sabía que era un crio, pero por más que intentara jamás volvería a ser lo mismo. Aún siente temor, la culpa sigue en su corazón y estará ahí por toda la existencia. Quiere hacer algo más, algo que marque la diferencia y que sepan que no solo es un huérfano mimado por el ejército de la Princesa Luna. Blinkie no es el único que desea pelear, posiblemente porque no pueden soportar las pesadillas, saben que no estarán en paz hasta que los asesinos de sus familias se hayan ido para siempre.

Alex no puede dormir, y no es el único que no puede. ¿Qué podrá hacer? Sus deseos lo mantienen despierto. Camina por el pasillo oscuro sin estar seguro de querer regresar a la cama. Voltea la vista hacia las paredes y ve dos espadas colocadas en un cuadro colgado en la pared, hay una leyenda en una placa de plata que nombran las hazañas de un guerrero milenario que luchó hace mucho tiempo. Aún se ven con filo.

Alex voltea hacia los lados y no ve a nadie, así que por un momento se aprovecha de la soledad y se imagina así mismo como un gran guerrero. De un salto toma una de las espadas con su hocico, hace que la otra caiga al piso haciendo un ruido delatador. Como si fuese un juego, emular estar luchando y derrotando a un enemigo que está en el aire. Se imagina a sí mismo como un poni de corazón fuerte, sin miedo, un salvador abnegado.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –Un guarda en turno lo ve jugando con reliquias, se nota molesto. Es un poni murciélago y cuando ellos se ven enojados llegan a ser intimidantes. Carga una lanza adherida en una de sus patas que pueden manipular con facilidad por el hocico y pelear contra cualquier adversario. La fantasía se quiebra, regresa a la realidad sin saber qué hacer. El guardia llega raudamente a él.

-Lo siento. –Alex deja la espada en el suelo, se sienta con la vista baja y las orejas caídas, esperando un castigo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Estos son tesoros históricos. –Recoge las espadas y las vuelve a poner en su cuadro.

-Solo quería sentir lo que es ser un héroe. –Su respuesta deja congelado al guardia por unos momentos.

-Hay pequeño potro, no digas ocurrencias y mejor vete al dormir, pudiste haberte lastimado. –El enojo se le esfuma.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro.

-¿Qué se siente proteger a la princesa?

-Bueno… pues. –La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa porque él ni siquiera se la había planteado alguna vez en su vida o al menos de una forma tan directa-. Pues se siente bien.

-Oh.-La respuesta no lo convence.

-Ve a dormir ahora, mañana será otro día. –El guardia lo encamina a la sala donde varios de los potros fingen dormir.

Alex se queda con la duda: "¿Qué se sentirá ser un guerrero que salve a todos?" Vuelve a la cama y se queda pensando por un par de horas. Alex no se dio cuenta que había varios pares de ojos observándolo.

La mañana siguiente no cambió en absoluto la posición de Alex y el resto de los potros, su idea loca de participar en la guerra parecía un virus que alteró la mente de los ponis. Aunque ya la mayoría lo pensaba, solo necesitan un impulso y ese fue el trabajo de Alex sin que estuviera consciente de ello. El ayudó a las princesas en una misión para detener al enemigo. Los detalles de la misión los potrillos no lo sabían, pero el simple hecho de que uno de los suyos apoyara los emocionaba.

Los potros se levantan, desayunan, juegan, comen, juegan, en ocasiones leen, vuelven a dormir; eso lo han estado haciendo por 6 meses, unos más y otros menos. Los guardias y los soldados les agregan un poco de variedad a sus vidas. La rutina los obliga a pensar en locuras.

Los problemas no se han hecho esperar y uno de los más relevantes fue con una potra terrestre llamada Drew Drop, que se enamoró del soldado que la salvó. Su amor platónico jamás hubiera pasado de su una tonta fantasía pero se le ocurrió contárselo a sus amigas y ellas eventualmente hablaron; a los mandos superiores no les gustó. Así Drew Drop, potra de apenas 14 años dejó de ver a su héroe y no pasó ni medio día para que los potros se enteraran de que Alex fue sorprendido jugando con espadas porque deseaba ser un guerrero.

Un día que a simple vista es normal, Alex no ha dejado de observar el paisaje que se muestra en la ventana del dormitorio: El horizonte, las estrellas, la tierra entre la luz y la oscuridad, se pregunta qué pasará ahora en la tierra y como él podría ayudar en algo más. Su imaginación se trunca cuando 5 potros se acercan a él. Los conoce a todos ellos; los gemelos terrestres que antes fueron groseros con él, dos unicornios mayores que él y un pegaso muy tímido que muy pocas veces habla.

-Eh… hola. –Alex no soporta esa sensación de que lo estén mirando en silencio, siente como si lo juzgaran horriblemente en secreto-. ¿Por qué hacen eso?

-Te vimos en la noche. –Dice uno de los unicornios-. Y tenemos una idea.

-Tú sigues siendo el favorito de la princesa Luna, por eso vamos a necesitar tu ayuda para que hables con ella y le digas que deseamos ser entrenados para poder ser soldados. ¿Qué dices? –Muy optimista, expresa uno de los gemelos.

-Pero Black-On dice que no se puede.

-Pero la princesa puede hacerlo posible. Por eso es la princesa, es la mandamás de aquí.

Alex permanece silencioso por un rato, evaluando la idea y desvariando sobre los posibles resultados-. ¿Solo ustedes?

-Bueno, en parte sí. También algunas niñas de la otra sala. Si convencemos a todos puede que si tengamos oportunidad.

-Voy a hablar con Blinkie, él es que sabe más de estas cosas.

Alex siente una gran emoción, se ha ganado el reconocimiento de sus compañeros y eso lo hace sentirse importante y útil. Además, la idea de ser un héroe es compartida por otros más, como si una conexión estuviera en todos ellos, que juntos pueden lograr este sueño loco.

Blinkie está detrás de los jardines con su gran amigo soldado, en un corredor de roca fina donde muy pocas veces transitan los guardias. Es el lugar ideal donde Black-On le entrega regalos, algunos de ellos no apropiados a la vista del público. Black-On le regala a su potro preferido unos cuantos cubos de azúcar bañados en sidra alcohólica. Cuando detecta a un rebaño aproximarse, esconde su botín y obliga a Blinkie a meterse en el hocico los suyos.

-Hola Alex… ¿y compañía? –Alex está acompañado de 9 potros y 7 potrancas, entre ellas Drew Drop que solo desea participar para volver a ver a su salvador, también está la pegaso de solo un ala, y los compañeros de Blinkie que fueron salvados por Black-On. Algunos son impulsados por venganza, otros por el sentido de responsabilidad.

-Buen día Black-On. Hola Blinkie. –Alex suena nervioso y excitado. Como Blinkie desea hablar y no puede se le ocurre tragarse de golpe los 4 cubitos de azúcar, una expresión de estreñimiento aparece en su cara.

-¿Qué haces con todos ellos? ¿Qué tramas?

-¿Qué dirías si existiera la posibilidad de poder ser soldados y entrar a la guerra?

-Diría que les gusta sufrir. –Dice Black-On, poco impresionado por la propuesta. Cree que volverán a fallar, como las otras veces que intentaron hacerlo.

-¿En serio? –Blinkie se nota incrédulo a la idea-. ¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso?

-Saben muy bien que ustedes son menores de edad, y algunos de ustedes les falta una extremidad. No saben y no tienen idea de cómo es esta guerra. Mejor dedíquense a otra cosa-. Black-On ya está harto del tema. La misma idea terca de esos niños tontos de querer hacer algo disque "valioso" lo ha cansado. Sus palabras hacen enojar a varios potros.

-Nosotros sabemos cómo es la guerra, porque estuvimos en medio de una. –Alex se atreve a contradecirlo, no muy seguro. Los potros detrás de él chocan sus cascos contra el piso, aprobando sus palabras.

-Si su plan funciona… aunque lo dudo, cuenten conmigo. –Blinkie se aproxima a ellos, Black-On se enfada.

-¡Por el amor de Celestia! Primero tú. –Le dice bastante molesto a Blinkie-. Y luego tu amigo el "potro mimado y consentido" de la princesa. –Eso último Alex lo toma como insulto.

-Si no quieres ayudarnos lo entiendo, pero no lo insultes. Queremos hacerlo porque estamos hartos de esperar, a que menos soldados lleguen, a que nuestra amada princesa se sienta más cansada y a que lleguen más huérfanos. Lo vamos a hacer, con o sin tu ayuda. –Blinkie está decidido, mira retadoramente al soldado.

-¿Quieren ayudar? ¡Bien! –Extiende sus alas de murciélago, y de un salto eleva su cuerpo-. Pero yo se los advertí. –Se aleja volando hacia la otra parte del castillo, la que está restringida para los potros.

¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de Black-On? Sin duda alguna mucha molestia, no puede creer lo que dicen Alex, Blinkie y los demás. Un soldado que ha estado en muchas batallas contra el siniestro enemigo con un poder tan aterrador que ni siquiera ellos se imaginan. ¿Qué hará Black-On al respecto? Hacer su propio plan de persuasión. No es el único que salvó de la muerte a un pequeño potro, varios soldados fueron héroes y al igual que él, ya están hartos de la obsesión de estos niños. Black-On habla con ellos y con algunos guardias del plan "estúpido" de los huérfanos por hacer lo suyo y como ponerle fin. Saben que esos potros no podrán convencer a la princesa pero de todos modos seguirán intentando hasta que alguien les ponga un alto. ¿Qué plan tienen los soldados? Solicitan la presencia de su superior: un oficial mayor llamado Oxide, un poni murciélago muy cascarrabias, con la suficiente frialdad y crueldad para decir verdades dolientes.

Alex y Blinkie, pasan la voz de su plan a los demás potros y potrancas. En una hora solamente ya juntaron a la mayoría de ellos. Ahora, están reunidos junto a una estatua de Nightmare Moon, entre todos preparan sus mejores argumentos para la princesa. Algunos ponis adultos, curiosos, los siguen de cerca porque les parece muy interesante su comportamiento. Hay enfermeras, doctores, cocineros y guardias que les siguen.

Alex se ve muy enérgico, sus ojos no brillaban con esa vitalidad desde hace mucho tiempo. Blinkie igual, aunque se lo toma más seriamente, como él es el mayor de autoproclama líder, pronto cumplirá los 15 años.

-Muy bien. Creo que todos sabemos porque estamos aquí. –Blinkie se sube a la base de la estatua, así todos pueden verlo y oírlo. Los ponis le festejan chocando sus cascos contra el pasto repetidas veces. Blinkie ayuda a subir a su amigo Alex-. Todos tenemos una historia triste que contar, todos perdimos a alguien…mascotas, familiares… amigos… Ponis que eran nuestro mundo y no pudimos hacer nada por salvarlos.

Una lágrima sale de sus ojos, sin llanto, permanece tranquilo ante los demás, como si el estado anímico del grupo dependiera de ello. A los adultos les sorprende la sensibilidad de sus palabras. Alex por un momento cree ver a su familia y a su mejor amigo de nuevo, entre la multitud que los observa, voltea y mira de nuevo a Hidesty. Cuando regresa a la realidad, Blinkie es que está ahora cerca de él, no puede quitarse de la cabeza esa manía de ver a Blinkie como un reemplazo de Hidesty.

-Hemos estado aquí… por 6 meses y hemos visto como nuestros compañeros sufren, a los que nos salvaron que también tienen familias que proteger. Vimos como la princesa Luna llegaba fatigada y triste después de cada batalla. No queremos eso, y por mi parte ya estoy harto de esperar. Por eso, hay que pedir a la princesa que nos entrene como soldados, seremos guerreros que no le temerán a la pelea. Será muy difícil el camino pero nosotros somos huérfanos, no tenemos nada que perder. ¿Quién está conmigo? –Sea el sentimiento o una ligera intoxicación de alcohol, sus palabras inspiran a los potros.

Los ponis adultos asustados y sorprendidos por el discurso del unicornio de pelaje azul cielo, saben muy bien que sus palabras son premeditadas, que no piensa claramente las cosas. En cambio, los ponis terrestres saltan, los pegasos dan volteretas en el aire y los unicornios lanzan pequeñas chispas, ansiosos por contribuir.

-¡Sí! –Grita Alex, simplemente por decir algo. Igual le hacen caso y le aplauden también.

No hay ninguna razón para que esto se salga de control, hasta que llega Black-On junto con los demás soldados que los potros rápidamente reconocen. Forman una fila y permanecen quietos, segundos después, delante de ellos baja un poni murciélago de edad avanzada. Sus ojos fríos y analíticos asustan a los potros que se mantienen juntos y se alejan un paso cuando el poni murciélago da un paso adelante.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Su voz es grave, fuerte y muy intimidante-. ¡Respondan!

Nadie se atreve a contestarle, Blinkie incluso se acomide ante la nueva presencia.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te llamas? –Intuitivamente reconoce al líder, lo encuentra sobre la base de una estatua. Le pregunta a Blinkie que se tarda en responder. Alex se esconde detrás de Blinkie.

-Mi nombre es Blinkie. –El típico adolescente macho, cree saber todo y poder todo. Sin estar seguro de sus movimientos, le responde al poni murciélago con cierto aire de reto-. ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Eso no te importa. ¿Qué están haciendo?... ¡Responde! –Su mal humor asusta a los demás.

-Están jugando… nada más. –Wildfur entra a socorrerlos. Sabe muy bien la reputación de este loco despiadado, atreviéndose a colocarse delante de los potrillos-. Oficial Oxide.

-¿Y a ti quien te habló? Retirate por favor.

-Si Sr. –Wildfur no puede ser insurrecta frente a un grado superior, se aleja apenas lo suficiente. Quiere muchos a esos potros.

-Nos estamos organizando. –Blinkie expresa, conservando el mismo tono retador.

-¿Para qué?

-Para contarle a la princesa Luna algo.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-A…Ayudar. –Le da algo de temor decirlo.

-Como veo que eres incapaz de hablar entonces lo haré yo. –Se aproxima un poco más-. Quieren ser soldados para ayudarnos… Eso es lo más estúpido y ridículo que he escuchado. –Una risa fuerte sale de su hocico con un fin humillador. Los potros bajan las orejas y la cabeza-. No sobrevivirán ni un solo día. ¿Por qué? Porque son jóvenes, no tienen ni la fuerza ni la inteligencia suficiente para ser aptos. ¿Creen que pueden cambiar al mundo? Que inocentes e ilusos. Váyanse de aquí antes de que me enoje realmente.

Retoma su carcajada burlona y maliciosa, sonido que lastima los corazones infantiles. Wildfur junto con los demás adultos rodean a los niños y amablemente los guían a sus dormitorios. Blinkie mira con una furia descontrolada al poni murciélago viejo y al poni que creyó amigo detrás de él. Black-On y Blinkie se miran, ambos disgustados. Blinkie siente una puñalada en el corazón y no fue el único con una herida sentimental, los demás potros sufrieron la misma herida al ver a sus héroes estar de acuerdo con ese horrible equino. Black-On en una combinación de molestia y tristeza, por tomar una decisión cruel y agradecido por detener las ideas peligrosas de Blinkie. El unicornio baja la estatua y se une a los demás. El oficial está por retirarse satisfecho de haber hecho correcto.

-Yo solo quiero no sentirme inútil. –Una voz temblorosa detiene los pasos de todos. Blinkie, Wildfur, Black-On y el resto de los ponis regresan la mirada hacia la estatua. Un potro que se rehúsa a bajar, tembloroso y sin embargo rebelde.

-Mira pequeño, solo te daré una oportunidad de no ser duro contigo. Solo estoy protegiéndolos, la guerra es cruel y despiadada, ustedes no soportarían ni un minuto, nos estorbarían. ¿Eso quieren? ¿Qué su vida valga absolutamente nada? ¿Morir por una estupidez? Son muy pequeños, no pueden estar en la guerra y PUNTO FINAL. –El silencio hace creer que el oficial ganó la partida.

-Mi vida ahora no vale nada… porque no estoy haciendo nada. –Alex, con sus patas temblorosas, lo ve a los ojos. El miedo recorre las venas por una mirada déspota juzgante, por temor a enfrentarse a ese poni gruñón sin ninguno de sus amigos… pero le tiene más terror a la culpa. No la quiere dentro de su alma, quiere redimirse porque no soporta la sensación de ser un cobarde. Recuerda las palabras de la hermosa princesa, no decepcionará a alguien que lo cree digno-. A las sombras no les importa mi edad, igual me matarán. Solo quiero… que mi familia se sienta orgullosa de mí en el otro lado.

Comienza a llorar. Baja de la base y se tapa el rostro, no quiere llorar frente a todos. Blinkie corre hacia él y lo abraza, también empieza a llorar. A los adultos un nudo en la garganta los priva de pensar objetivamente, hasta el oficial cascarrabias no sabe cómo responder a esto. Los potros vuelven a la estatua, juntándose de nuevo alrededor de Blinkie y Alex.

Las enfermeras estallan, le gritan a los soldados que dejen en paz a los potros, algunos soldados se molestan al igual que el oficial que no permitirán que los de un grado menor les alcen la voz. Por un momento se crea una especie de turba por el bienestar de los pequeños; guardias, soldados, oficial, enfermeras, los adultos crean una fuerte bronca de palabras.

-¡CALAOOOS! –Una voz retumbante y fiera detiene la discusión y cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Las ventanas vibran, las flores entristecen y cualquiera dentro de la bronca queda reducido a un animal mansito.

El eco ensordecedor aún repercute en las paredes y eriza el pelaje. Cuando el silencio es absoluto, la princesa Luna baja al jardín con los ojos iluminados de un blanco aterrador, mostrando la gran envergadura de sus alas, mirando solamente a los soldados y al oficial. Todos se hincan temerosos, nadie se atreve a hablar cuando la princesa está molesta.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tan fastidioso alarde? –Se lo dice al oficial solamente. El poni traga saliva y se muestra humilde y tembloroso. No habla con ningún rastro de informalidad, ahora se comporta como una figura de autoridad recta y noble.

-Yo… mil disculpas su majestad. No era mi intención molestarla. Solo trataba de disuadir a los potros a que consideraban sus ideas que pueden ser perjudiciales a su futuro.

-Oficial Oxide. Su deber es mantener el orden y la paz en Equestria, mi castillo no es la excepción. No quiero presenciar una escena similar y que usted sea un participe. ¿Entendido?

-Si su majestad. Con su permiso, nos retiramos. –Los soldados ansían irse del embarazoso regaño.

-Solicito que permanezcan aquí ahora. –Con esa simple oración, deja en jaque a los soldados.

La princesa Luna voltea hacia donde están los ponis que se encargan del cuidado de "sus pequeños", están hincados, con la cabeza en el suelo y esperando órdenes. Los pequeñines están a un lado de ellos, pero hay algo en su actitud que le interesa a la alicornio. Antes de hacer su aparición con su voz especial, notó que mientras los adultos peleaban ellos se mantuvieron juntos, ahora están hincados como el resto de los presentes, pero sus cascos están muy juntos, algunos están abrazados, como si se protegieran. La princesa Luna puede sentir unidad y calidez, valores arraigados en la especie poni, solo que en ellos la efectúan a otro nivel. Se puede sentir que comparten un mismo dolor, y un mismo objetivo. Alex está en el centro, junto con Blinkie. Los demás ponis actúan como un campo protector. Interesante y hermoso, así lo califica la princesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que provocaron? –Con ella, habla con una naturaleza y delicadeza envidiada por los guardias y soldados.

-Solo queremos ayudarles y ayudarla a usted. –Con una voz tenue aunque clara, la vocecilla de Alex se escucha.

-Pequeños ponis, pueden ayudar de muchas maneras, no todo es la vida es luchar a muerte. Hablaremos de esto después, por ahora, retírense a su dormitorio y despejen su mente.

-Está bien. –Dicen todos al unísono. Sus acciones siguen sorprendiendo a la princesa porque los potros se van juntos, no se despegan unos de otros. La unidad que demuestran es extraordinaria.

Su último intento falló y eso se vio reflejado en el ánimo de todos los potros. Las enfermeras miraban preocupadas su ánimo bajo, los cocineros estaban nerviosos porque los pequeños ya no comían como antes. Era obvio el meollo del problema: la princesa jamás se atrevería a enviarlos a una guerra, al final de todo, creo que se dieron cuenta de que eso era un suicidio, aun así lo añoraban, la idea no se apartaba de sus mentes.

Black-On no se atrevía a hablar con Blinkie, temía su amistad fracturada. Blinkie era el que peor cara tenía, Alex no sabía qué hacer para animarlo. Drew Drop tenía que esperar a que su amor platónico se disolviera con el tiempo, esta y muchas otras pequeñas historias truncadas era la razón de su tristeza.

Cuando el sábado llegó, la princesa pudo ver que su unidad no se quebró y continuaban firmes en su idea, eran más fuerte que ese día. Intentó animarlos pero le costó mucho trabajo. Necesitaba ver a los potros felices, necesitaba que su felicidad nutriera sus ánimos que habían quedado muy golpeados por una guerra que lentamente estaban perdiendo. La desesperación y la compasión la hicieron ceder.

Al día siguiente, los guardias levantaron muy temprano a los potros, las palabras "Entrenamiento en 5 minutos" los hizo imaginarse un sinfín de cosas. Las puertas de los pasillos restringidos por fin se abrieron para ellos y una etapa nueva en su vida se creó. Por primera vez conocieron los campos y los salones de entrenamiento.

Sorpresa interesante fue encontrarse con el Oficial Oxide, que fue obligado a entrenar a los pequeñines como una lección de humildad y amabilidad. No se veía muy feliz haciéndolo, lo hizo por órdenes de la princesa. Jamás dejó de ser de casco duro y tomar muy en serio su trabajo, al menos ya no atemorizaba tanto a los pequeñines.

Su entrenamiento comenzó en un gran campo de pasto rodeado por una pista de atletismo.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es el Oficial Oxide, y mi trabajo será entrenarlos durante todo el año. Aprenderán a usar armas, a luchar con sus cascos, a trabajar en equipo. Pero antes necesitan condición física y durante los primeros meses los haré sentir verdaderamente fatigados. Dejaré en claro algo, soy muy duro con mis alumnos porque quiero sacar lo mejor de ellos. Ustedes querían esto y la verdad me parece ridículo entrenar a pequeños como ustedes, pero mi trabajo habla por mí, así que si quiero puedo convertirlos en verdaderos guerreros… y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Una mezcla de miedo, emoción y compromiso se creaba en los cuerpos de los 65 potros que añoraban ser algo más que simples huérfanos. Ninguno se echó para atrás.

Oxide tenía un asistente que cuando Blinkie lo vio se sorprendió y alegró de verlo.

Black-On estaba ahí y realmente disfrutaba ser parte de esto. Cuando terminó el día, los potros apenas si podían moverse aunque se veían felices. Blinkie se acercó a Black-On y ambos se abrazaron en una muestra de disculpa mutua. -Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con su sueño loco. Pero si por alguna improbable y muy desesperada razón nos acompañan a la guerra, me asegurare de que sobrevivías. Quiero protegerte, por eso estoy aquí.

La princesa Luna no tenía intención alguna de enviarlos a la guerra, solo los entrenaría, así al menos se mantendrían felices por un año entero, sería su objetivo temporal por el cual esforzarse. El tiempo continúo su marcha y los potros se volvieron más unidos, como si todos pensaran con el mismo cerebro. Se entendían mejor que cualquier grupo de guerreros que Oxide haya visto y eso también le interesó.

¿Quién diría que la acción caritativa de la princesa desembocaría en la respuesta a la salvación de Equestria y del mundo entero?


End file.
